<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome, to the 69th circle of hell by Strawberry_flavoured_tears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593316">Welcome, to the 69th circle of hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_flavoured_tears/pseuds/Strawberry_flavoured_tears'>Strawberry_flavoured_tears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aka Rantaro is your local weed dealer, Also Komaru works at a café, Also Leon works at a sandwich store, Awkward Flirting, But also, Eventual Relationships, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), I don’t know I just felt like including them, Implied Sexual Content, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, It’s just an idea dump, I’ll try, I’m baby ;-;, Jealous Oma Kokichi, Jealousy, Kokichi is bad at feelings, M/M, Minor Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, No Explicit Smut tho, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ouma not Oma, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, This doesn’t really have a plot, Underage Drug Use, Unrequited Love, and Kokichi is dumb, bare with me I’m trying, cause he needs to fund his career, fake/pretend crush, i can’t write angst I’m a fluffy author, i now it can be confusing, i swear it’s temporary, its pretty obvious why, kinda??, like it’s coming down fast in chapter 2, no beta we die like kokichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_flavoured_tears/pseuds/Strawberry_flavoured_tears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another good old chat fic with all the good stuff, you know like , jealousy, family issues and....plant shenanigans<br/>———————<br/>Ouma Kokichi: Welcome to my kingdom peasants!<br/>(...)<br/>Momota Kaito: Are we just ignoring that he called us peasants?!</p><p>Ouma Kokichi: Only an idiot like you would be angry for being called what you are<br/>(..)<br/>Shaving my piano: Oh right! We forgot to tell the rest of the class!</p><p>Shaving my piano: Sorry everyone! But yes, ### and I are official!<br/>(...)<br/>Ouma Kokichi: Dammit!<br/>————<br/>There might be some written parts as well, but mostly it will be handled in the chat</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The beginning of the chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi and welcome to my idea dump!<br/>Sometimes I’m just in the middle of my day and I think of a really stupid short conversation with the cast that doesn’t deserve a one-shot, so I’ll put it here!<br/>Is there a plot? Maybe, I will mostly focus on relationships tho (any relationship that isn’t in the main relationship tags is temporary so just wait a bit cause those are endgame)</p><p>Heads up I will put the names here at the beginning of each chapter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><strong>9:35| Ouma Kokichi had added 15 people to “79th Class of HPA”</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>9:36| Ouma Kokichi has changed the name to “Ouma’s Circus” </strong> </em>
</p><p><strong><br/>
Ouma Kokichi: </strong>Welcome to my kingdom peasants!</p><p><strong>Akamatsu Kaede: </strong>Thank you for creating the chat Ouma-kun </p><p><strong>Akamatsu Kaede</strong>: I’m sorry everyone, I know I’m the class representative but I was busy!</p><p><strong>Saihara Shuichi: </strong>Don’t worry Kaede nobody’s mad</p><p><strong>Akamatsu Kaede: </strong>Still I should have done it</p><p><strong>Momota Kaito</strong>: Are be just ignoring that he called us pheasants?!</p><p><strong>Ouma Kokichi: </strong>Only an idiot like you would be angry for being called what you are</p><p><strong>Momota Kaito: </strong>Who are you calling idiot asshole?!</p><p><strong>Harukawa Maki: </strong>Clearly you, idiot </p><p><strong>Ouma Kokichi: </strong>Even Maki-roll agrees with me! Nishishi~<br/>
<b><br/>
Harukawa Maki: </b>Do you wanna die?</p><p><b>Ouma Kokichi: </b>Scawy! º~º<b></b></p><p><strong>Saihara Shuichi:</strong> Did you just type your laugh?</p><p><strong>Amami Rantaro: </strong>Youll get use to it </p><p><strong>Ouma Kokichi: </strong>Youll </p><p><b>Akamatsu Kaede: </b>youll </p><p><b>Harukawa Maki: </b>youll </p><p><b>Amami Rantaro: </b>Oh come on!</p><p><b>Tojo Kirumi: </b>May I ask what I’m doing here?</p><p><b>Tojo Kirumi: </b>And why is it called “Ouma’s Circus?”<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Ouma Kokichi: </b>Hi mom! It’s because this is, in fact, my circus and you are the entertainers </p><p><b>Tojo Kirumi: </b>Good morning Ouma-kun, if you request it I may serve as a form of entertainment </p><p><b>Akamatsu Kaede: </b>ACTUALLY this is the class’ group chat! So everyone is in it<br/>
<b><br/>
Tojo Kirumi: </b>Very well then, feel free to request anything through here</p><p><b>Ouma Kokichi: </b>Did you get the fireworks mom?? :3</p><p><b>Tojo Kirumi: </b>I am sorry Ouma-kun, but I wasn’t able to purchase them</p><p><b>Ouma Kokichi: </b>Dammit!</p><p><b>Amami Rantaro: </b>LANGUAGE </p><p><b>Ouma Kokichi: </b>This names are so boooring</p><p><b>Ouma Kokichi: </b>Know what that means~?</p><p><b>Saihara Shuichi</b>: Please don’t </p><p>
  <em><b><br/>
Ouma Kokichi has changed 15 names </b> </em>
</p><p><b><br/>
Sherlock Homo: </b>Why?</p><p><b>Shaving my piano: </b>You know Shuichi and I are dating, right Ouma-kun?<b></b></p><p><b>Supreme Ruler: </b>Wait really?</p><p><b>Shaving my piano: </b>Oh right! We forgot to tell the rest of the class!</p><p><b>Shaving my piano: </b>Sorry everyone! But yes, Shuichi and I are official!</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>Right, so could you please change my name Ouma-kun?</p><p><b>Supreme Ruler: </b>ugh straightes</p><p><b>Supreme Ruler: </b>but fine I guess </p><p>
  <em><br/>
<b>Supreme Ruler has changed Sherlock Homo’s name to “hookup taxi”<br/>
<br/>
</b> </em>
</p><p><b>Hookup Taxi: </b>This is worst I’m regretting my decision </p><p><b>Secretly an Avocado: </b>You should</p><p><b>Stabby Stab: </b>Same</p><p><b>Stabby Stab: </b>and congratulations</p><p><b>Buzz Lightyear, the first man in the moon: </b>It was 1 time I had a fever!<br/>
 <br/>
<b>Buzz Lightyear, the first man in the moon: </b>Fuck off Ouma!<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Supreme Ruler: </b>Oh no I made Mowon-chan angwy now his girlfriend is gonna stwab me 0-0</p><p><b>Stabby Stab: </b>I’m not his girlfriend, rat </p><p><b>Supreme Leader: </b>never said you were~</p><p><b>Secretly an Avocado: </b>BTW congrats guys</p><p><b>Mother knows best: </b>Congratulations</p><p><b>It’s Levi-O-sa: </b>Nyeh...what is this?</p><p><b>Neo-akidoing degenerates: </b>A chat filled with degenerates and made by a degenerate!</p><p><b>Cult enthusiast: </b>Atua does not approve of this~</p><p>
  <b><br/>
<em>Supreme Ruler changed Cult Enthusiast’s name to “Atua’s cult” </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Atua’s cult:</b> much better! Nyahahah~<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>James Charles is quacking: </b>This is indeed interesting, why do you feel this way Ouma-kun?</p><p><b>Supreme Leader: </b>Cause I’ve seen you makeup and your eyeliner is on flick</p><p><b>Secretly an Avocado: </b>dude, nobody says on flick anymore</p><p><b>Supreme Ruler: </b>a pity that nobody follows my example</p><p><b>Supreme Ruler: </b>guess I’ll just have to make them :)</p><p><b>Buzz lightyear, the first man on the moon: </b>What do es that meean?</p><p><b>Robocop: </b>Good morning everyone! Sorry I couldn’t connect earlier as Miu was doing maintenance</p><p><b>Buzz lightyear, the first man on the moon: </b>GUYS WHAT DOES IT MEAN </p><p><b>DesperateSlut.com: </b>Fuck yeah I was!</p><p><b>DesperateSlut.com: </b>n-no I-I’m n-not!<br/>
<b><br/>
Robocop: </b>Did</p><p><b>Secretly an Avocado: </b>you just type your stutter?</p><p><b>Supreme Ruler: </b>how adorable! They even finish each other’s sentences!</p><p><b>Supreme Ruler: </b>Ran-ran it’s meant to be!</p><p><b>Secretly an Avocado: </b>Ko....</p><p><b>Supreme Ruler: </b>I know you think so too ran-ran</p><p><b>Precious Boy: </b>Hello everyone! Gonta wondering what this is</p><p><b>Cat &gt; Depression: </b>scroll up Gonta</p><p><b>Precious Boy: </b>Gonta understand and Gonta congratulate Akamatsu and Saihara!</p><p><b>Cat &gt; Depression: </b>^</p><p><b>Neo-akidoing degenerates: </b>^ for Akamatsu-chan, you are on thin ice degenerate!</p><p><b>It’s</b> <b>Levi-O-sa: </b>Tenko....and ^, nyeh</p><p><b>Atua’s cult:</b>....^</p><p><b>Supreme Ruler: </b>Why were you hesitating Angie-chan?</p><p><b>Atua’s cult: </b>Atua is telling me something about their union</p><p><b>Atua’s cult: </b>We’ll hope everything turns out okay anyway!~</p><p><b>Supreme Ruler: </b>ominous as always Angie-chan!</p><p><b>DespersteSlut.com: </b>^</p><p><b>Robocop: </b>^! May you be happy in your relationship Saihara-kun and Akamatsu-san</p><p><b>James Charles is quacking: </b>Indeed ^</p><p><b>James Charles is quacking: </b>however Saihara-kun may I ask something</p><p><b>Hookup Taxi: </b>ask way?</p><p><b>James Charles is quacking: </b>I was under the impression that you weren’t attracted to girls</p><p><b>Hookup Taxi: </b>actually I am, I’m Bi</p><p><b>Shaving my piano: </b>So am I!</p><p><b>Supreme Ruler: </b>Nobody asked piano freak</p><p><b>Hookup Taxi: </b>Ouma-kun don’t call her that!</p><p><b>Shaving my piano:</b> it’s fine don’t worry about it babe</p><p><b>Hookup Taxi: </b>babe?</p><p><b>Shaving my piano:</b> yeah! It’s a pet name, don’t you like it?</p><p><b>Hookup Taxi:</b> no, no it’s fine!</p><p><b>Supreme Ruler:</b> *gags*</p><p><b>*insert plain anime reference*:</b> Don’t say that Ouma-kun, I think they are cute!</p><p><b>*insert plain anime reference*: </b>even if it isn’t one of my OTPs<br/>
<b><br/>
Secretly an Avocado: </b>we talked about this smudge, no shipping real people</p><p><b>*insert plain anime reference*: </b>but they would be such a good pair, they complement each other!</p><p><b>Secretly an Avocado: </b>Smudge</p><p><b>*insert plain anime reference*: </b>fine :’(</p><p><b>Supreme Ruler: </b>Who are you talking about, huh plain Jain?</p><p><b>*insert plain anime reference*: </b>You should know</p><p><b>Supreme Ruler: </b>I don’t like this </p><p><b>*insert plain anime reference*: </b>&gt;;D</p><p><b>Supreme Ruler: </b>S T O P</p><p><b>Secretly an Avocado: </b>Guys, guys wait what if</p><p>
  <b><br/>
<em>Secretly an Avocado has changed Supreme Ruler’s name to “CEO of Panta”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>This is true btw!</p><p><b>Hookup Taxi:</b> no it isn’t Ouma-kun</p><p><b>CEO of Panta:</b> and how do you know that Saihara-chan?</p><p><b>CEO of Panta:</b> are you stalking me?!</p><p><b>CEO of Panta:</b> how could you?!</p><p><b>Hookup Taxi:</b> What? No, of course no!</p><p><b>Hookup Taxi:</b> you’re too young  </p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>oh man, you caught me Saihara-chan</p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>It was a lie!</p><p><b>Shaving my piano: </b>Good job babe &lt;3</p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>Stop flirting on main, nobody wants to see that</p><p><b>Buzz lightyear, the first man in the moon: </b>Seriously dude, what’s gotten into you?</p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>I have a deadly virus called unrequited love! :(</p><p><b>Buzz lightyear, the first man in the moon: </b>wait really?</p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>of course not, silly Momota-chan! How could you fall for something like that?</p><p><b>Buzz lightyear, the first man in the moon: </b>why you little!</p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>little what? What is it Momota-chan?</p><p><b>Mother knows best: </b>I would prefer it if we had a fighting free environment in this chat</p><p><b>Neo-akidoing degenerates: </b>Tojo-chan is right! Shut up degenerates</p><p><b>Mother knows best: </b>besides, it is already time for class</p><p><b>Mother knows best: </b>please refrain from using your phones in class </p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>fiiiiiine mom</p><p>
  <b> <em><br/>
CEO of Panta and 15 more people have gone offline </em></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Amami Rantaro -&gt; Ouma Kokichi | Fruit Family|</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>hey are you alright Ko? You were kinda aggressive to Akamatsu-san </p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>Of course! What kind of question is that?</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>would you like some stew? Do you want fre-shavaca-do?</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>You know that memes won’t make me feel better</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>Gotcha!</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>why are you feeling down?</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>Don’t put words into my mouth Ran-ran! You know I’m sensitive ;-;</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>fine</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>but if you need anything I’m here for you, okay?</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>100% :D</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>wanna get ice cream during lunch?</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>Yey! Ice cream with ran-ran!</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>see you at lunch then Ko</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>bye ran-ran~ <b></b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b><em>Saihara</em> <em>Shichi -&gt; Akamatsu Kaede| ~Kaede~<br/>
<br/>
</em></b>
</p><p><b>My Clair de Lune: </b>I just don’t get why he was like that</p><p><b>Der Flohwalzer: </b>Don’t worry about it babe! I’m sure it’s nothing </p><p><b>Der Flohwalzer: </b>you know it’sOuma-kun being Ouma-kun</p><p><b>My Clair de Lune:</b> if you say so...</p><p><b>Der Flohwalzer: </b>I have an idea, let’s go out for lunch today that will make you feel better!</p><p><b>My Clair de Lune: </b>and then you can play some piano for me?</p><p><b>Der Flohwalzer: </b>Sure thing!</p><p><b>My Clair de Lune: </b>so it’s like...a date?</p><p><b>Der Flohwalzer: </b>if you wanted to be, then yes! It’s a date!</p><p><b>My Clair de Lune: </b>okay, see you then</p><p><b>Der Flahwalzer:</b> see you &lt;3</p><p>&lt;OwO, a-a written part?&gt;<br/>
<br/>
Kokichi quickly hid his phone again. Why was he feeling like this? He should be happy! So what if Saihara-chan likes the piano freak? Good for him! They were just friends after all. It doesn’t affect Kokichi at all.....but his chest hurts every time he sees those two flirt and his stomach fills when dread when Akamatsu-chan calls the detective babe.</p><p>Well, it’s a problem for future Kokichi anyway! Right now he was going to doodle on his notebook until the class ended, it was math and he didn’t really give a crap about it.</p><p>When the sound of the bell hit his ears he closed the notebook- which was now filled with small drawing of Shuichi- and marched out of the class at full speed. An angry Momota behind him and a smiling Rantaro in the entrance in front of him. This would be okay, he was just jealous that his classmates were in a relationship when he wasn’t. Not because of any member of that relationship, though! But who needs a relationship? He has DICE and Ran-ran, he’ll we fine.</p><p>However, the thought of Shuichi being happy with his new girlfriend kept hurting him throughout the day.</p><p>&lt;back to the chat gays/gals/non-binary pals!&gt; </p><p>
  <b> <em>Amami Rantaro -&gt; Ouma Kokichi | Fruit Family|</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>Thanks for the flavoured ice ran-ran!</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>don’t calm it that ever again</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>F L A V O U R E D  I C E</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>blocked and reported</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>No wait!</p><p><b>Avocado Bro:</b> unblocked </p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro:</b> bitch</p><p><b>Avocado Bro:</b> blocked</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>without Rantaro I’m alone in the world, I shall retreat to my evil lair now</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>tell me if you need anything else, k little bro?</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro</b><b>: </b>Sure thing big bro!</p><p><br/>
<b></b> <em><strong>Ouma’s Circus</strong> | 3:10 pm<br/>
<br/>
</em></p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>What are your thought on flavoured ice guys?</p><p><b>Secretly an Avocado: </b>Ko NO</p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>already did it pussy</p><p><b>DesperateSlut.com: </b>nah, this virgin don’t get that</p><p><b>Secretly an Avocado: </b>I’m being attacked</p><p><b>Robocop: </b>Please, do not attack Amami-kun!</p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>nishishi,welcome to my life </p><p><b>Buzz lightyear, the first man in the moon: </b>welcome to my life  </p><p><b>*insert plain anime reference*: </b>they are coordinated! Run!</p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>ew! Not the space idiot!</p><p><b>Stabby Stab: </b>do you wanna die?</p><p><b>Cat &gt; Depression: </b>i do </p><p><b>Precious Boy: </b>No, Hoshi-kun don’t die! Gonta will be sad!</p><p><b>Cat &gt; Depression: </b>i don’t want to die anymore </p><p><b>Precious boy: </b>Gonta happy :D</p><p><b>CEO of Panta:</b> so pure! :’)</p><p><b>Shaving my piano: </b>what was that about flavoured ice Ouma-kun?</p><p><b>Shaving my piano: </b>Cause I’m all for it</p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>good to hearAkamatsu-chan</p><p><b>Hookup Taxi: </b>Ouma-kun...</p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>Not you too Saihara-chan!</p><p><b>Hookup Taxi: </b>What do you mean?</p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>no, I don’t have a problem with your girlfriend. Yes, I’m fine.</p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>I’ve just noticed how boring she is that’s all! ^-^</p><p><b>Hookup Taxi:</b> that’s not really better, but whatever you say Ouma-kun</p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>glad you understand Saihara-chan!</p><p><b>DesperateSlut.com: </b>stop it with the fuckin lovers quarrel you virgins</p><p><b>Hookup Taxi: </b>Lovers? I’m dating Kaede</p><p><b>CEO of Panta:</b> I don’t even like guys</p><p><b>Secretly an Avocado: </b>is that so?</p><p><b>Robocop</b>: i thought you were gay Ouma-kun?</p><p><b>CEO of Panta:</b> me? gay? This is defamation Keebo! I can’t believe your my future big brother!</p><p><b>Robocop: </b>Sorry, it must have been a misunderstanding </p><p><b>Robocop:</b> Wait what do you mean with future big brother?</p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>ya know, when you inevitably marry my big brother...</p><p><b>Robocop: </b>weren’t you an only child Ouma-kun?</p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>oh ma god </p><p><b>Atua’s cult: </b>*Atua</p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>thanks Angie-Chan!</p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>as I was saying... oh my Atua, i can’t believe you’re this oblivious</p><p><b>Robocop: </b>what are you referring to Ouma-kun?</p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>you know what, I’m done</p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>you’re on your own big bro~</p><p><b>Secretly an Avocado: </b>Ko wait!</p><p><b>*insert plain anime reference*: </b>oh my</p><p><b>Robocop: </b>is there something you want to talk about Amami-kun?</p><p><b>Secretly an Avocado: </b>No, I don’t</p><p><b>Secretly an Avocado: </b>i mean i do but it isn’t that important</p><p><b>Secretly an Avocado: </b>Can you come to my room so he can talk?</p><p><b>Robocop: </b>of course!</p><p>
  <b><br/>
<em>Robocop and Secretly an Avocado have gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Shaving my piano: </b>I get what you were trying to do, what wasn’t it a little to straightforward Ouma-kun?</p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>it was never going to happen if a didn’t!</p><p><b>*insert plain anime reference*: </b>I still think it’s not going to happen, but we have to leave it to them!</p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>yep! Go, go, Ran-chan!</p><p><b>*insert plain anime reference*: </b>GoAmiibo!</p><p><b>Shaving my piano: </b>guys you are still on the main chat! They can read this you know?</p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>chill Kayayday it’s gonna be fine</p><p><b>Shaving my piano:</b> if you say so Ouma-kun</p><p><b>James Charles is quacking: </b>I’m sorry to disrupt this incredibly important conversation</p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>wow, I can feel the sarcasm all the way up to here 7-7</p><p><b>James Charles is quacking: </b>but, I would like to make an addition to this hell hole</p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>do tell more</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>James Charles is quacking has changed the chat name from “Kokichi’s Circus” to “The 69th circle of hell”</em> </b>
</p><p><b><br/>
Atua’s cult: </b>Atua and I are very much pleased with this name!~</p><p><b>Atua’s cult: </b>*Angie</p><p><b>*insert plain anime reference*: </b>It’s okay, you’re your own person Angie!</p><p><b>Atua’s cult: </b>oh no Angie is merely a vessel for Atua</p><p><b>Neo-aikidioing degenerates: </b>No! Shirogane-chan is right! Angie is her own person with her own thoughts!</p><p><b>It’s Levi-O-sa: </b>nyeh....i agree</p><p><b>It’s Levi-O-sa: </b>Angie is Angie and Atua talks to her but she still has her opinions.....nyeh</p><p><b>Neo-aikidoing degenerates: </b>Yumeno-san is also right like always! I couldn’t have said it better!</p><p><b>It’s Levi-O-sa: </b>nyeh........thanks Tenko</p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>And here we can see the lesbians in their natural environment</p><p><b>Neo-aikidoing degenerates: </b>Don’t ruin the moment degenerate!</p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>fine please don’t neoaikido me Chabashira-chan &gt;^&lt;</p><p><b>Neo-aikidoing degenerates:</b> Be prepared for the next time I see you! you’re the most degenerate of the degenerates!</p><p><b>Hookup Taxi:</b> he actually isn’t that bad Chabashira-san</p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>thank you for protecting me against the scary woman Saihara-chan!</p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>You truly are my knight in shining armour</p><p><b>Buzz lightyear, the first man in the moon: </b>dude chill he has a gf</p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>who else is lurking?!</p><p><b>Precious Boy: </b>Gonta is here!</p><p><b>Cat &gt; Depression: </b>You still have ways to go on doing this Gonta</p><p><b>Precious Boy: </b>Gonta is sorry Hoshi-kun Gonta not know how to lurk</p><p><b>Cat &gt; Depression: </b>it’s fine you did well</p><p><b>James Charles is quacking: </b>kehehehe, I was going to comment on the origin of our new chat name</p><p><b>James Charles is quacking: </b>but then a rather interesting conversation occur so I just let it happen</p><p><b>James Charles is quacking: </b>your behaviour is truly unpredictable Ouma-kun</p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>awwwwww thanks</p><p><b>James Charles is quacking: </b>even if it wasn’t a complement, you’re welcome</p><p><b>Mother knows best: </b>I was trying to see why Keebo-kun suddenly run to Amami-kun’s room</p><p><b>Mother knows best: </b>now I understand, I would also like to inform you that there is homework due for tomorrow</p><p><b>DesperateSlut.com: </b>Really? Fuckin math I swear someone’s gotta take the stick out the professor’s ass</p><p><b>Stabby Stab: </b>why do I have over 100 notifications?</p><p><b>Stabby Stab: </b>do your work and keep quite </p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>you can always mute us </p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>Geez Maki-roll</p><p><b>Stabby Stab: </b>do you wanna die? Because if you call me that again I will choke you</p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>please do daddy~</p><p><b>DesperateSlut.com: </b>oh yes, do it hard daddy~<br/>
<br/>
<b>Stabby Stab: </b>you are disgusting</p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>thank you~</p><p><b>Stabby Stab: </b>don’t you dare Ouma</p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>DADDY~</p><p><b>Hookup Taxi: </b>Iruma-san is in the dorm next to me and I think I just heard a moan</p><p><b>Shaving my piano: </b>Want to come to my dorm Shuichi?</p><p><b>Hookup Taxi: </b>better than listening to Iruma-san, I’m coming</p><p><b>Hookup Taxi: </b>Sorry Iruma-san!</p><p><b>Shaving my piano: </b>got it!</p><p>
  <b> <em><br/>
Shaving my piano and Hookup Taxi have gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p><b><br/>
DesperateSlut.com:</b> ha i didn’t think Virginhara would actually run<b></b></p><p><b>DesperateSlut.com: </b>What a pussy</p><p><b>Mother knows best: </b>I’m sorry but need I remind you about the HOMEWORK</p><p><b>Mother knows best: </b>MATH HOMEWORK</p><p><b>It’s Levi-O-sa: </b>nyeh...but math is pain...</p><p><b>Neo-aikidoing degenerates: </b>I’ll come over and help you, is that okay Yumeno-san???</p><p><b>It’s Levi-O-sa: </b>yeah i would like that....nyeh </p><p><b>Neo-aikidoing degenerates: </b>on my way!</p><p>
  <b> <em><br/>
It’s levi-O-sa and Neo-aikidoing degenerates have gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p><b><br/>
Atua’s cult: </b>Atua is calling me and I must responde</p><p><b>Atua’s cult:</b> byeyonara! </p><p><b>*insert plain anime reference*: </b>i guess I will do my homework and watch some anime</p><p><b>Mother knows best : </b>try not to stay up till 3 am please</p><p><b>*insert plain anime reference*: </b>*sweats* sure....</p><p><b>Precious Boy: </b>Gonta is going with Hoshi-kun to catch bugs</p><p><b>Cat &gt; Depression: </b>yeah so bye </p><p><b>James Charles is quacking is: </b>kehehehhe, everyone’s way of saying goodbye is so diverse</p><p><b>James Charles is quacking: </b>but I must say farewell as well, I have to study</p><p><b>Buzz lightyear, the first man in the moon: </b>Maki-roll can you help me with the homework?</p><p><b>Stabby Stab: </b>you’re supposed to be an astronaut and can’t do it on your own, idiot</p><p><b>Buzz lightyear, the first man in the moon: </b>Please?</p><p><b>Stabby Stab: </b>.....fine, come over</p><p><b>Buzz lightyear, the first man in the moon: </b>Thanks Maki-roll!</p><p><b>Stabby Stab: </b>shut up and start moving</p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>tsundere much?</p><p><b>Stabby Stab: </b>do you wanna die?</p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>maybe, who know??</p><p><b>Stabby Stab: </b>shut up, I don’t know why Shuichi tolerates you</p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>because he love me, duh!</p><p><b>DesperateSlut.com: </b>You wish shota!</p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>you’re not part of this conversation cum dumpster!</p><p><b>DesperateSlut.com: </b>c-cum d-dumpster?</p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>Go away whore!</p><p><b>Stabby Stab: </b>I’m leaving before this gets weird again</p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>So am I!</p><p><b>Mother know best: </b>Remember to call me if you need anything</p><p><b>CEO of Panta: </b>Sure thing mom!</p><p>
  <b> <em><br/>
CEO of Panta and 8 other(s) have gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em><br/>
Mastermind has added Monokuma to the chat</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Monokuma: </b>let’s have some fun here, puhuhuh~</p><p><b>Monokuma: </b>time for despair!~</p><p>
  <b> <em>Monokuma has changed 15 names to “secret”</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Monokuma has changed 15 names</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Monokuma: </b>See you all later~<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Mastermind has removed Monokuma</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Mastermind has removed Mastermind </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time we will have the most cliche game in any fanfic!<br/>The change their names into secrets based on headcanons/traumas/ships!<br/>(I know that’s one hella of a name)<br/>Just a re-cap:<br/>Sherlock Homo/Hookup Taxi: Shuichi Saihara<br/>Shaving my piano: Kaede Akamatsu<br/>Buzz lightyear, the first man in the moon: Kaito Momota<br/>Stabby Stab: Maki Harukawa<br/>Supreme Ruler/CEO of Panta: Kokichi Ouma<br/>Secretly an Avocado: Rantaro Amami<br/>Robocop: Keebo Idabashi<br/>DesperateSlut.com: Miu Iruma<br/>It’s Levi-O-sa: Himiko Yumeno<br/>Neo-aikidoing degenerates: Tenko Chabashira<br/>James Charles is quacking: Korekiyo Shinguji<br/>Atua’s cult: Angie Yonaga<br/>*insert plain anime reference*: Tsumugi Shirogane<br/>Mother knows best: Kirumi Tojo<br/>Precious boy: Gonta Gokuhara<br/>Cat &gt; Depression: Ryoma Hoshi</p><p>Mastermind: ####<br/>Monokuma: Monokuma</p><p>Other chats!:</p><p>Fruit family:<br/>Avocado Bro: Rantaro Amami<br/>Lil Grape Bro: Kokichi Ouma</p><p>~Kaede~<br/>My Clair de Lune: Shuichi Saihara<br/>Der Flohwalzer: Kaede Akamatsu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Don’t worry, it was my fault too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Secrets are now out in the open and a relationship is affected because of it</p><p>Also Rantaro is an idiot</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back! I’m making no promises on when I’m gonna update but as long as I have ideas I’m going to try and post regularly </p><p>Now on with the chat fic clichés (I’m not adding the names because we are starting with the game and I don’t wanna ruin the fun)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>6:32| “The 69th circle of hell”</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"><b><br/>
Once stole utensils from where they worked: </b>Good morning, I would like to inform that breakfast is ready</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"><b>Once stole utensils from where they worked:</b> what is this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>Mastermind has added Mastermind</em> </b> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"><b>Mastermind: </b>It’s just a little game you know, some despairful fun~<br/>
<br/>
<b>Mastermind: </b>The rules are simple, you guess who is who and I change your nicknames back!</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"><b>Closeted lesbian: </b>You can’t just do that you should change our names back right now</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"><b>Master: </b>kinda don’t feel like it....so no :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"><b>Orphan cause their parents sucked: </b>I see, well this will be fairly easy then</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"><b>Orphan cause their parents sucked: </b>@everyone</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"><b>Has a secret stash of toys ;): </b>The fuck do you want?! Fucking virgin</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"><b>Has a secret stash of toys ;): </b>H-How do you know this?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"><b>Mastermind: </b>oh you know~</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"><b>Has a secret stash of toys ;): </b>Fuck you! Change it back!</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"><b>Orphan cause their parents sucked: </b>We have to follow the rules of the game Iruma-san</span>
</p><p><em><b>Mastermind</b></em> <b><em>has changed Has a secret stash of toys ;)’s name to Robo fucker</em></b></p><p>
  <b> <em>Robo Fucker has gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Destroyed Iruma’s machines: </b>I’m feeling really uncomfortable</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Is a drug dealer: </b>Don’t worry I’m sure it’s not about you Keebs</span>
</p><p class="p1"><b></b><b>Destroyed Iruma’s machines: </b>Amami-kun?! You’re a drug dealer?!</p><p class="p1"><b>Is a drug dealer: </b>frick</p><p class="p1">
  <b> <em>Mastermind has changed to name(s)</em> </b>
</p><p class="p1"><b>Breaking Bad: </b>I swear I can explain Keebs</p><p class="p1"><b>Mister Roboto: </b>I hope you can Amami-kun </p><p>
  <span class="s1"><b>Breaking Bad: </b>I might have once exchanged a bit of weed for money to some peeps</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"><b>Mister Roboto: </b>That isn’t a good explanation Amami-kun you sold drugs</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"><b>Breaking Bad: </b>sorry Keebs</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"><b>Almost died from a lung disease: </b>It was Keebo?! Iruma san got angry at me for tat!<b></b></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"><b>Orphan cause their parents sucked: </b>okay that is enough, anyone who was guessed out</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"><b>Breaking Bad: </b>aye, aye Captain</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>Breaking Bad and 2 other(s) have gone offline</em> </b> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"><b>Orphan cause their parents sucked: </b>Now everyone send hi or something</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"><b>Almost died from a lung disease: </b>Hey</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"><b>Has stabbed a classmate: </b>...hi</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"><b>Isn't actually in love with their partner: </b>this isn’t true!</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"><b>Mastermind:</b> we both know it is~<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"><b>Closeted Lesbian: </b>I’m here</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"><b>Once stole utensils from where they worked: </b>good morning</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"><b>Actually hates their sibling: </b>hello</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"><b>Fell asleep in a water tank and almost drowned: </b>hi...nyeh</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"><b>Physically assaulted someone: </b>Good morning Yumeno-san!</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"><b>Fell asleep in a water tank and almost drowned: </b>Tenko....what is that your name?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>Mastermind has changed two name(s)</em> </b> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"><b>Feminist agenda: </b>A degenerate was trying to touch a girl without permission!</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"><b>Feminist agenda: </b>Tenko couldn’t let it happen! Tenko hopes Yumeno-san understands!</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"><b>Abracadabra bitch: </b>nyeh....Tenko you are talking in third person again</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"><b>Feminist agenda: </b>Sorry Yumeno-san! It wasn’t on purpose!</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"><b>Abracadabra bitch: </b>its fine....be have to go now Tenko..nyeh</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"><b>Feminist agenda: </b>of course Yumeno-san!</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"><b>Abracadabra bitch: </b>nyeh....you can come by my dorm...if you want<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"><b>Feminist Agenda: </b>I would love to Yumeno-san!</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>Feminist agenda and 1 other(s) have gone offline</em> </b> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"><b>Took more than one nsfw commission: </b>#### and I say Hi!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"><b>Took more than one nsfw commission: </b>what’s this? Why is the name of the lord censored?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"><b>Wrote a fic were everyone in the class kills each other: </b>Angie?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>Mastermind has changed Took more than one nsfw commission’s name to “The power of Atua compels you”</em></b></span>
</p><p><b>The power of Atua compels you: </b>nyhahaha, byeyonara now everyone!</p><p><b>Almost died from a lung disease: </b>Are we going to ingore her name?</p><p><b>The power of Atua compels you: </b>Atua said Angie should do it and Angie got a lot of money from it</p><p><b>The power of Atua compels you: </b>Now I have more materials for Atua! You can blame Hifumi~</p><p>
  <b> <em>The power of Atua compels you has gone offline </em> </b>
</p><p><b>Orphan cause their parents sucked: </b>let’s continue with the roll call, who is still here</p><p><b>Took their friend’s cat: </b>I’m here but I wish I wasn’t</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Was terrified of bugs when they were younger: </b>Hoshi-kun not be sad Hoshi-kun should be happy</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Took their friend’s cat: </b>thanks Gonta</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>Mastermind has changed 2 name(s)</em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Isn’t actually in love with their partner: </b>Gonta you were scared of bugs?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Bee movie fanatic: </b>yes Gonta was and Gonta very sad because of it</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Bee movie fanatic: </b>Gonta did not mean to hurt bugs but bugs scary</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Closeted lesbian: </b>it’s fine Gonta don’t worry it’s on the past</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Bee movie fanatic: </b>thank you girl Gonta appreciate it</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Almost died from a lung disease: </b>Dude Hoshi you stol a cat?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Depurrssion: </b>yeah</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Almost died from a lung disease: </b>why tho?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Depurrssion: </b>they weren’t taking care of it, so I took care of them</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Almost died from a lung disease: </b>jsdnsknsjsnsdnsns did you merder them?<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Depurrssion</b>: no</span>
</p><p class="p1"><b>Isn’t actually in love with their partner: </b>Momota-kun did you just write merder?</p><p class="p1"><b>Almost died from a lung disease: </b>did I?</p><p class="p1">
  <b> <em>Mastermind has changed 1 name(s)</em> </b>
</p><p class="p1"><b>You should Apollo-gise: </b>Guess I did</p><p class="p1"><b>Stabbed a classmate: </b>what is this about a lung disease, idiot?</p><p class="p1"><b>You should Apollo-gise: </b>Don’t worry Makiroll i had it when I was a kide</p><p class="p1"><b>Stabbed a classmate: </b>you imbecile</p><p class="p1">
  <b> <em>Mastermind has changed 1 name(s)</em> </b>
</p><p class="p1"><b>You should Apollo-gise: </b>Why makiroll? Youre an assassin so I didn’t think anything of it!</p><p class="p1"><b>Ass ass in: </b>Because it wasn’t in the job it was someone in this school</p><p class="p1"><b>You should Apollo-gise: </b>I won’t juge you you probably had a reason</p><p class="p1"><b>Ass ass in: </b>idiot</p><p class="p1"><b>You should Apollo-gise: </b>wanna talk about it makiroll?</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Ass ass in: </b>
</p><p class="p1"><b>Ass ass in: </b>I’ll be there in 2 minutes <b></b></p><p><b>You should Apollo-gise: </b>See you!</p><p>
  <b> <em>Ass ass in and 3 other(s) have gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Orphan cause their parents sucked: </b>okay, so the only people left are</p><p><b>Orphan cause their parents sucked: </b>Tojo-san, Saihara-kun, Akamatsu-san,Ouma-kun, Shinguji-kun and Shirogane-san</p><p><b>Wrote a fic where everyone in the class kills each other: </b>seems about right</p><p><b>Once stole utensils from where they worked: </b>I have reason to believe that is Shirogane-san</p><p><b>Wrote a fic were everyone in the class kills each other: </b>*chuckles* I’m in danger</p><p>
  <b> <em>Mastermind has changed 1 name(s)</em> </b>
</p><p><b>SHSL Shipper: </b>Can’t complain, imma go watch anime now</p><p><b>Isn’t actually in love with their partner: </b>Wait</p><p><b>Isn’t actually in love with their partner: </b>what was that about a fanfiction?</p><p><b>SHSL shipper: </b>right, about that</p><p><b>SHSL Shipper: </b>it’s just plain silly, I got inspired one day at 3 am and wrote it nothing serious</p><p><b>SHSL Shipper: </b>And it contains all my OTPs!</p><p><b>Isn’t actually in love with their partner: </b>I don’t think I want to know anything about those</p><p><b>SHSL Shipper: </b>that was plainly obvious, bye guys</p><p>
  <b> <em>SHSL Shipper has gone offline </em> </b>
</p><p><b>Orphan cause their parents sucked: </b>I think that we should try and find out who is a lesbian </p><p><b>Orphan cause their parents sucked: </b>there are only two girls left, Tojo-san and Akamatsu-san</p><p><b>Closeted Lesbian:</b> wait</p><p><b>Orphan cause their parents sucked: </b>what is it? You shouldn’t stall this everyone wants to be done with it</p><p><b>Closeted Lesbian: </b>I know I know</p><p><b>Closeted Lesbian: </b>I just don’t want another person to do this for me, it’s bad enough as it is</p><p><b>Orphan cause their parents sucked: </b>fine then, go ahead</p><p><b>Closeted Lesbian: </b>I cant explicitly say my name but I’m not Tojo-san and I’m the ultimate Pianist</p><p><b>Isn’t actually in love with their partner: </b>Kaede?</p><p><b>Closeted Lesbian: </b>yes, it’s me Shuichi</p><p>
  <b> <em>Mastermind has changed 2 name(s)</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>Can you come to my room so we can talk about it?</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>on my way</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>and sorry Mastermind but Ouma-kun already beat you to it</p><p>
  <b> <em>Sherlock Homo and 1 other(s) have gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Actually hates their sibling: </b>Turns out I was wrong then</p><p><b>Orphan cause their parents sucked: </b>why is that?</p><p><b>Actually hates their sibling: </b>I had assumed that you were Saihara-kun</p><p><b>Orphan cause their parents sucked: </b>and why is that exactly??</p><p><b>Actually hates their sibling: </b>Because of how well you carried this</p><p><b>Orphan cause their parents sucked: </b>sorry to disappoint but no I’m not! I’m just me</p><p><b>Once stole utensils from where they worked: </b>You’re Ouma-kun right?</p><p><b>Orphan cause their parents sucked: </b>aw man mom found out</p><p><b>Orphan cause their parents sucked: </b>well Shinguji-chan, mom, our secrets are now in the open!</p><p><b>Orphan cause their parents sucked: </b>nishishishi~</p><p>
  <b> <em>Mastermind has changed 3 name(s)</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>please, do not lock yourself in your room again Ouma-kun</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>we still have classes and you need to start taking better care of your wellbeing</p><p><b>Panta gremlin: </b>no promises mom! Don’t think I will go to class today anyway</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>contact me if you need anything Ouma-kun</p><p><b>Panta Gremlin: </b>will do Mom</p><p>
  <b> <em>Panta gremlin has gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>Shinguji-kun please know that we are here for you</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>Thank you Tojo-san</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>anytime</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>and I’m sure that you had your reasons for doing what you did</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>I did, but I do not think they are relevant anymore</p><p><b>Rope daddy:</b> if you say so</p><p>
  <b> <em>Momma bear and 1 other(s) have gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Mastermind: </b>and with that the game ends! But what happened with the couples?</p><p>
  <b> <em>Panta Gremlin has gone online </em> </b>
</p><p><b>Panta Gremlin: </b>SHUT UP!you’re more annoying than the whore, geez</p><p>
  <b> <em>Panta Gremlin has removed Mastermind</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Panta Gremlin has gone offline<br/>
</em> </b>
</p><p>&lt;rip Saimatsu guys, it had a good full chapter. Don’t worry I’m all for platonic Saimatsu just not romantic&gt;</p><p>Kaede made her way through the hallway that connected the dorms. Her dorm was at the end of the hallway, next to her was Tojo-san and in front Amami-kun. But the room of her soon-to-be-ex was at the end of the path, next to his was Himiko and near Maki.</p><p>Why soon to be ex? Well, Kaede had realised a problem a little while ago. It wasn’t a problem because it was wrong or anything like that, but she came to the realisation that she was wrong about her sexuality, all of this while dating a boy. Kaede was a lesbian, even though she thought she was bi for most of her school years, it was being in a relationship with someone of the opposite gender what made her come upon this truth.</p><p>The pianist knocked on the door, hearing steps approaching it quickly. On the other side of the now opened door was Shuichi, her best friend and current boyfriend- even if not for long. His face reeked of guilt, and she was well aware why. The secret that the mastermind had swapped for his name was that he wasn’t in love with the person they were dating, which meant that he didn’t love Kaede. The girl, however, wasn’t bothered by this, quite the opposite.</p><p>“Hi Shuichi” She said trying to sooth the tense atmosphere “can i come in?” The boy muttered an apology and moved, giving her space to enter the room. It looked the same as always, clothes scattered around the room thrown during unholy hours of the morning while he worked on a case, papers which covered the once white desk turning it into a sea of blues and black.</p><p>Kaede sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her, invitingly. Shuichi stepped towards her cautiously, he was still nervous after all.</p><p>“About the chat group-” The girl started, only to be interrupted by her friend</p><p>“Im sorry” he spited out. The pianist stared at him in confusion, he hadn’t done anything wrong after all. “I should have told you when i realised that my feelings for you were only platonic” the girl’s features soften and she placed her hands on top of his.</p><p>“Shuichi, it’s okay” She reassured him. “I was also in the wrong here. I was scared to hurt you or our friendship, but I’m glad we feel the same way about this. Even if we do break up, because let’s be honest staying together right now would be ridiculous, we will still be best friends. I’m here for you” as she finished the sentence she pulled him into a hug, he soon hugged back.</p><p>“Thank you Kaede, you always know what to say” He smiled at her and she returned the gesture.</p><p>The rest of the morning went smoothly- they had decided to skip class for the day. The duo played a couple of games- mainly those on Shuichi’s console- and talked about everything and nothing, topics range from how Kaede discovered she was actually a lesbian to Amami-kun selling weed and ended on Ouma-kun’s strange behaviour towards Kaede- which Shuichi was still worried about.</p><p>It was the best breakup they could hope for.</p><p>&lt;but what happened to Amiibo? You may ask, well I’ll tell you right now&gt;</p><p>
  <b><em><br/>
Ouma Kokichi -&gt; Amami Rantaro| </em>Fruit Family<em>| </em>3:10</b>
</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>Oh ran-ran~</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>Where were you? You weren’t in the cafeteria</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro:</b> Did you ditch me?! I feel so betrayed rn!</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>Chiiiiiiiiill I’m here</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>about time</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>where was my beloved big brother huh?</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>I was out with Keebs</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>So youre hanging with Keebo now??</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>Kokichi it’s not what you think</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>i wont hesitate, bitch</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>I’m sorry, don’t kill me</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>very well I will consider it peasants</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>I thought I was your second in command?</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>that was a lie! I cant believe you fell for that</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>what a pity</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>you made me go of topic!! Mean meany</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>what was the topic?</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>how was your date with Keebo~???</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>it wasn’t a date  </p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>suuuuuuuuuuuuuuure</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>seriously it wasn’t</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>oooooh reeeeaally? Then what did you two talk about yesterday? ;)</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>i asked him to have lunch with me</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>thats all????</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>so anticlimactic!! Booooooooo &gt;:(</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>what were you expecting?</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>kiss kiss fall in love!</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>no</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>Keebo and Ran-ran sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g<b></b></p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>Ko I swear to atua</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>&gt;:D</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>I know you like him~</p><p>
  <b>Avocado Bro:</b>
</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>perhaps</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>:eyes:</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>I knew you had a thing for the robot!!!</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>im gonna have two big bros fuck yeah</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>KOLANGUAGE</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>bitch</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>KOKICHI</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>fine fine</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>soooooo whats the plan???</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>plan?</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>how are you gonna ask him out??</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>I’m not</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>boooooring</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>coooome on!!</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>ok i’ll think about it</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>yey!!</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Miu Iruma -&gt; Keebo Idabashi| </em>Bitches need maintenance</b> <b>| 3:15</b></p><p><b>Sexy bitch: </b>how did ya date go huh Keebs?</p><p><b>Sexy bitch: </b>if he does anything to ya he is gonna fuckin regret it</p><p><b>Robodick: </b>Date? What are you talking about Iruma-san?</p><p><b>Sexy bitch: </b>God Keebs you’re so fuckin oblivious it hurts</p><p><b>Sexy bitch: </b>and call me Miu already don’t be a virgin about it</p><p><b>Robodick: </b>Sorry Miu, i didn’t mean to offend you</p><p><b>Sexy bitch: </b>geez youre too nice im not offended who do you think i am?</p><p><b>Sexy bitch: </b>im Miu fuckin Iruma the gorgeous girl genius! Not some kind of pussy</p><p><b>Robodick: </b>If you say so</p><p><b>Sexy bitch: </b>tell me about the date with avocado dick already</p><p><b>Robodick: </b>Please don’t call him that Miu! Amami-kun is actually really nice</p><p><b>Sexy bitch: </b>Is he hot tho? Cause I think his hot</p><p><b>Robodick: </b>We shouldn’t be discussing this about our friend</p><p><b>Sexy bitch: </b>dontcha like him? Like you want to fuck or somethin?</p><p><b>Robodick: </b>MIU!</p><p><b>Robodick: </b>Of course not, he’s just my friend</p><p><b>Sexy bitch: </b>bullshit you went on a date with him</p><p><b>Robodick: </b>It wasn’t a date, just a friendly hangout</p><p><b>Sexy bitch: </b>when did ya turn into the failed abortion Keebs?</p><p><b>Robodick: </b>What are you talking about? I’m not Ouma-kun!</p><p><b>Sexy bitch: </b>bitch you lying to me</p><p><b>Robodick: </b>I swear it wasn’t a date, however</p><p><b>Sexy bitch: </b>yaass spill the tea </p><p><b>Robodick: </b>I might have feelings towards Rantaro</p><p><b>Sexy bitch: </b>first name and everything? Damn youre fucked Keebs</p><p><b>Robodick: </b>What is that supposed to mean?</p><p><b>Sexy bitch: </b>means you like ‘im to much</p><p><b>Robodick: </b>Could you please help me confess?</p><p><b>Sexy bitch: </b>youre jumping right into it huh? What makes you think I know anything bout this shit?</p><p><b>Sexy bitch: </b>i know im a genius but know the damn limits</p><p><b>Robodick: </b>I see, I thought that because of your attraction to Akamatsu-san you would know</p><p><b>Sexy bitch: </b>Oi! dont bring piano freak into this</p><p><b>Sexy bitch: </b>and I haven’t even fuckin confessed yet</p><p><b>Robodick: </b>Alright then, maybe I’ll ask Akamatsu-san instead</p><p><b>Sexy bitch: </b>tell her about my crush and i’ll pulverise you</p><p><b>Robodick: </b>Don’t worry about ir Miu, I wouldn’t betray you like that</p><p><b>Sexy bitch: </b>tell me when you actually have the balls to do it</p><p><b>Sexy bitch: </b>got it Keebs</p><p><b>Robodick: </b>Of course</p><p><b>Robodick: </b>I’m going to work on my homework, I’ll go to the lab later and help you, okay?</p><p><b>Sexy bitch: </b>tty soon Keebs</p><p> </p><p>
  <b><em>Saihara Shuichi -&gt; Amami Rantaro |</em>The weed man| 3:40<br/>
<br/>
</b>
</p><p><b>Detective Emo: </b>Amami-kun can I talk to you?</p><p><b>Dora the explorer: </b>You already are tho</p><p><b>Detective Emo: </b>I wanted to ask about the whole selling weed thing</p><p><b>Dora the explorer: </b>oh shit-</p><p><b>Dora the explorer: </b>Saihara-kun I swear it was only 1 time don’t arrest me</p><p><b>Detective Emo: </b>don’t worry I wasn’t going to</p><p><b>Detective Emo: </b>it’s not like I can arrest you or anything </p><p><b>Dora the explorer: </b>ok then what do you need?</p><p><b>Detective Emo: </b>I wanted to know who you sold it to, Kirigiri-san wasn’t happy about it</p><p><b>Dora the explorer: </b>if i remember correctly it was Komaeda-kun and I gave some to Iruma-san</p><p><b>Detective Emo: </b>I see</p><p><b>Detective Emo: </b>thank you for cooperating</p><p><b>Dora the explorer: </b>you sure youre not about to arrest me? Youre speak like a cop all of a sudden<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Detective Emo: </b>Sorry! I won’t arrest you I promise</p><p><b>Dora the explorer: </b>calm down no need to apologise</p><p><b>Detective Emo: </b>okay then</p><p><b>Dora the explorer: </b>is that all? Or are you still worried about Kokichi?</p><p><b>Detective Emo: </b>how did you know?</p><p><b>Dora the explorer: </b>call it big brother intuition</p><p><b>Detective Emo: </b>he was still weird towards Kaede today and I don’t know why</p><p><b>Dora the explorer: </b>I think that if you really want to know you should ask him</p><p><b>Detective Emo: </b>I did but he just avoided the question and went back to his dorm</p><p><b>Dora the explorer: </b>sounds like something he would do</p><p><b>Dora the explorer: </b>you should know that he doesn’t have anything against you or Akamatsu-san alright?</p><p><b>Detective Emo: </b>then why is he suddenly so mean to her?</p><p><b>Dora the explorer: </b>i’ll ask him later</p><p><b>Detective Emo: </b>thank you Amami-kun </p><p><b>Dora the explorer: </b>sure thing Saihara-kun</p><p><b>Dora the explorer: </b>I’m just looking out for my little bro</p><p><b>Detective Emo: </b>see you tomorrow Amami-kun</p><p><b>Dora the explorer: </b>bye </p><p> </p><p>
  <b><em>Amami Rantaro -&gt; Ouma Kokichi| </em>Fruit Family| 3:55</b>
</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>you’re an idiot Ko</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked the second chapter! </p><p>We aren’t on saiouma territory yet but we are getting there, as well as irimatsu (because I love them)</p><p>Nicknames! There are a lot so bear with me.</p><p>Secrets:<br/>Orphan cause their parents sucked: Kokichi Ouma<br/>Closeted lesbian: Kaede Akamatsu<br/>Isn’t actually in love with their partner: Shuichi Saihara<br/>Almost died from a lung disease: Kaito Momota<br/>Stabbed a classmate: Maki Harukawa<br/>Is a drug dealer: Rantaro Amami<br/>Broke Iruma’s machines: Keebo Idabashi<br/>Has a secret stash of toys ;) : Miu Iruma<br/>Once stole utensils from where they worked: Kirumi Tojo<br/>Actually hates their sibling: Korekiyo Shinguji<br/>Physical assaulted someone: Tenko Chabashira<br/>Fell asleep in a water tank and almost drowned: Himiko Yumeno<br/>Took more than one nsfw commission: Angie Yonaga<br/>Wrote a fic where everyone in the class kills each other: Tsumugi Shirogane<br/>Took their friend’s cat: Ryoma Hoshi<br/>Was terrified of bugs when they were younger: Gonta Gokuhara</p><p>New chat nicknames:</p><p>Panta Gremlin: Kokichi<br/>Sherlock Homo: Shuichi<br/>Don’t leave me hanging: Kayayday<br/>Breaking bad: Rantaro<br/>Mister Roboto: Keebs<br/>Robo fucker: Miu<br/>Momma bear: Kirumi<br/>Rope daddy: Korekiyo<br/>SHSL Shipper: Tsumugi<br/>The power of Atua compels you: Angie<br/>You should Apollo-gise: Kaito<br/>Ass ass in: Maki<br/>Depurrssion: Ryoma<br/>Bee movie fanatic: Gonta<br/>Feminist agenda: Tenko<br/>Abracadabra bitch: Himiko</p><p>Mastermind: ####</p><p>Bitches need maintenance:<br/>Sexy bitch: Miu<br/>Robodick: Keebo</p><p>Fruit family:<br/>Lil Grape Bro: Kokichi<br/>Avocado Bro: Rantaro</p><p>The weed man:<br/>Detective Emo: Shuichi<br/>Dora the explorer: Rantaro</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Why the fuck you lying? Why you always lying?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uh oh my god (Atua) stop fucking lying</p><p>Rantaro &amp; Shuichi finally confront Kokichi in his behaviour towards Kaede</p><p>Kokichi and Miu have a plan</p><p>And there’s a lot of fluffy moments!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I’m very creative with my title names</p><p>Just a note: all the fluff/conversations that aren’t in chat format are what happened after the game (so you will be able to see maki and kaito’s conversation for example)</p><p>ALSO: I CHANGED HOW THEY ADRESS EACH OTHER IN THE CHAT, THERE ARE NO MORE CHAN/KUN/SAN (I thought you needed to know)</p><p>They all skipped class in the end-</p><p>Chat nicknames:</p><p>Panta Gremlin: Kokichi<br/>Sherlock Homo: Shuichi<br/>Don’t leave me hanging: Kaede<br/>Breaking bad: Rantaro<br/>Mister Roboto: Keebs<br/>Robo fucker: Miu<br/>Momma bear: Kirumi<br/>Rope daddy: Korekiyo<br/>SHSL Shipper: Tsumugi<br/>The power of Atua compels you: Angie<br/>You should Apollo-gise: Kaito<br/>Ass ass in: Maki<br/>Depurrssion: Ryoma<br/>Bee movie fanatic: Gonta<br/>Feminist agenda: Tenko<br/>Abracadabra bitch: Himiko</p><p>Fruit family:<br/>Lil Grape Bro: Kokichi<br/>Avocado Bro: Rantaro</p><p>My Phantom thief:<br/>Phantom thief: Kokichi<br/>Mister Detective: Shuichi</p><p>º_Magnificent bitches_º:<br/>Geniusslut: Miu<br/>supremeleadermyASS: Kokichi</p><p>The weed man:<br/>Detective Emo: Shuichi<br/>Dora the explorer: Rantaro</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b><em>Amami Rantaro -&gt; Ouma Kokichi| </em>Fruit Family| 3:55</b>
</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>you’re an idiot Ko</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>whaaaaaaaaaat??!!</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>why are you attacking me?!</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>youre so mean big bro! Mean mean mean!</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>you know what im talking about</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>buuuuut we arent talking we are texting &gt;:)</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>Kokichi</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>youre so boring sometimes ranran </p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>fine what do you want</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>to talk about how you treat Akamatsu</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>like i normally do???</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>no you dont you are being pretty aggressive</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>im just tired of the piano freak thats all</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>you know you can talk to me Ko</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>dont wanna!! :)</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>Kokichi please</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>is this about Saihara?</p><p>
  <em>Read: 3:57</em>
</p><p><em>&lt;</em>Tenko and Himiko time. What’s their ship name anyway?&gt;<br/><br/>The aikido master placed her phone on her pocket and quickly walked to the magician’s- mage’s door. Tenko was really exited, as she always was when Yumeno-san invited her over, she loved spending time with her. Long ago had the girl accepted her feelings for the redhead, she just couldn’t bring herself to say it, choosing to use her actions and words to express it without directly telling her those three words.</p><p>Some would say that Tenko acted like she was Himiko’s guard dog or something along those lines, but that’s just because she cared! The mage’s life was worth protecting with every ounce of her strength! Also-</p><p>Oops! She just walked pass the door while she got carried by her thought. Tenko took a few steps back and knocked on the door. Soon a small, sleepy redhead opened and told her to come inside. She sat on the bed and waited for Himiko, her face was just so cute! She couldn’t stop looking at it.</p><p>“Tenko wants to apologise Yumeno-san” the girl said bowing slightly.</p><p>“nyeh..? Why?” Himiko sat in the bed, clearly taken back by the other’s words.</p><p>“Tenko said Yumeno-san’s name on the chat group and now everyone knows your secret!”</p><p>“It’s okay Tenko I don’t mind, even a mage like myself can make mistakes. Also you can call me Himiko...it’s only fair” the redhead rubbed her eyes, she was really tired and just wanted to take a nap while cuddling with the aikido master.</p><p>“Of course Yu-Himiko!” Tenko’s cheeks became tainted with a light blush “Do you want to nap with Tenko, Himiko? You look tired, so you should rest to restore your mana!</p><p>“nyeh..I would like” She threw herself towards Tenko blushing, even if the aikido master couldn’t see it “and Tenko, you’re talking on the third person again” after saying that she buried her face on the aikido master’s chest and wrapped her arms around her.</p><p>“Sorry Himiko” she replied, her voice far more soft than before since she didn’t want to disrupt the mage’s sleep. “Do you want to get under the covers or are you alright?”</p><p>“..’tis fine..” Himiko said with a yawn.</p><p>“Okay, tell me if you need anything!” Tenko placed her arms around the girl’s waist, pulling her closer-if that was even possible. She loved being with Himiko like this, even if the mage didn’t return her feelings. Still she asked “Himiko?” It was time to test the waters.</p><p>“nyeh..?” Which translates to “yes?”, but Himiko just really wants to sleep right now and saying yes is a pain.</p><p>“Have you ever had a crush on anyone in our class?” Tenko finally asked, looking away.</p><p>“Yes” The mage moved a bit, trying to get comfortable again “I had a crush on Ouma back in elementary school, until I realised he played for the other team” The readhead admitted, she could remember it very clearly.</p><p>Back then- they were around eight years old- Ouma would constantly tease Himiko. Most girls in her class were sure that he just did it because he had a crush on her, since it’s common to say that when a girl treats a boy poorly it’s because they like him- tsunderes, you might call them, like Maki- or the other way around.</p><p>With that idea in mind, the mage stopped being annoyed at the prankster and would sometimes even get flustered with his teasing. Until one day, when they were walking back home and she confronted him about it. The boy stood there with a blank expression as Himiko’s face turned red, then he started laughing at her, saying that if he had a crush on anyone then it was Eito. She processed his words for a second and then asked him if he was one of those boys who like other boys- she was young and didn’t know the word gay- to which Ouma shut up, stayed silent for a few second and then started walking again without her. Needless to say she was very confused.</p><p>“Really?! That degenerate, he didn’t even bother answering your question” Tenko said, once Himiko was done with her story.</p><p>“eh..I don’t blame him. He probably didn’t realise what he was saying, if i accidentally told someone about the girl I liked and they asked that I would leave to, such a pain” She also recalled going up to her parents and asking them about it later, that’s when she learned about the different sexualities, her parents didn’t have any problem explaining it since they were both very accepting people.</p><p>“You like girls Himiko?” Tenko seemed almost too excited when she asked the question. You can’t blame her, maybe she had a chance after all!</p><p>“yes I’m bi” She simply replied “now can be go back to sleep, talking so much is a pain”</p><p>“Yes! Thank you for telling me anyway Himiko!” The aikido master said, tightening her grip on the redhead.</p><p>“You’re welcome” She struggled a bit to reply, since the girl’s hold on her was so strong but she managed. Once Tenko realised she loosen up a bit and it was only a matter of minutes until both of them were asleep.</p><p>&lt;They are just so wholesome :’)&gt;</p><p>
  <b><em>Amami Rantaro -&gt; Ouma Kokichi| </em>Fruit Family| 4:05</b>
</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>Saihara chan???</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>why would this be about him??</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>Ko we both know you have feelings for ‘im</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>i dont like Saihara</p><p><b>Avocado Bro:</b> still denying it huh?</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>theres nothing to deny if there arent any feelings to begin with!!!</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>suspicious</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>is that all???</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>you should know im a veeery busy man!!</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>i have a meeting with the president of russia in 2 min!!!</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>sure</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>if you ever wanna talk about it tell me ok?</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro:</b> of coooourse! :D</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>bye bye ranran~!</p><p><b>Avocado Bro:</b> bye Ko</p><p>&lt;Kokichi be ignoring his feelings....but what was that about a plan?&gt;</p><p>Her footsteps resonated on the entire hall. Of all the things, that dipshit just had to choose that one right?! It was probably that rat playing another one of his stupid pranks anyway. It was incredible that Kaito was so stupid that he didn’t even care about what her secret meant. Yes, she had stabbed someone, but it wasn’t supposed to happen. Not that anyone in the class would believe that....except the astronaut that is and maybe Shuichi since he normally follows him blindly- he fits the role of “sidekick” perfectly.</p><p>The door had a shiny plate in front it that read <em>Momota Kaito. </em>No turning back now. She knocked- more like pounded, she was using too much force- on the door and waited.</p><p>“Hey Makiroll” What a dumb nickname “I’m glad you actually came, come in and close the door” he turned around and went towards the middle of the room, there two different color bean bags lay, waiting for them. Kaito has been kind enough to make some tea for them, was it to help her calm down? She was completely calm already.</p><p>“Here” he handed her a cup of tea after she sat down, the bean bag wasn’t that bad actually “carefully it’s still hot” and he was right, thank god for the napkin. “So, you wanna talk about it Makiroll?”</p><p>“Don’t call me that” Was her automatic response “and I came to justify myself” even if it sounded weird, the assassin wasn’t too keen on the idea of the boy thinking differently or her and leaving her alone. “I know that being an assassin is- was my job” she quickly corrected herself “but that doesn’t give any reason as to why I would have hurt someone in our school”</p><p>The astronaut was giving her his full attention, who wouldn’t? “The truth is, it was an accident” she eyed his response but couldn’t see any sign that he could be doubting what she said, so she carried on “I was training in my lab and I happened to be using a knife. Suddenly someone jumped from behind me, I think they were trying to scare me, and instinctively I lounged my knife at them. And stabbed them” she stared at the dark tea and took a long sip, the warmth felt good in her throat “that’s all”</p><p>Kaito took in the story, then drank his tea and finally spoke “See? I knew it wasn’t your fault Makiroll! Someone just sneaked up on you when they shouldn’t have!” He gave her a reassuring smile. Fuck it looked cute. She played with her hair to distract herself. “Do you know who it was?”</p><p>Maki thought for a moment “It was an upperclassman, Mioda” she said.</p><p>“The one that’s dating the nurse?” The assassin nodded “oh! That explains why she was in the infirmary when I went recently” Unfortunately, the astronaut had a bit of a health problem lately- thankfully it turned out to be just a cold- so he had gone to see the nurse a couple of times and Mioda would always come by and chat with her, sometimes giving her some kisses and whatnot.</p><p>“I tried to apologise but she said it was alright, so I dropped it” Maki sighed “I still don’t know how this “mastermind” knew it. I bet it’s Ouma playing one of his sick pranks” she really detested him, even all those years ago.</p><p>“I don’t know Makiroll, I want to agree with you, but why would he tell everyone his secret then?” The astronaut rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>“To <em>seem</em> like he wasn’t a part of it” she’d drank the rest of her tea in one swing. That little brat was insufferable.</p><p>“Calm down Makiroll! Why don’t we do something to take your mind off of things?” Kaito suggested. What he really wanted was an excuse to spend the entire day with the brunette, since he wanted to get closer to her but every time he tried she would push him away and call him an idiot.</p><p>“Sure” Kaito got excited and stood up, the assassin followed suit “what did you have in mind?” Maki asked when they were already in the hallway. The astronaut had completely forgotten of the mugs and the fact that he had to clean them by this point.</p><p>“It’s a surprise!” He smiled at her. The girl quickly grabbed her hair and started playing with it, looking for a way not to look at Kaito’s face. Said boy grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the door. “Come on Makiroll! I, Kaito Momota Luminary of the Stars, will make sure that you have the best possible day!”</p><p>And Maki did. She enjoyed every second as the stupidly amazing boy dragged her around the areas that surrounded the campus. She wouldn’t mind doing this more often, actually.</p><p>Does this count as a date?</p><p>&lt;I know the written bits are short, I’m sorry! It’s just some fluff for the soul&gt;<br/><br/><b><em>Amami Rantaro -&gt; Saihara Shuichi| </em>The weed man| 4:07</b></p><p><b>Dora the explorer: </b>Hey Saihara</p><p><b>Detective Emo: </b>yes Amami?</p><p><b>Dora the explorer: </b>can you try and talk to Ko? He wont listen to me</p><p><b>Detective Emo: </b>how could I help? You are the closest to him</p><p><b>Dora the explorer: </b>me and Miu technically</p><p><b>Dora the explorer: </b>but i have the feeling that he’ll listen to you</p><p><b>Detective Emo: </b>alright I’ll talk to him when I finish with this case</p><p><b>Dora the explorer: </b>overworking again?</p><p><b>Detective Emo: </b>No just checking over a file</p><p><b>Dora the explorer: </b>really now?</p><p><b>Dora the explorer: </b>i think I need to send you to workaholic anonymous Saihara</p><p><b>Detective Emo: </b>what?!</p><p><b>Detective Emo: </b>I’m not a workaholic!</p><p><b>Dora the explorer: </b>calm down it was a joke Saihara</p><p><b>Detective Emo: </b>oh</p><p><b>Detective Emo: </b>sorry</p><p><b>Dora the explorer: </b>its ok dont apologise</p><p><b>Dora the explorer: </b>talk to Ko when you can ok?</p><p><b>Detective Emo: </b>of course</p><p><b>Dora the explorer: </b>thx </p><p>&lt;I know it’s called Amamiibo, but I won’t pass out on the opportunity to call it Amiibo&gt;<br/><br/>Rantaro was laying on his bed, waiting his impending doom. Keebo was going to burst through his door any minute now to ask why the <em>heck</em> he sold drugs to- to his knowledge- two people, and one of them being his upperclassman! He would probably get scolded and decided that he would ask Keebo to go get lunch with him again, it went smoothly last time. Just don’t make it awkward Rantaro, this isn’t a date.</p><p>As he had anticipated, the adventurer could hear frantic knocking coming from his door. He got up and opened it, revealing a very annoying looking- at least as annoyed as Keebo could get, which isn’t saying much- white haired boy.</p><p>“Amami-kun, can we please talk about the drug dealing you’ve been doing?” Keebo asked.</p><p>“Keebs again, it isn’t drug dealing” Rantaro replied, moving from the door so that the boy could come in.</p><p>“You sold weed, weed is considered a drug. Therefore you sold drugs. That is the definition of drug dealing Amami-kun”</p><p>“Maybe” He rubbed the back of his neck and offered a smile “but it was one time Keebs, it won’t happen again” The white haired boy eyed him suspiciously.</p><p>“Consuming drugs at our age is dangerous Amami-kun, so can be said for any age for that matter. Please tell me you haven’t consumed drugs before” Oh no, he made Keebs worried about his health.</p><p>“I can’t lie to you can I?” He asked the air. Dammit.</p><p>“You can, but I would appreciate it if you didn’t” Both boys moved to the couch and sat down.</p><p>“Well, to be honest, I have. But-” Rantaro started before he was interrupted by Keebo.</p><p>“Amami-kun!” He shirked “you smoked weed?!” Rantaro quickly realised that should have stayed quite.</p><p>“Keebs, it’s fine” He tried to calm the engineer. “I was up in the roof with more people, nothing stupid happened”</p><p>“How did you even get weed?!” Keebo was far from calmed by that statement. Why would Amami-kun do that?!</p><p>“Well....” He trailed off, not really wanting to out his supplier.</p><p>“Do you have weed inside your room? If you do, we must dispose of it” Keebo instructed, it was dangerous to have it on school grounds, not only for Amami’s health but also in case the headmaster found out.</p><p>“No, I don’t have it here” He had been running out of it anyway “Keebs you need to chill, it’s fine”</p><p>“Sorry Amami-kun, but this is for your own safety” Keebo replied. And Rantaro took this opportunity to change topics.</p><p>“How about we go get some fresh air? We could go get some lunch together maybe? If you would like to of course”</p><p>The robotics engineer hesitated for a moment, then answered “Fine, but I’m not forgetting about this Amami-kun” Keebo said, getting up from his seat. He patted down his uniform to remove the wrinkles and suddenly stopped. “Wait, Amami-kun?” The other hummed in acknowledgement “is this a..date?”</p><p>Rantaro chocked on air. Did Keebs really just ask that?! A date?! Oh no, he’s panicking. Calm down Rantaro. “If you want it to be....” real smooth.</p><p>“I would like that” They stayed there smiling at each other for a moment. What do people do on dates? “However, Amami-kun, you do realise it’s 10 am right?” Keebo broke the silence.</p><p>“Yes, and?” Amami led the way out of the dorm and locked the door when they were both out. Then they started walking down the hall, it was unnaturally quiet.</p><p>“You wanted to go eat lunch” The robotics engineer pointed out. Rantaro thought about it for a moment, then he answered.</p><p>“Brunch then?” He turned to Keebo, who nodded. The pair kept walking outside of the dorms making small talk, the white haired boy mentioned how Miu had stopped him in the hall on his way to Amami’s dorm to ask about the machines he broke, the girl got rightfully angry at him but ultimately let him go.</p><p>Rantaro lead the way, he wanted to show Keebo a café that he frequented with his sisters- yes, the twelve of them. Surprisingly, when they were halfway there, the robotics engineer grabbed his hand. The adventurer looked at him and found him smiling at him. He blushed and smiled back.</p><p>In the end they had a great time. Who knew that selling weed would get him a date with his crush, huh?</p><p>&lt;I tried! I hope they were in character..&gt;</p><p>
  <b><em>Saihara Shuichi -&gt; Ouma Kokichi| </em>My phantom thief ♡| 4:12</b>
</p><p><b>Mister Detective: </b>Ouma? Can we talk?</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>OwO?</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>why would my beloved want to talk to me?</p><p><b>Mister Detective: </b>you probably already know</p><p><b>Mister Detective: </b>but I wanted to talk about you and Kaede</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>again?</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>isnt there another thing we can talk about?</p><p><b>Mister Detective: </b>I just want to know why youre suddenly so distant</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>fine</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>but you have to promise me you wont tell her</p><p><b>Mister Detective: </b>I do</p><p><b>Mister Detective: </b>why?</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>gimme a minute</p><p> </p><p>
  <b><em>Ouma Kokichi -&gt; Iruma Miu| </em>º_Magnificent bitches_º| 4:14</b>
</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>MIU MIU MIU MIU</p><p><b>Geniusslut: </b>THE FUCK YOU WANT FAILED ABORTION </p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>i have an idea but i need your help</p><p><b>Geniusslut: </b>sure</p><p><b>Geniusslut: </b>if you get on your knees and beg</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>why arent i surprise</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>im not doing that slut</p><p><b>Geniusslut: </b>sucks to be you then gremlin</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>you have a crush on Kayayday dont you???</p><p><b>Geniusslut: </b>and what if i do bitch?</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>weeeeeell...</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>for this plan to work i need a tiny winy favor</p><p><b>Geniusslut: </b>i already told you twink im not doing shit</p><p><b>Geniusslut: </b>what the fuck is this plan anyway?</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>tell anyone and im sending my subordinates to murder you got it???</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>i might have a little crush on the stupid detective </p><p><b>Geniusslut: </b>you have a thing for Virginhara?! OMG</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>shut up slut you like the piano freak</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>soooooo</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS:</b> he wants to now why i was mean to Kayayday when they were dating</p><p><b>Geniusslut: </b>about fucking time they broke up</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>let me finish bitchlet!!</p><p><b>Geniusslut: </b>s-sorry</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>and im not about to tell him I like him </p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>thats were you come in</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>im gonna fake a crush on Akamatsu</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>but my gay ass has no fucking clue what you find attractive about her</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>so tell me my dear whore!!! Why do you like piano freak??</p><p><b>Geniusslut: </b>thats your plan?</p><p><b>Geniusslut: </b>is that all I have to do? This smells super fuckin fishy</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>actuuaaaaaaallyyyyyy</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>i was wondering....if you could pretend to have a crush on my beloved detective~</p><p><b>Geniusslut: </b>on his virgin ass? Hell no</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>buuuut Miu!!!</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>if you do this then i will test out your next invention!</p><p><b>Geniusslut: </b>ya gotta give me more than that bitch</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>uuuuuugh fiiine  &gt;~&lt;</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>what do you want???</p><p><b>Geniusslut: </b>1 you still have to test my newest invention</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>im gonna regret this</p><p><b>Geniuslut: </b>2 you have to help me confess to Kaede later</p><p><b>Geniusslut:</b> 3 you help me get Keebs and Avocado dick together </p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>that wasnt as awful as I thought</p><p><b>Geniusslut: </b>4 when you and Shyhara get together you have to tell me who tops</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>aaaaaand you just ruined it</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>why do you wanna know that??? Filthy whore</p><p><b>Geniuslut: </b>lets just say I have a bet with someone ;)</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>fucking cum dumpster</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>but fine</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>now! Send me a list of what you like about piano freak!!!</p><p><b>Geniusslut: </b>and you send me what you like about your emo??</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>thats the plan!!</p><p>
  <b> <em>Geniusslut has send Kaedeisthebest.doc</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>supremeleadermyASS has send YOURWRONGitsSaiharachan.doc</em> </b>
</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>time to work &gt;:)</p><p>
  <br/>
  <b><em>Ouma Kokichi -&gt; Saihara Shuichi| </em>My phantom thief ♡<em>| </em>4:25</b>
</p><p><b>Mister Detective: </b>You've been quite for a while</p><p><b>Mister Detective: </b>Is everything all right Ouma?</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>yes! Just not that easy to say</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>also I was finishing my panta :P</p><p><b>Mister Detective: </b>Could you please tell me now?</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>I LIKE AKAMATSU</p><p><b>Mister Detective: </b>like as in...you have a crush on her?</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>.....yes</p><p><b>Mister Detective: </b>Oh Ouma i didn’t know</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>of course you didnt</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>nobody did</p><p><b>Mister Detective: </b>Well I’m sorry but you should already know that she is a lesbian</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>i know Saihara chan</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>its just that when you got together i felt jealous of you</p><p><b>Mister Detective: </b>Then why were you were acting like that towards her?</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>i wanted her attention duh</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>but i wasnt sure how to get it</p><p><b>Mister Detective: </b>if you really want to get closer to her I can help you</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>you would do that?? (☆0☆)<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Mister Detective: </b>of course</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>thank you so much Shumai!! (≧∇≦)/</p><p><b>Mister Detective: </b>you’re welcome Ouma</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>okay! How do i do it?? How do i get closer to Akamatsu??</p><p><b>Mister Detective: </b>first i think you need to apologise<b></b></p><p><b>Mister Detective: </b>then you can start by being nicer to her</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>does she mind me lying??</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>cause i dont wanna be close to someone like that</p><p><b>Mister Detective: </b>didn’t you say you have a crush on her?</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>yeah</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>i think shes really pretty and i like her optimism</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>but I don’t wanna be around someone who wants to change me... (；一_一)</p><p><b>Mister Detective: </b>I don’t really see why someone would like to do that</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>(?-?)</p><p><b>Mister Detective: </b>if it was someone like Kaito then sure</p><p><b>Mister Detective: </b>but I think you’re great how you are</p><p><b>Mister Detective: </b>I mean you’re funny and can easily make people feel better</p><p><b>Mister Detective: </b>andyou care about everyone on your own way</p><p><b>Phantom thief:</b> <b></b></p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>thanks</p><p><b>Mister Detective: </b>sorry! Did I say something weird?<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>no its fine Saihara </p><p>&lt;Wondered how that affected Kokichi?&gt;</p><p>The supreme leader starred at his phone, trying his hardest- that’s a lie- to stop rereading Saihara’s texts. But god it was so hard! His face burned and after he sent the last message the phone flew through the room. Why was he acting like this? He had to play it cool, he was supposed to act as if he liked Akamatsu goddammit!</p><p>Kokichi grabbed the closest pillow- one of the many that were placed on his bed- and squeezed the (zero) life it had out of it. Did Saihara really think all of that about him?! Fuck, he was gay panicking because of the detective...again. This definitely isn’t the first time. He scream into the pillow, thankfully drowning out the noise. If anyone walked in on him he would murdered the right now, Kokichi knew that he probably looked like a lovesick high school girl.</p><p>The boy clanged to his pillow and allowed his imagination to take over. He fantasied about Shuichi being there with him, hugging him, they would just talk and cuddle and spend the whole day together. He thought of the detective holding his waist and securing him in place, not letting go. Maybe then he would kiss him and they could nap...or...</p><p>Kokichi stoped himself before his mind went to...dangerous places.</p><p>Focus on the lie, he told himself. It’s what you do best after all.</p><p>&lt;Jumping to our local bi disaster real quick&gt;<br/><br/>Shuichi waited for Ouma’s response. Had he done something wrong? He just told him his honest feelings, was it too much? Oh no, his anxiety was picking up. Maybe Kaede would know what to do? No, he couldn’t do that to Ouma, after all the boy had confessed his crush on the pianist mere moments ago. Even if he didn’t like the sound of that......wait what was he thinking?<br/><br/>Kaede was off the list, Kaito? Or Maki? No, they both hate him. He read over his messages again, trying to look for something that he did wrong. And then it hit him.</p><p>Shit</p><p>Did Ouma-kun think he was coming onto him?! If you read his words in a certain way it could appear to be a confession, or at least the start of one, so what of Ouma thought that was what it was? He had told him he had a crush on another person and then he goes and says all of that stuff! Great job Shuichi! He really needed Kaede now.</p><p>In the middle of his panicking he opened up his calling app and selected Kaede’s contact.</p><p>
  <em>transcript of the call to Der Flohwalzer from Saihara Shuichi’s phone:</em>
</p><p>“Kaede I need your help!”</p><p>“Woah, Shuichi. Are you alright?”</p><p>“No, no I’m not”</p><p>“Are you having one of those..?”</p><p>“I don’t think I am, it’s just...”</p><p>“Okay good, you said you need my help. With what?”</p><p>“Someone just told me that they..have a crush on another person”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“Then they said that if they ever happened to be with this person they didn’t want them to try and change them. So, I said that nobody would want to change them and they asked why, in response I listed some i like about them. After that their answer was kind of weird so I asked if they were okay and they said yes and then went offline. Now that I read over the messages again I realised that they might have interpreted it as if I was confessing to them or something like that and I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>“First, breath” A deep breath can be heard “Good, now tell me, did they react as if you had confessed. Did they reject you or your advances?”</p><p>“No, they didn’t directly say anything. But I’m still worried!”</p><p>“Do you want me to come over? Would that help you calm down?”</p><p>“Yes, that would be great. Thank you Kaede”</p><p>“That’s what best friends are for Shuichi!”</p><p>
  <em>End of transcript. Call ended at: 4:34<b></b></em>
</p><p>
  <b>The 69th circle of hell| 4:35</b>
</p><p><b>Abracadabra bitch: </b>it IS a power nap...nyeh</p><p><b>Mister Roboto:</b> According to its definition then no, sleeping for four hours isn’t taking a power nap</p><p><b>Mister Roboto: </b>A power nap is supposed to be one or two hours long, it’s supposed to give you energy</p><p><b>Abracadabra bitch: </b>what if I need four hours to get energy?..nyeh</p><p><b>Mister Roboto: </b>In that case it’s a REGULAR nap</p><p><b>Feminist Agenda: </b>No! Himiko is right! A four hour nap van still be considered a power nap!</p><p><b>Breaking Bad: </b>sorry but I have to side with Keebs in this</p><p><b>Feminist Agenda:</b> of course the degenerates would side with each other!</p><p><b>Mister Roboto: </b>Please do not call Rantaro that</p><p><b>Breaking Bad: </b>its fine Keebs</p><p><b>Panta Gremlin: </b>first names? (0-0)</p><p><b>Mister Roboto: </b>Yes! Rantaro told me I can use his after out date today</p><p><b>Panta Gremlin: </b>DATE?!?!</p><p><b>Panta Gremlin: </b>and i didnt know about this BECAUSE?!?!</p><p><b>Breaking Bad: </b>because you can get really annoying</p><p><b>Breaking Bad: </b>also you where too busy gay panicking-</p><p><b>Mister Roboto: </b>Sorry Rantaro, I thought you had already told him</p><p><b>Breaking Bad: </b>tis fine Keebs</p><p><b>Panta Gremlin: </b>big bro is abandoning me for his boyfriend!!!! ;-;</p><p><b>Breaking Bad: </b>:)</p><p><b>Panta Gremlin: </b>evil (-_-)</p><p><b>Breaking Bad: </b>youre one to talk</p><p><b>Mister Roboto: </b>We aren’t dating Ouma</p><p><b>Panta Gremlin: </b>you two arent dating yet?</p><p><b>Panta Gremlin: </b>you sure are taking your sweet time</p><p><b>Breaking Bad: </b>you have NO RIGHT to say that</p><p><b>Panta Gremlin:</b> watch me</p><p>
  <b> <em>Breaking Bad has gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Panta Gremlin: </b>oh boy</p><p><b>Panta Gremlin: </b>im gonna die</p><p><b>Robo Fucker: </b>finally!</p><p><b>Panta Gremlin: </b>shut up bitchlet</p><p><b>Robo Fucker: </b>make me shota</p><p><b>You should Apollo-gise: </b>what does that mean?</p><p><b>Robo Fucker: </b>its like a loli but its a guy</p><p><b>Robo Fucker: </b>and they always bottom, like this twink</p><p><b>Panta Gremlin: </b>DONT ATTACK MY RIGHTS LIKE THAT</p><p><b>Mister Roboto: </b>Miu?</p><p><b>Robo Fucker: </b>whatcha need Keebs?</p><p><b>Mister Roboto: </b>May I change your username? It makes me uncomfortable</p><p><b>Panta Gremlin: </b>so you are a robot afterall!! I knew it</p><p><b>Mister Roboto: </b>No Ouma, I’m not a robot</p><p><b>Robo Fucker: </b>sure thing Keebs make sure it’s 16+ tho<br/><br/><b><em>Mister Roboto has changed Robo Fucker’s name to “Where’s my hammer”</em></b></p><p><b>Where’s my hammer: </b>thats right where is it fuckin twink?</p><p><b>Panta Gremlin: </b>dont know what youre talking about whore</p><p><b>Panta Gremlin: </b>are we not going to talk about how I was totally right??</p><p><b>Panta Gremlin: </b>i mean its obvious now that Keeboy is a roboksjdjsjdjsksndms</p><p>
  <b> <em>Panta Gremlin has gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>Ouma?!</p><p><b>Bee movie fanatic: </b>Gonta not understand is Ouma okay?</p><p><b>Bee movie fanatic: </b>did Ouma get hurt?</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>I don’t know Gokuhara</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>could you check up on him?</p><p><b>Bee movie fanatic: </b>Yes! Gonta go save Ouma!</p><p>
  <b> <em>Bee movie fanatic has gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Depurrssion: </b>more lurkers it appears</p><p><b>Where’s my hammer: </b>eh it was about time sometime tried to murder him</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>don’t say that Iruma!</p><p><b>Where’s my hammer: </b>why you have a crush on him or something?</p><p><b>Where’s my hammer: </b>you wanna fuck the twink~?</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>NO</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>Why did you jump to that conclusion?!</p><p>
  <b> <em>Panta Gremlin is online</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Panta Gremlin: </b>i lived bitches</p><p><b>Panta Gremlin: </b>What the fuck is going on???</p><p><b>Where’s my hammer: </b>great you’re back</p><p>
  <b> <em>Where’s my hammer change Panta Gremlin’s name to “Saihara’s shota”</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Where’s my hammer: </b>there!</p><p><b>Saihara’s</b><b> shota: </b>im taking away your admin rights</p><p><b>Momma Bear: </b>Hello, I’m sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if anyone wanted some tea?</p><p><b>Momma Bear: </b>I’m in the dining room in case anyone wants to accompany me</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>That sounds nice thank you TojoI will go down in a minute</p><p><b>Saihara’s</b><b> shota: </b>i’ll be there in a jiffy mom!! (^-^)</p><p><b>Momma Bear: </b>Would you like the grape flavoured tea you made me buy last time?</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>thats the one!! Thanks mom you’re the best!!</p><p><b>Where’s my hammer: </b>can ya bring it to my lab?</p><p><b>Momma Bear: </b>Of course Iruma</p><p><b>Mister Roboto: </b>Would you mind bringing some for me too? I’m in the lab with Miu</p><p><b>Breaking Bad: </b>actually Keebs</p><p><b>Breaking Bad: </b>wanna come and drink with me? youre nice company</p><p><b>Mister Roboto: </b>Sure Rantaro </p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>remind me why you arent dating???</p><p><b>Momma Bear: </b>Does anyone else want some tea?</p><p>
  <b>Momma Bear:</b>
</p><p><b>Momma Bear: </b>Very well then, I will start making them. Please come by whenever you like.</p><p>
  <b> <em><br/>Momma Bear and 5 other(s) have gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you say, does a 4 hour nap count as a power nap or a normal nap?</p><p>I just wanted some sort of topic to add a bit of the chat with everyone in it!</p><p>Sorry for taking so long! I was busy with irl stuff and spent like 3 days trying to make this, then I lost the last bit of the chapter and had to rewrite it.<br/>Sorry!!</p><p> </p><p>Also...you might have noticed....the tags changed ;)</p><p>Have a great day/night~!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Great! Seems like things are going according to plan....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shuichi helps Kokichi with his “crush”<br/>Miu test her acting skills (and inevitably fucks up because of Kaede)<br/>And Kokichi is suffering (more than usual)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to thank you guys because I have 80 kudos??? And over 700 hits?? Like damn, you guys are motivating me to continue with this dumb story! :D<br/>Thank you so much!</p><p>Names!(no main chat on this chapter, sorry peeps):</p><p>The Shuichi protection squad:<br/>Support boy: Kaito<br/>Attack girl: Maki<br/>Protect girl: Kaede<br/>Must protect: Shuichi </p><p>The Piano Master:<br/>Hatsune Miku kinnie: Kokichi<br/>Piano kinnie: Kaede</p><p>º_Magnificent sluts_º:<br/>supremeleadermyASS: Kokichi<br/>Geniuslut: Miu</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi made his way to the dining room. Thankfully every class had its own kitchen and a common room of sorts- consisting of space for both a small dining room and living room, at least it had a couch and a large tv that they used for movie night.</p><p>When he arrived he saw that some people were already there, as expected Tojo-san was serving the tea and some cookies on the table, Amami-kun was calmly chatting with Idabashi-kun about some topic that he couldn’t hear and Ouma-kun sat near the end of the table, he was looking at the other boys talk with a small smile in his face.</p><p>As soon as the supreme leader saw him he waved enthusiastically, clearly signalling him to come sit with him. Shuichi ended up sitting across from Ouma on the table, the other had a huge- fake, but he didn’t know that- smile plastered on his face. Right, Shuichi was supposed to help him get closer to Kaede even if the girl would never returned Ouma’s feelings.</p><p>“Took you long enough Saihara-chan! It feels like I’ve been waiting for one thousand years!” The supreme leader said dramatically. Shuichi was ready to apologise for it, but was stopped by the short boy “But, that’s a lie, you were actually pretty quick. What? Did you really think I was mad at you?”</p><p>“A little” He moved his gaze to the table and wished he still had his hat, he left it in a drawer somewhere thanks to Kaede’s encouragement. When he looked up he could swear he saw the smallest frown on Ouma’s face, though he couldn’t be sure as it disappeared immediately after.</p><p>“You’re so dumb so times Saihara-chan, did you know that?” The supreme leader turned his attention towards his nails, they were well kept unlike Shuichi’s- he had an unhealthy habit of biting them. “Whateves, you said you would help me right?” Even if he didn’t know what caused it, the detective-in-training couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed at the question.</p><p>“Yes, I would like to help you Ouma-kun” Shuichi kindly smiled at him and Ouma could swear that was one of the loveliest smiles he has ever seen- <em>concentrate!</em>- but who cares anyway. However, the boy couldn’t help but smile back, even if it soon turned into a grin to disguise the previous action- <em>just keep lying, it’s what you do best after all</em>.</p><p>“What are you waiting for then, huh? Tell me, tell me!” Ouma beamed with excitement- or so he thought.</p><p>“Well, I think first we need to think about how you are going to apologise to her. I was wondering if you already had any ideas?” Shuichi offered “It’s fine if you don’t though, I know it doesn’t come as second nature to you” <em>Wow, he knows so much about me! I wasn’t sure if he even payed attention to me when we hang out. Fuck, Kokichi focus he’s saying something. </em>“-and it’s fine if you don’t want to change, I mean I find your lies really interesting, but Kaede would appreciate it if you could be a little honest when you tell her why you were acting like that” this was going on for <em>way</em> to long.<br/><br/></p><p>“Okay, okay. I get it Saihara-chan! You think I’m the most amazing person in the world, can’t say I judge you my ten thousand subordinates agree with you!” Shuichi shot him a look, he could obviously tell that Ouma hadn’t really payed that much attention to what he was saying. “Don’t look at me like that Saihara-chan! It’s scary!” He faked a shudder.</p><p>“Sorry! But you missed the point of what I was telling you Ouma-kun” the detective-in-training thought for a moment, bringing his hand over his mouth- <em>that is so adorable, he always look so</em>- <em>KOKICHI, </em>Ouma scolded himself, he couldn’t get carried away by the breathtaking boy in front of him. On second thought maybe this wasn’t just a tiny crush like he claimed- <em>of course it wasn’t, it’s called lying</em>. “Actually, I believe that you did that on purpose, didn’t you?”</p><p>“Whatever could you mean by that, Saihara-chan?” Kokichi asked, flattering his eyelashes innocently. He was not about to let Shuichi figure him out, at least not that easily.</p><p>“You don’t like apologising, so you tried to change the topic. Isn’t that right?” Ouma stared at him blankly for a second and that was enough for Shuichi to make up his mind “there’s nothing wrong with it, I get that you have a “reputation” to uphold but saying sorry isn’t going to ruin it. You can still be the class prankster while being even a little nicer”</p><p>“Stupid Saihara-chan” He muttered “A supreme leader like myself isn’t afraid of such a simple thing, I just find it extremely boring. Though I appreciate that you recognise that I do, indeed, have a reputation in this school.” Saihara sighed, Ouma was pretty stubborn wasn’t he?</p><p>“Okay then Ouma-kun, as long as you apologise in the end, it’s fine” Tojo-san placed a cup of tea in front of Shuichi, the boy thanked her and she walked away “What are you going to do about...” he didn’t finish the question, just in case Amami-kun and Idabashi-kun didn’t know.</p><p>“Confess of course!” Shuichi stared at him in disbelief “nishishi, that’s a lie! Can’t believe you actually fell for that Saihara-chan” Kokichi took the cup of tea and drank a sip, making a small satisfactory sound when he was done. “I’ll wait until the feelings are gone. Crushes are dumb anyway, I know that in, like, a week I won’t feel this way anymore” the boy shrugged.</p><p>The duo kept conversing as they drank their tea, when Kaede stepped into the room. She was closely followed why Iruma-san and they seemed very engaged in whatever conversation they were having. The pianist snorted loudly at some comment that the inventor said and caught the boys’ attention.</p><p>“Akamatsu-chaaaaaaan!” Ouma yelled from his sit, the girl turned to look at him and her face dropped slightly “come, sit with us!” He gestured towards the chair next to him. Not wanting to seem rude, Kaede went and sat...next to Shuichi. “Ew! Now I have to sit next to the whore”</p><p>“Oi! As if sitting next to you is any fucking better, ya stupid twink!” Iruma replied, starting a quarrel between the two. Shuichi and Kaede exchanged a look, the pair in front of them was behaving as if they were children but there was nothing they could do.</p><p>The pianist cleared her throat to catch their attention “So, Ouma-kun” the boy smiled at the mention of his name “why did you want me to sit here? I don’t have anything against you, but it doesn’t seem like you really like me”</p><p>“About that..” The supreme leader started, grabbing a strand of his hair and twirling it in his finger “I wanted to apologise” Kaede was taken back by the reaction, it seemed genuine enough “I was acting like dick, and for that I’m sorry Akamatsu-chan. But I only did it because I wanted your attention!” If she was astonished when this started, right now her mind was blown by this. Ouma kokichi was apologising. There’s going to be a thunderstorm today right?</p><p>“Ouma-kun, why did you want my attention?” She asked. Shuichi could see his mask slip for a moment- <em>ha! You wish</em>- and he looked surprised at the question. Thankfully he “recovered” swiftly.</p><p>“Well...I was wondering if we could...hang out some time Akamatsu-chan? I want to get to know you better.” Even if he was smiling something felt off about the expression to Shuichi, he couldn’t put his finger on it. “I mean, you are the class rep and you told me at the start of the year to try and be friends with everyone. What is a better start than you?”</p><p>“Uh, yes, sure! You could come to eat lunch with Kaito, Maki, Shuichi and I tomorrow if you want” Kaede beamed. This was a very pleasant outcome after all, she thought that maybe Ouma had been angry at her or maybe jealous since she was pretty sure that he liked Shuichi. Now, she wasn’t so sure.</p><p>“Really?!” Ouma asked, everyone questioned wether or not his eyes just shined while doing so. The pianist nodded, then she turned to the detective.</p><p>“Are you okay with that Shuichi?” The boy nodded “Great! Then we’ll have to ask Kaito and Maki, after that we can tell you where we are going. Alright Ouma-kun?” She pulled out her phone.</p><p>“Yay! Thanks a bunch Kayayday! Oh, can i call you that?” He only waited for a second before responding his own question, Kaede of course didn’t have enough time “who cares, you’re Kayayday now” he smiled proudly and finished his tea. Then he stood up and yanked Iruma from her seat, vigorously dragging her away as he yelled “send me a message when you know the answer! Can’t wait to spend some time with my beloved Akamatsu-chan!”</p><p>With doubt written all over her face, Kaede pulled our her phone and messaged their group chat. While Shuichi watched as Ouma disappeared in a corner. Why did he take Iruma with him? She had barely spoken anyway.</p><p>
  <b>The Shuichi protection squad| 4:53 pm</b>
</p><p><b>Protect girl: </b>Hi guys! I wanted to know if I could invite someone to have lunch with us tomorrow</p><p><b>Support boy: </b>Sure Kaede!</p><p><b>Attack girl: </b>depends</p><p><b>Attack girl: </b>who is it?<br/><b><br/>Support boy: </b>come on Makiroll if they are Kaedes frend then how bad can it we?</p><p><b>Attack girl: </b>I don’t know</p><p><b>Attack girl: </b>and it’s friend, idiot</p><p><b>Protect girl: </b>about that...</p><p><b>Protect girl: </b>it’s Ouma</p><p><b>Support boy: </b>WAT?????!!!</p><p><b>Attack girl: </b>never</p><p><b>Must protect: </b>Guys it’s fine</p><p><b>Must protect: </b>Ouma really isn’t that bad can’t you give him a chance?</p><p><b>Support boy: </b>Bro</p><p><b>Support bot: </b>he once threw water on my hair in the midle of clas</p><p><b>Support boy: </b>cause he wanted to SEE MY HAIR WITHOUT JEL</p><p><b>Must protect: </b>well yeah...</p><p><b>Must protect: </b>but that was just a simple prank</p><p><b>Attack girl: </b>One time he covered my crossbows with sparkling rainbow glitter</p><p><b>Attack girl: </b>it took me three days to clean them Shuichi</p><p><b>Must protect: </b>again just a prank guys</p><p><b>Must protect: </b>you don’t even use them that much</p><p><b>Attack girl: </b>No, but it was extremely annoying</p><p><b>Attack girl: </b>he’s worst that Kaito</p><p><b>Support boy: </b>exactly!</p><p><b>Support boy: </b>wait</p><p><b>Protect girl: </b>Just this once?</p><p><b>Must protect: </b>please Kaito, Maki</p><p>
  <b>Attack girl:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Support boy:</b>
</p><p><b>Attack girl: </b>fine</p><p><b>Attack girl: </b>but if he does ANYTHING out of line I’m kicking him out</p><p><b>Support boy: </b>me to Makiroll </p><p><b>Must protect: </b>thank you guys</p><p><b>Protect girl: </b>thanks</p><p><b>Support boy: </b>why tho?</p><p><b>Protect girl: </b>I don’t know</p><p><b>Protect girl: </b>he was acting weird today and said that he wanted to hang out with me</p><p><b>Support boy: </b>bro do you know anything?</p><p><b>Must protect: </b>no sorry</p><p><b>Must protect: </b>I’m not really that close to him</p><p><b>Attack girl: </b>seriously?</p><p><b>Must protect: </b>what?</p><p><b>Attack girl: </b>he’s always around you or Amami and you never stop him</p><p><b>Must protect: </b>well yeah he’s my friend<b></b></p><p><b>Support boy: </b>dude his like in love with you or smth</p><p><b>Must protect: </b>that’s wrong</p><p><b>Must protect: </b>I know he isn’t</p><p><b>Support boy: </b>dont you remamber how he was acting when you and Kaede were a thing?</p><p><b>Must protect: </b>yes but I know why he was acting like that</p><p><b>Attack girl: </b>really? What happened to not being his friend?</p><p><b>Protect girl: </b>he told us today that it was because he wanted my attention</p><p><b>Support boy: </b>the fuck?!?!!?</p><p><b>Attack girl: </b>I can’t believe this</p><p><b>Protect girl: </b>that’s what he said tho</p><p><b>Attack girl:</b> he only wants to be your friend right?</p><p><b>Protect girl: </b>yes?</p><p><b>Protect girl: </b>I don’t think he’s even capable of having a crush on me</p><p><b>Must protect: </b>what do you mean?</p><p><b>Protect girl: </b>he’s gay isn’t he?</p><p><b>Attack girl: </b>Yes</p><p><b>Support boy: </b>totally</p><p><b>Must protect: </b>What? No he isn’t</p><p><b>Attack girl: </b>Shuichi, he is</p><p><b>Support boy: </b>100%</p><p><b>Must protect: </b>Guys trust me he isn’t</p><p><b>Attack girl: </b>I do</p><p><b>Attack girl: </b>But I’ve known him for at least ten years by this point Shuichi</p><p><b>Attack girl: </b>never once have I seen him show any interest in a girl</p><p><b>Support boy: </b>you do? how?</p><p><b>Attack girl: </b>we went to the same orphanage and he liked playing house with the girls</p><p><b>Support boy: </b>right! yu told us about that gf you had</p><p><b>Attack girl: </b>Hana wasn’t my girlfriend, but yes</p><p><b>Protect girl: </b>his secret was that he was an orphan right?</p><p><b>Protect girl: </b>so that must be it</p><p><b>Must protect: </b>how come you never mentioned this Maki?</p><p><b>Attack girl: </b>I don’t want any association with someone like him</p><p><b>Must protect: </b>wait Maki</p><p><b>Must protect: </b>did he also go through the same training than you?</p><p><b>Attack girl: </b>no, he wasn’t skilled enough</p><p><b>Attack girl: </b>neither any of the freaks</p><p><b>Must protect: </b>Freaks?</p><p><b>Attack girl: </b>they were 10 with Ouma and they called themselves that</p><p><b>Attack girl: </b>I don’t know anything else</p><p><b>Protect girl: </b>we went a bit of topic there huh?</p><p><b>Protect girl: </b>I’ll tell him that he can have lunch with us but he has to behave</p><p><b>Protect girl: </b>ok?</p><p><b>Attack girl: </b>I guess</p><p><b>Support boy: </b>fine but if he does anithing i swear</p><p><b>Must protect: </b>it’ll fine Kaito</p><p><b>Support boy: </b>i hope so</p><p><b>Protect girl: </b>thanks guys!</p><p><b>Attack girl: </b>whatever</p><p>
  <b> <em>Protect girl and 3 other(s) have gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b><em>Akamatsu Kaede -&gt; Ouma Kokichi| </em>The Piano Master| 5:01</b>
</p><p><b>Piano kinnie: </b>Hey Ouma</p><p><b>Piano kinnie: </b>we discussed it and they agreed to let you have lunch with us</p><p><b>Hatsune Miku kinnie: </b>thank you so much Kayayday!</p><p><b>Piano kinnie: </b>you’re welcome</p><p><b>Piano kinnie: </b>I still don’t get why you want this all of a sudden</p><p><b>Hatsune Miku kinnie: </b>i always wanted to be your friend</p><p><b>Hatsune Miku kinnie: </b>cause i really admire your leadership skills</p><p><b>Hatsune Miku kinnie: </b>and how you can always bring the whole class together</p><p><b>Piano kinnie: </b>I don’t know why but I always had a feeling that you actually hated me</p><p><b>Piano kinnie: </b>I’m glad I was wrong Ouma</p><p><b>Hatsune Miku kinnie: </b>hate you?!?! Σ(゜д゜;)</p><p><b>Hatsune Miku kinnie: </b>why would I hate you?!!</p><p><b>Piano kinnie: </b>I thought that you had a crush on Shuichi or something</p><p><b>Piano kinnie: </b>maybe that’s why you were angry at me</p><p><b>Hatsune Miku kinnie: </b>you too????</p><p><b>Hatsune Miku kinnie: </b>everyone thinks I have a crush on Saihara chan!! I don’t get it!!</p><p><b>Piano kinnie: </b>I mean you do tease him more than anyone but you never played any pranks on him</p><p><b>Piano kinnie: </b>at least nothing like painting my piano like the bi flag</p><p><b>Hatsune Miku kinnie: </b>it was pride mooonth Kayayday!!!</p><p><b>Hatsune Miku kinnie: </b>tho now I wish I had painted the lesbian flag</p><p><b>Hatsune Miku kinnie: </b>it was kinda obvious </p><p><b>Piano kinnie: </b>really?</p><p><b>Hatsune Miku kinnie: </b>nope that was a lie</p><p><b>Hatsune Miku kinnie: </b>i never would have guessed!</p><p><b>Hatsune Miku kinnie: </b>well I have to leave for a super secret meeting!! (&gt;^&lt;)</p><p><b>Hatsune Miku kinnie: </b>bye Kayayday~!</p><p><b>Piano kinnie: </b>bye Ouma</p><p>
  <b> <em>Hatsune Miku kinnie and 1 other have gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b><em>Ouma Kokichi -&gt; Iruma Miu| </em>º_Magnificent sluts_º| 5:05 </b>
</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>it’s your time to shine my resident whore</p><p><b>Geniuslut: </b>yeah yeah</p><p><b>Geniuslut: </b>I got this just watch twink</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>the best of luck to you my lovely slut!! (^3^)</p><p><b>Geniuslut: </b>yuck leave that for Shyharafailed abortion</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>thx for the name in the group chat btw bitch</p><p><b>Geniuslut: </b>you know it’s fuckin true tho</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>go and talk to him already!! &gt;:(</p><p><b>Geniuslut: </b>fine don’t yell at me you fuckin midget </p><p>&lt;this is gonna we awkward, just so you know&gt;</p><p>“That fucking gremlin” Miu grumbled under her breath “the confession he planned better be fucking worth it” Ouma had promised that he had a plan to help Miu tell Kaede her feelings. However, the boy refused to explain what it was. The only thing he did was telling the inventor to ask Saihara out, it wasn’t necessary to be explicit but she needed to go out with him to paint the illusion that she had some sort of feelings towards him.</p><p>Right now, Iruma was looking around for the detective. According to what Kokichi told her- which couldn’t really be trusted, because even if they were best friends he liked to fuck with her her (NOT LIKE THAT PERVERT)- Virginhara should be near the fountain or in his ultimate lab, since he was either reading a book or working. What did the shota even see in him?</p><p>The fountain was clear, the only people around were Aikido chick, who was practicing her neo-aikido closer to the trees, and Harry putter ripoff, who was quietly taking a nap near her and being woken up why the energetic girl. With that failure behind her she made her way back to the building.</p><p>She passed classrooms and other ultimate labs, until she was stopped why the sound of a piano. The melody was gorgeous, like the person playing it and every other piece that her fingers constructed. Miu found herself mesmerising by it and couldn’t help but approach the door.</p><p>Inside the room sat a blond haired angel. She swiftly touched each key, crafting an enchanting song. Her eyes closed as she lost herself in the music she made, it was almost like a siren’s song, anyone who heard it would be as bewitched as the inventor herself.</p><p>Miu wasn’t sure how much time she spent standing there, listening to the music, but she was suddenly brought back to reality when the sound stopped and the girl turned to face her.</p><p>“Hi Iruma-chan. Did you like it? It was one of my original pieces, I’m writing it for someone very dear to me” The angel smiled. Her breath was caught in her throat. Normally she would respond with some mature joke about this “dear person” but she couldn’t find it in herself to even talk. “Iruma-chan? Are you alright?” The lovely girl got up and walked to her.</p><p>That seemed to snap her out of her second trance. She couldn’t believe it the beauty in front of her, why did she have to fall for someone as great as her?</p><p>“Of course I am, fucking angel! I’m just looking for Virginhara, have ya seen ‘im?” She replied, trying to focus on the task at hand.</p><p>“Aw, Miu, thank you! I didn’t know you considered me an angel” Akamatsu- finally her name, honestly it should be illegal to be so perfect- commented, completely ignoring the question and with a light pink color in her cheeks.</p><p>“W-wha?” She started, realising her slip up “so what if I call you an angel? Not my fault, that fucking twink is always talking about you!” Nice, she was back to her usual self. Taking a page from Kokichi’s book should help to sell his fake crush as well.</p><p>“Ouma-kun talks about me?” It was the pianist’s turn to be surprised and she had a good reason to do so, why would Ouma talk about her?</p><p>“Yeah, you should listen to him, geez. Seriously he should keep in his pants” Kaede would never guess that part of this was actually true, it’s just that Ouma wasn’t the one talking, it was Miu. Several times she had tried to make the midget slip up and talk to her about who he likes, but the supreme leader was always one step ahead of her so she never found out. At least until this started. </p><p>“What? Iruma-san, does Ouma-kun have a crush on me?” She had fucked up. Great job Miu, you useless fucking slut! Even if she didn’t know the step by step of the gremlin’s plan, the inventor was sure that Akamatsu was <em>not </em>supposed to know that this early. Well, fuck. She definitely had to tell him later, right now though she was going to act like this was meant to happen.</p><p>“P-Probably, I don’t know, ask the twink!” She attempted to change the conversation and hoped that the pianist would forget- though deep down she knew that Akamatsu wouldn’t, god she truly was hopeless. “Whatever, where the fuck is Shyhara? I wanna talk to ‘im”</p><p>“Right sorry I forgot. I’ll ask Ouma-kun later. I think Shuichi is in his lab working on a case” Kaede tells her, trying to put a smile to mask her confusion. The inventor thanked her in her usual Miu manner and reluctantly left, leaving the angel alone with her piano once again.</p><p>After getting that useful information it wasn’t hard to find the emo. He was inside the lab with his head inside a file, just like Kaede said, focusing on it to the point that the boy didn’t even react when Miu came in. She walked to the table, hands on her hips and as much confidence as she could muster.</p><p>“Hey, Shyhara!” The inventor exclaimed when she reached the place where the detective worked. Startling him and making him drop his cup of coffee on top of the papers. He started panicking, picking up the case file as fast as possible and moving the cup. “Shit, my bad. You must have been pretty surprised to have this beauty in your pathetic little lab, huh?”</p><p>“What do you need Iruma-san?” The boy coldly responded. He was searching for napkins, there were some in another table- probably belonging to the mysterious chick, the other ultimate detective she’s kinda hot.</p><p>“S-sorry, y-you don’t have t-to be so r-rude” Miu stuttered as she tried to repress the incoming moan-no wonder the rat calls her a desperate slut. Shuichi rubbed his temple and placed the ruined papers on the other desk.</p><p>“I’m sorry Iruma-san, I didn’t mean to snap at you like that. I’ve been working on this case for a while now and I think I was close to solving it, I’ll just rewrite them with whatever I can salvage from this notes” Saihara sighed. The boy looked as if he hadn’t slept in a while judging by the bugs under his eyes, also the fact that he had spent at least a couple hours in his lab that day.</p><p>Then it hit her like a fucking fire truck. She was genius, she had just what this poor virgin needed!</p><p>“Don’t get your boxers on a twist Virginhara, cause I, the gorgeous girl genius, have the perfect invention to solve your problem!” She stated proudly. Last week, the twink had accidentally dropped some of his panta on one of her blueprints- that attention seeking whore- thankfully she had copies. After that incident she said “Fuck it!” and build an incredible machine that could perfectly dry paper that was stained by any kind of beverage. She had only tested it once though, but once was enough for her! Since she built it, it was bound to work flawlessly.</p><p>“Really?” Saihara’s reaction was immediate, he was still tired, however the documents were far more important right now “Do you have a way of copying them? Because I think they are beyond restoration now. But anything helps!” <em>Beyond restoration my ass.</em></p><p>“Of course I’m serious, when aren’t I fucking serious?” She replied “Come on, follow me and I’ll show you my lab. We aren’t doing anything though, got that?! I’m saving my beautiful body for-” <em>another person</em> she was going to say, but she stopped. Miu knew that she had to sell her crush in him for the stupid shota, so she settled for “-another time”</p><p>The virgin’s face reeked of embarrassment, as it always did when she made this sort of comment regarding him, and it became red pretty fast.</p><p>“N-no! I wasn’t going to try anything like that Iruma-san!” The panicking boy stated. Then he followed the inventor back to her lab, where the machine was. The walk was mostly filled with Miu’s comments- inappropriate and appropriate alike, surprisingly- and the few moments of silence weren’t entirely awkward. Key word being <em>entirely</em>. Luckily the lab wasn’t very far away.</p><p>The ultimate inventor’s lab was exactly what you would expect. Machinery and pieces from different materials where scattered around everywhere, with some other...questionable inventions- or the “fun ones” like Miu calls them, suitable to someone like her. Several tables occupied the room as well, one against the wall in the far back right in front of the door, another in the wall on the right and the last one to the left. Again, they were littered with scraps and blueprints from various projects.</p><p>In his classic detective fashion, Saihara approached one of the desk-like tables and looked around. While he was distracted, the girl pulled out her phone from where she kept it- trust me you don’t want to know- and opened the file that Kokichi has sent her. The guy had really gone all out on this, Iruma really doubted it was a “small crush” like he said.</p><p>
  <b> <em>YOURWRONGitsSaiharachan.doc</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Be happy that I’m not lying here....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or am I~?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>1)List of things i like about him!:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-His eyes (they are really pretty, fucking emo hat)<br/><br/>-His skills as a detective (don’t let him indulge in his self loathing!)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-<strike>How he can spot my lies</strike> (Doesn’t apply to you so don’t mention it)<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>-How cute he is when he gets flustered (it’s adorable and you can’t tell me otherwise)<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>-How smart + caring he is (if you say anything about this I will send my organisation after you)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s all! Don’t read too much into this, got it? Just go with the plan</em>
</p><p>Miu was certain that there was more, since the boy had been typing for a while before sending it to her, but refrained from asking because he would probably tease her about her thoughts on Kaede. So she’ll let it slide. For now. The document actually contained more information, specifically things NOT to talk about and different topics that could make him interested in talking to her.</p><p>She closed the file and looked up from her phone. The emo detective was completely invested on the blueprints and had probably forgotten why he was here in the first place.</p><p>“Finished digging through my stuff? Fuckin’ virgin” she scoffed the last part “Ya wanna see how to clean those papers or are ya gonna let them stay all wet like that? Do you even know what aftercare means?” She went to the desk opposite to where Saihara stood and grabbed a machine that looked similar to a hairdryer.</p><p>“Iruma-san, what is that supposed to do?” He asked, completely ignoring the girl’s question.</p><p>“Dry the paper of course! What do ya think it does?” She snatched the papers from the boy’s hands and placed them on the desk, after that she connected the invention to an outlet in the wall and turned it on- <em>like many other things I can turn on. </em>Miu aimed the machine towards the papers and placed it at maximum capacity, it was fast and hot- just like she liked it. In a matter of minutes the documents were back to their original state, even if they were pretty warm to the touch.</p><p>“Thank you so much Iruma-san! Now I can finally finish this case and hand it over to Kirigiri-senpai” He scooped the small stack of papers, trying not to mind how warm they were and turned to Miu again “is there anything I can do to repay you? I would like to return the favor”</p><p>This was her chance “Tomorrow, 4 pm” she said. The boy looked at her confused “What?! They just opened this really cool cafe and the gremlin said he can’t go with me! You should be glad, not any guy gets the opportunity to spend time with a hottie like me”</p><p>“Oh! Sure, I don’t mind hanging out with you Iruma-san, if that what you want. I think it’s the least I can do” He replied with a nervous smile “well, I have to leave so I can finish this. I’ll see you later Iruma-san, have a good day” and with that he left. Once he was out the door she took out her phone again and messaged the twink.</p><p>&lt;oh boy, that’s not gonna be fun&gt;</p><p>
  <b><em>Iruma Miu -&gt; Ouma Kokichi| </em>º_Magnificent bitches_º| 5:37</b>
</p><p><b>Geniusslut: </b>there I did it shota</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>wow! I didn’t think you would be able to slut</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>they grow up so fast :’)</p><p><b>Geniuslut: </b>Oi! shut up failed abortion</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>ouch!! You wound me Miu</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>a-and h-her I though i-i was like a b-brother to y-you!!!</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH</p><p><b>Geniusslut: </b>cut it out I think be have a problem</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS:</b> OwO? What kind of problem exactly my dear whore?</p><p><b>Geniuslut: </b>sour tits know you have a crush on her</p><p><b>Geniuslut: </b>well “crush”</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>What?</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>What did you tell her?</p><p><b>Geniuslut: </b>I said that ya always talk about her and she asked if ya have a crush on er</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>fuck</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>FUCK</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>i just got a text from piano freak</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>guess we gotta move faster with the plan</p><p><b>Geniuslut: </b>mind tellin me what it is gremlin?</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>you’re so boooooooring</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>fiiiiine</p><p>
  <b> <em>supremeleadermyASS is typing.....</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b><em>Akamatsu Kaede -&gt; Ouma Kokichi| </em>The piano master| 5: 41</b>
</p><p><b>Piano kinnie: </b>Ouma can be talk?</p><p><b>Hatsune Miku kinnie: </b>sure thing my beloved Kayayday</p><p><b>Hatsune Miku kinnie: </b>What about???</p><p><b>Piano kinnie: </b>I wanted to know if you have a crush on anyone in the class<b></b></p><p><b>Piano kinnie: </b>I won’t judge I promise!</p><p><b>Hatsune Miku kinnie: </b>and why this so suddenly??</p><p><b>Hatsune Miku kinnie: </b>*gasp*</p><p><b>Hatsune Miku kinnie: </b>did anyone confess their love for me to you?!?!</p><p><b>Piano kinnie: </b>Ouma I have reason to believe that their is someone in our class that you have feelings for</p><p><b>Hatsune Miku kinnie: </b>sooo formal</p><p><b>Hatsune Miku kinnie: </b>What is this?? A class trial???</p><p><b>Piano kinnie: </b>Ouma</p><p><b>Hatsune Miku kinnie: </b>That’s my name! Don’t wear it out!!!</p><p><b>Piano kinnie: </b>Ouma please answer me</p><p><b>Hatsune Miku kinnie: </b>so what if I do?</p><p><b>Hatsune Miku kinnie: </b>it has nothing to do with you</p><p><b>Piano kinnie: </b>so you do?</p><p><b>Hatsune Miku kinnie: </b>maybe~</p><p><b>Hatsune Miku kinnie: </b>honestly why do you care Kayayday???</p><p><b>Piano kinnie: </b>it’s nothing</p><p><b>Piano kinnie: </b>Iruma just said something about it</p><p><b>Piano kinnie: </b>I hope they like you back</p><p><b>Piano kinnie: </b>or that they don’t hurt you too much</p><p><b>Hatsune Miku kinnie: </b>you’re being pretty cryptic</p><p><b>Hatsune Miku kinnie: </b>but thanks!! (·ω·)</p><p><b>Piano kinnie: </b>sure Ouma</p><p><b>Piano kinnie: </b>I’ll see you tomorrow?<b><br/></b><b></b></p><p><b>Hatsune Miku kinnie: </b>yes!! I wouldn’t miss that lunch for anything!</p><p><b>Hatsune Miku kinnie: </b>maybe not anything....</p><p><b>Piano kinnie: </b>bye Ouma</p><p><b>Hatsune Miku kinnie: </b>bye my beloved Kayayday (^º^)</p><p>
  <b> <em>Piano kinnie and 1 other have gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello and welcome back! I had to stop myself from continue writing ‘cause I wasn’t planing to. If I kept going I would have probably finished an arc.</p><p>Also! I’ve realised that I’m not really giving some characters (Ryoma, Gonta, Korekiyo, Angie and Tsumugi) enough interactions??<br/>I’ll try to get better at that I swear, but right now as you probably noticed we are on the Saiouma(this is gonna take a bit longer*cough*slow burn*cough*)/Irumatsu arc (with a bit of Amamiibo because it’s important for one of them)</p><p>Feel free to tell me if you want a certain ships with some of peeps who don’t have one! (For example Angie x Tsumugi or Kirumi x Korekiyo) cause I don’t know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Confession time, here’s what I’ve got</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some meet-ups are awkward (like pretty awkward)<br/>Kaede tries to clear a suspicion<br/>Kokichi &amp; Miu’s plan comes to an end</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Congrats on spotting the reference! (Can you tell I like musicals?)</p><p>Finally guys here we are, we are ending an arc (The first one at least, I’ll let you guess which one if it isn’t obvious enough) and also there are a lot of extra scenes.</p><p>Heads up! This is gonna be an extra long chapter, so buckle up and get some popcorn!</p><p>Please read the end notes for an <b>announcement</b>!</p><p>Chat names! (Yes, you get main chat in this chapter):</p><p>Saihara’s shota: Kokichi<br/>Sherlock Homo: Shuichi<br/>Don’t leave me hanging: Kaede<br/>Breaking bad: Rantaro<br/>Mister Roboto: Keebs<br/>Where’s my hammer: Miu<br/>Momma bear: Kirumi<br/>Rope daddy: Korekiyo<br/>SHSL Shipper: Tsumugi<br/>The power of Atua compels you: Angie<br/>You should Apollo-gise: Kaito<br/>Ass ass in: Maki<br/>Depurrssion: Ryoma<br/>Bee movie fanatic: Gonta<br/>Feminist agenda: Tenko<br/>Abracadabra bitch: Himiko</p><p>º_Magnificent bitches_º:<br/>Geniusslut: Miu<br/>supremeleadermyASS: Kokichi</p><p>Musical enthusiast:<br/>My chemical romance: Shuichi<br/>Beethoven: Kaede</p><p>Emo hat virgin:<br/>Ultimate virgin: Shuichi<br/>Ultimate Hoe: Miu</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>6:40 am| The 69th circle of hell<br/>
</b> <b></b></p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>I would like to inform that breakfast is ready</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>May I know what we will have for breakfast today?</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>I made mixed rice with ikura</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>However I also made miso soup, as I am aware that some would prefer that</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>thank you Tojo, it’s very kind of you</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>no need to thank me I’m a maid, my job is to serve all of you</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>Regardless please remember to not overwork yourself</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>I appreciate the concern Shinguji</p><p><b>SHSL shipper: </b>:eyes:</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>say that again and I WILL tear out your NERVES</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>I will gladly assist you</p><p><b>SHSL shipper: </b>this is wholesome</p><p><b>SHSL shipper: </b>but I’m also extremely terrified</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>you should be</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>absolutely</p><p><b>SHSL shipper: </b>*sweats* oh no</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>please don’t murder shirowgane dawwy and mowwy (&gt;^&lt;)<b></b></p><p><b>SHSL shipper: </b>thawnk you Owouma UwU</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>0-0</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>O...OwO??</p><p><b>SHSL shipper: </b>OwO!!</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>THEY ARE COMMUNICATING</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>TOJO WE MUST RUN</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>on it</p><p>
  <b> <em>Rope daddy and 1 other have gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p><b>SHSL shipper: </b>that was plainly hilarious</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>thanks for the support Mugi chan</p><p><b>SHSL shipper: </b>you’re welcome shota</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>FUCK OFF</p><p><b>SHSL shipper: </b>;)</p><p>
  <b> <em>Saihara’s shota has gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p><b>SHSL shipper: </b>one of this days...one of this days</p><p>
  <b> <em>SHSL shipper has gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Breaking Bad: </b>what the heck have I just witnessed?</p><p><b>Mister Roboto: </b>I’m sorry but I don’t even know dear</p><p><b>Breaking Bad: </b>let’s just tell them over breakfast</p><p><b>Mister Roboto: </b>agreed</p><p>
  <b> <em>Mister Roboto and 1 other have gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Depurrssion: </b>I see..</p><p>
  <b> <em>Depurrssion has gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p>&lt;yes, they are all lurkers&gt;</p><p>Kaede didn’t know what to do right now. The entirety of her class was already well aware that she wasn’t attracted to men, she was a lesbian after all, regardless of this it appeared that one of her friends- if she could even call him her friend, the pianist still wasn’t sure- had developed a crush on her. On top of that, she was interested in someone else.</p><p>Who you might ask? Well, she would respond, this girl has lovely long and slightly wavy hair and gorgeous eyes you could literally drown in. This beauty was extremely smart, but unfortunately she wasn’t the best at taking care of herself it don’t matter how much she claimed she loved herself. Kaede could have kept listing things she liked about her yet the pianist knew she had to focus on the task at hand.</p><p>How to reject Ouma-kun? If Iruma-chan was right- why wouldn’t she be? She’s Ouma’s best friend after all- then the boy showed romantic interest towards her, which wasn’t good. Now she had to come up with a way to let him down <em>gently</em> or things were going to get awkward real fast.</p><p>Following a couple of minutes of intense thinking- while playing her piano, of course- the girl arrived at a conclusion. She would pull Ouma-kun aside after lunch and talk to him, as any previous attempts to converse about his romantic feelings had been quickly shut down or played as if it was nothing. At first she would repeat the same question she had asked through text “do you have a crush on anyone in our class?” Afterwards she was going to drop the bomb and let him know that she was aware of his crush on her.</p><p>It seemed simple enough. But nothing’s simple when it comes to Ouma Kokichi.</p><p>***</p><p>Kokichi left his room and made his way down the hall. Why the fuck did Miu think that name was funny? Honestly, fuck her and Mugi-chan, that goddamn fujoshi. Luckily his brain had decided that it would be a fun idea to keep him up all night- <em>thanks brain you’re the best!</em>- hence why he arrived at the dining hall earlier than usual, so there weren’t many people there.</p><p>As always Mom was placing the food and..chatting with Gucci-chan? That didn’t happen before, whatevs not his business. Ranran and Keebs were also talking and <em>holding hands</em> beneath the table and not in a very discreet way mind you, almost as if they <em>wanted</em> people to see it. Now he needed to know what that was about! Who cares about Gonta and Mini neko, his brother had a boyfriend!</p><p>“Oh Ranran~” He said in a singsong like voice “What is this? Are you and Keeboy holding hands before marriage?! The audacity!” He exclaimed and pointed at the couple’s hands. In reality he was quite happy for them, it was about time they started dating. If only he had the confidence to do that as well- <em>Woah brain, nobody asked for your input!</em></p><p>“Morning Ko, we were waiting for the rest of the class before breaking the new, but I guess I can’t keep this from my little bro” he laughed shortly “Keebs and I actually started dating recently” they smiled at each other and Kokichi could swear he saw hearts somewhere.</p><p>“Recently as in yesterday Ouma-kun” Keebo clarified in his robot-like manner, jeez, and he says he isn’t one.</p><p>“Please call me Kokichi new big bro!” Ouma replied, he was pretty excited, now he had two big brothers! “But! I have one condition”</p><p>“Condition? What is it Ou-Kokichi?” Keebs asked “Also you can keep calling me Keebo I don’t have a problem with it”</p><p>“Make me your best man at the wedding!” He said, finally circling the table and sitting in front of them.</p><p>“Wedding?! Kokichi we only started dating yesterday we aren’t getting married!” Keebo’s face looked almost as red as a tomato and his eyes were wide open at the implication of there being a wedding. On the other hand, Rantaro only sighed and shook his face, though he was unable to control the redness on his face.</p><p>“He’s joking Keebs, don’t worry about it” The avocado assured his boyfriend, the idea of them getting married clearly made him nervous as well.</p><p>“Aw man! There isn’t going to be a wedding then? And here I was thinking I would legally have two big bros” The liar’s eyes started filling out with fake tears. Suddenly someone touched his shoulder and he looked upwards to see the culprit’s face- who dare interrupt his breathtaking performance!</p><p>That person was none other than Saihara Shuichi, the ultimate detective! <em>I don’t really mind if it’s him interrupting it though</em>. Saihara looked down at him with a gentle smile on his face, he probably knew what Kokichi was going to do and touched his shoulder in an attempted to stop it.</p><p>“Sorry, but I overheard your conversation and wanted to congratulate you two” Shuichi turned to the couple and offered them a smile as well. It made Kokichi wonder if their train of thought also stopped, changed rails and crashed into a random pedestrian whenever Saihara-chan smiled like that. ‘Cause his sure as hell did.</p><p>More people started entering the dining room so Keebo shook Rantaro’s arm lightly to get his attention. “I think the whole class is here already, dear. Do you want to tell them now?” The avocado man nodded. The engineer- <em>Robot!</em>- cleared his throat in an attempt to get everyone’s attention. When the rest of their classmates turned their heads to them he started speaking again “Rantaro and I wanted to inform all of you that we have started dating”</p><p>That short frase started an outrage of messages congratulating the newly marri- <em>wait, no, you’re going to have to wait a few years for that</em>- <em>formed</em> couple. Mom offered to make them a cake to celebrate, Mugi was cheerfully scribbling something on a notepad named “The OTP book” and Moronta suggested that they all eat the pastry in his lab to stargaze afterwards.</p><p>Thankfully the overwhelmed couple was able to escape when Tojo-chan remembered that they still had classes and would be late if they kept stalling. That didn’t stop the teenagers, however, from bombarding them with questions during homeroom and even their teacher at one point.</p><p>Kokichi was really happy for Rantaro...if only he could do the same..</p><p>&lt;1 couple down, 5 more to go!&gt;</p><p>
  <b>10:30 am| The 69th circle of hell </b>
</p><p><b>You should Apollo-gise: </b>GUYS I FINALY GET IT</p><p><b>Ass ass in: </b>what are you talking about idiot?</p><p><b>You should Apollo-gise: </b>Ouma is totaly a shotr</p><p><b>You should Apollo-gise: </b>shota</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>I’m going to send my organisation to murder all of you</p><p><b>Ass ass in: </b>no you won’t rat</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>I wouldn’t test your luck Harumaki</p><p><b>Ass ass in: </b>do you wanna die, bitch?</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>DAMN Makiroll adding the bitch there was OVERKILL</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>you’re breaking my heart ;-;</p><p><b>Ass ass in: </b>Good</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>Kaito why do you say that?</p><p><b>You should Apollo-gise: </b>oh i asked Shirigano abut it</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>SHIRIGANO?!?!</p><p><b>You should Apollo-gise: </b>shut up Ouma!</p><p><b>SHSL shipper: </b>I’m actually kinda offended</p><p><b>SHSL shipper: </b>I get I’m plain</p><p><b>SHSL shipper: </b>but how can you fuck up my name that much?</p><p>
  <b> <em>Saihara’s shota has changed SHSL shipper’s name to Shirigano</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>great &gt;:/</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>Btwyes I’m the one who told Momota and I don’t regret a single thing</p><p><b>You should Apollo-gise: </b>Also Ouma you have big bottom energy</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>THEY ARE ATTACKING MY RIGHTS AGAIN</p><p><b>You should Apollo-gise: </b>Ha! You dont even deni it</p><p><b>Where’s my hammer: </b>that’s cause he can’t</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>shut up cum dumpster</p><p><b>Where’s my hammer:</b> make me failed abortion</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>seems like I have no choice but to sew your disgusting lips together</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>Mugi I need the sewing kit!! (^0^)/</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>Aren’t we going to adress that Shirogane taught Kaito fujoshi terms?</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>0-0</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>I didn’t know that you knew what that means Saihara chan!!</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>unfortunately I do</p><p><b>Where’s my hammer: </b>how do ya know that Shyhara?</p><p><b>Where’s my hammer: </b>are you secretly into BL or some shit???</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>No! No! I just happen to know the term</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>My sister is actually a HUGE BL fangirl</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>that’s how he knows</p><p><b>Where’s my hammer: </b>Bakamatsu has a sister?</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>Why didn’t you mention her earlier Kayayday??</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>I wasn’t sure if it was important</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>her name is Kaori but she goes to another school</p><p><b>You should Apollo-gise: </b>why tho?</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>she doesn’t have a talent</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>HOLD IT</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>I need to do something before we continue</p><p>
  <b> <em>Saihara’s shota has changed You should Apollo-gise’s name to “Secret fudanshi”</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Secret fudanshi: </b>Wat????</p><p><b>Secret fudanshi: </b>ive never read one of those wierd books in my live!!</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>but you know their language</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota:</b> AND you call me shota</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>AND you said I have big bottom energy</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>so consider this your punishment :)</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>puhuhuhuhu~ PUNISHMENT TIME~!!</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>is that part of your dream where we kill each other?</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>Yes! I’m plainly excited since Junko decided to help me!</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>The fashion girl?</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>she is plainly amazing isn’t she?</p><p><b>Where’s my hammer: </b>She is hella hot I’ll give you that!</p><p><b>Where’s my hammer: </b>I mean her tits are huge</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>Iruma!</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>leave the whore be, she’s a raging pansexual and needs to show it somehow</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>can’t believe you’re defending her</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>Oh no!!! Yuck yuck!!</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>I’m just saying it’s normal that she talks about someone’s boobs</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>not you too Ouma...</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>I didn’t say anything!! Why are you being mean to me!</p><p><b>Feminist agenda: </b>shut up degenerate!</p><p><b>Feminist agenda: </b>you were talking about a girl’s breast weirdly</p><p><b>Feminist agenda: </b>I should punch you right now </p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>but the slut was being weird I didn’t do anything!!!</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>I-I don’t w-want Chabashira to h-hit me!!</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah</p><p><b>Feminist agenda: </b>this is way worst</p><p><b>Feminist agenda:</b> stop it you are annoying the lovely girls in this chat</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>it’s fine Ouma I’m sure Chabashira won’t actually hit you</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>it’s just a sort of warning</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>thank you Saihara chan you always help!! (//^w^//)</p><p><b>Feminist agenda: </b>it definitely wasn’t a warning! I was being serious!</p><p><b>Feminist agenda: </b>but...thanks I guess</p><p><b>Feminist agenda: </b>even if you are a male yourself Saihara you’re tolerable<b></b></p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>I’m glad you feel that way</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>Thank you Chabashira</p><p><b>Feminist agenda: </b>don’t make me regret my decision Saihara!</p><p><b>Feminist agenda: </b>Himiko’s calling I’ll leave now</p><p><b>Feminist agenda: </b>stay in line degenerates and have a great day ladies!</p><p>
  <b> <em>Feminist agenda has gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Momma bear has gone online</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>I think I’ve already mentioned this but I want to reiterate</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>Do not use your phone during class, please</p><p><b>Secretly fudanshi: </b>I’m in my lab tho</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>did you skip history again Kaito?</p><p><b>Ass ass in: </b>you know you can’t keep missing class, idiot</p><p><b>Ass ass in: </b>then you start stressing over the exam and I’m not going to help you</p><p><b>Secretly fudanshi: </b>Sorry guys I just wasn’t feeling my 110% for the class today</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>then why do you go to any class???</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>doesn’t seem like you’re ever at your 110% Moronta</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>tho I’m sure that your brain is like 1% of the total</p><p><b>Secretly fudanshi: </b>Hey!</p><p><b>Secretly fudanshi: </b>my brain is 60% of it let me tell you</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>so your existence is 60% air??</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>Doesn’t surprise me</p><p><b>Secretly fudanshi: </b>you little!</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>Pay</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>Attention</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>To</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>Class</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>or I will ask Shinguji to tear out your nerves</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>I would make a perfect job of disposing of the body afterwards as well</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>who knew mom could get so dark!! Scawy!! (&gt;-&lt;;)</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>of course! Sorry Tojo!</p><p><b>Where’s my hammer: </b>m-my n-nerves???! S-sorry</p><p><b>Secretly fudanshi: </b>Don't worry Tojo the Luminary of the stars won’t bother you anymore</p><p><b>Ass ass in: </b>I’ll give you the notes later</p><p><b>Secretly fudanshi:</b> Really?</p><p><b>Secretly fudanshi:</b> thanks Makiroll!</p><p><b>Ass ass in: </b>...idiot</p><p><b>Where’s my hammer: </b>fuck already!</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>for once I agree with the whore!! Fuck already!!!</p><p><b>Ass ass in: </b>do you wanna die?</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>please don’t kill either of them Maki</p><p><b>Ass ass in: </b>fine</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>thank you</p><p><b>Ass ass in: </b>for now</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>good enough I guess</p><p>
  <b> <em>Ass ass in has gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>class is sooo boooring tho</p><p>
  <b> <em>Saihara’s shota and 5 other(s) have gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p>&lt;Lunch time!&gt;</p><p>This is it. Kaede was walking to lunch with Kaito and Maki by her side, both of them were clearly not pleased with the fact that Ouma was going to join them as they didn’t have the best relationship. The pianist could understand that, even if she didn’t share their opinion on the small dictator.</p><p>The group had agreed to meet up at a nearby sandwich shop that Kaito recommended, thankfully it was close to the school, and Shuichi decided that he would meet them there since he had to go and look for Ouma- <em>was he hiding from something? </em>Two blocks later, the trio arrived at the shop.</p><p>It was located in the corner of the street and had a sign on the upper part of the wall with its name on it (Galactic Sandwiches it read) no wonder why Kaito chose it, the shop obviously had a space theme. Outside, the walls were coloured a dark blue, covered in several white and light yellow or blue dots of different sizes that would sometimes form a constellation. The door resembled that of a spaceship, a small round window with an outer red corner to it was placed on the top part of it.</p><p>When they enter the shop Kaede could easily say she wasn’t surprised. The walls were the same color as the ones outside but contained planets as well as the dots. The girls followed the astronaut to a booth in the back of the shop- his favourite one he clarified. The cushions were white and the rest of it was red, just like the color scheme of the door.</p><p>“So, what do you think? It’s so cool isn’t it? The perfect place for the Luminary of the stars!” Kaito said enthusiastically. He was very passionate about his talent after all, that’s one of the things that attracted Kaede to him. Brilliant minds think alike, right? More like positive minds think alike in their case.</p><p>“It’s pretty nice, I mean, it’s very..you. You know? I like it” The pianist answered with a smile. She looked around the place, tuning out Maki. Shuichi and Ouma were supposed to come in any moment now, they did have the address so it’s not like they could get lot or anything. Thought, the small dictator really was a handful..</p><p>As if she had summoned Satan himself, the pair suddenly open the door and enter the shop. The two boys were idly chatting, Shuichi on one hand had an unamused expression on his face likely due to some lie the other said. On the other hand Ouma wore a mischievous smile on his face and his iconic horse laugh could be heard. The detective rolled his eyes as they finally got to the table were the rest of the group sat and they sat down as well.</p><p>“About time you got here” Maki said, the she glared at Ouma “what did he do?” The boy emitted a “nishishi” in response to the assassin’s reaction.</p><p>“Sorry, Ouma-kun wanted to buy panta before we got here because he said that any place Kaito chose was bound to be boring therefore wouldn’t have it” Shuichi explained. Ouma pulled out a small bottle of the liquid- <em>Where was he keeping it?</em>- in return and took a swing from it, as if to prove that the detective wasn’t lying.</p><p>“Well, Ouma, I guess you’ll have to admit defeat on this one, ‘cause this place is awesome. My sidekicks agree with me, right?” Kaito smiled triumphantly at Maki and Shuichi- <em>how did Maki end up as his sidekick?</em>- Kaede noticed that she wasn’t included in that question and felt slightly relief, she liked Kaito and all but wasn’t up to being someone’s sidekick.</p><p>“I get it from Makiroll since she’s <em>in love </em>with you, but Shumai? Please tell me you have better taste” Ouma replied, turning his attention to the detective. The boy directed his gaze to the floor, clearly felling uncomfortable with the spotlight on him.</p><p>“Do you wanna die?” Maki asked, glaring at the small dictation yet again “I’m not in love with that idiot and don’t you dare call me Makiroll” she added.</p><p>“Why not? Is that Moronta’s privilege? Want me to call you dad again?” Ouma stared back completely unfazed by the girl’s threat. The group was well aware of Ouma and Maki’s past as she had told them yesterday, so nobody was surprised by the last question. The assassin recounted her experiences on the orphanage once describing how she was perceived as a parental figure by some kids, it appeared that Ouma was one of them.</p><p>“Don’t call me that” She shot back, almost automatically. Maki had visibly tensed when the boy brought up this topic of conversation- <em>something must’ve happened back in the orphanage</em>.</p><p>“I always wondered what was of Mom, though. Don’t you Makimaki?” He pushed with an innocent smile. Kaede could only assume that this “mom” was Hana, Maki’s childhood friend, since she mentioned that she always placed as the mom during house.</p><p>“Shut. Up. You don’t deserve to talk about her” Maki’s grip on the table strengthen.</p><p>“Or what? Are you going to kill me?” Ouma smirked “We both know it wasn’t my fault.” He paused for a moment and then with venom in his voice added “<em>Kiki-chan</em>”</p><p>Kaito put his arms around Maki’s shoulders holding her still, the assassin looked capable of jumping to the other side of the table and strangling Ouma right there. Shuichi glanced between the two but ultimately settled on trying to make Ouma shut up before Harukawa did anything rash and he ended up hurt. Lastly, Kaede tried calming Maki down with her words- she wanted to believe in Maki, so she wouldn’t admit how scary she looked in that state.</p><p>“Dude, am I, like, interrupting something?” The waiter stood at the side of the table, a notepad in hand and his spiky red hair was covered by a hat yet some strands still poked out. Kaede quickly recognised him as her upperclassman, Kuwata Leon, she knew that he was trying to peruse a musical career recently despite him being the ultimate baseball player- <em>he’s probably here to have some sort of income to support his debut</em>.</p><p>“Nope! We’re just fine!” Ouma was the first to respond, snapping his head to look at Kuwata with a smile.</p><p>“Whatever you say, but that chick looked like she was going to kill you” The waiter pointed at Maki “are you gonna order? Cause their is this girl I’m trying to talk to and you’re kinda ruining it”</p><p>“Sorry for making you do your job” Ouma said under his breath, in a way that only Shuichi and Kaede, albeit barely, could hear him causing the detective giggled slightly. “Wait a minute!” He gasped dramatically “don’t you go to Hope’s Peak Academy? Yes! Yes! You’re the ultimate baseball player, right?.....what was your name?” The boy tapped his lower lip while he thought “Naegi Makoto?”</p><p>“What are you stupid?” Kuwata asked annoyed, he pointed a finger to his head and his tongue was out of his mouth showing his piercing- <em>he does wear a lot of accessories so I’m not really surprised.</em> “I’m Kuwata Leon and you better remember it, ‘cause I’m gonna be famous one of this days” He claimed.</p><p>“Aren’t you already?” Maki asked, having calmed down by now. “You are the ultimate baseball player so you should be well know”</p><p>“Yeah, but I’m going to be the ultimate musician someday!” Everyone sent him a questioning stare since Mioda already held the title of ultimate musician and they doubted he could best her. “What? You don’t believe me?!” The group kept staring, except Shuichi who decided to look at the table instead. “Fine, whatever man, just order already”</p><p>Everyone gave Kuwata their order, Ouma changed it every time he tried to check if he wrote everything correctly though. In the end the waiter left, an annoyed look on his face thanks to the small dictator. The sandwiches in the place were mainly named after planets and the side dishes after constellation, which intrigued the pianist since she always had an interest in astrology and the meanings behind objects of the cosmos even if she didn’t act upon it.</p><p>Kaito had ordered an Icy Neptune- he claimed it was his favourite planet and that the food made it justice. Maki asked for Mars’ wrath- <em>a weird name for a sandwich but okay</em>, she also stated that it was her favourite planet. Shuichi ordered a Bland Mercury- <em>why do you call your own food bland? </em>He told them that because of Kaito he knew the meaning behind some planets and the astronaut said that he seemed like a mercury if you excluded how extroverted they tend to be. Ouma got the Mad Uranus- apparently called mad because it is referenced to as the mad scientist of the solar system and mentioned that it fitted him perfectly. Lastly, Kaede got the Lovable Venus- Kaito mentioned that the planet represented her nicely.</p><p>Not taking into account the outburst at the beginning of lunch, the group had a pretty good time. Ouma did make fun of Kaito a couple of times but another member would easily stop them and start a new topic of conversation- it was usually Shuichi who took care of distracting Ouma. And there was still a lot of tension between the assassin and the dictator but they managed in the end.</p><p>After they were done eating- the sandwich was surprisingly delicious, who knew she liked bittersweet food so much?- Kaede asked Ouma to walk back to the school, just the two of them. “What’s this? Oh my, is Kayayday trying to get me alone with her~?” He teased.</p><p>“You know it isn’t like that Ouma-kun” she said with a sigh. “There’s something I want to talk about” Ouma’s attention obviously peaked. They finished picking up their stuff and walked out of the store, seeing that their waiter was indeed talking with the blue haired girl that he was interested in- Oh wait! That’s Sayaka! Kaede waved at the girl and got a kind smile in return, though she could see in her eyes that she wanted help.</p><p>The pianist was aware that Maizono was already in a relationship with the ultimate soldier- Ikusaba Mukuro- since they had talked in the past, Kuwata however didn’t seem aware of this fact even if they were classmates. Maybe they were keeping their relationship a secret? The couple was pretty open with the PDA around her though. She brushed it off and stepped outside with the rest of the group.</p><p>“Well, Kayayday and I are off then. See you back at school Saihara-chan! And I guess I’ll see you too Momota-chan and Harumaki” He bid them farewell before grabbing Kaede’s arm and pulling her on the opposite direction. The girl turned around and waved at her friends, Ouma released her limb shortly after. “Soooooo, what did my beloved Akamatsu-chan want to talk about?”</p><p>“Do you remember what we talked about yesterday?” She asked. Ouma rolled her eyes yet nodded nevertheless. “Ouma-kun, I'm sorry but I need to know” Kaede pushed.</p><p>“No” The boy simply answered “You don’t <em>need</em> to know Akamatsu, you <em>want </em>to know and those are completely different things” Ouma’s face turned blank, Kaede felt like she had hit a nerve “but fine, if you want to know so badly I’ll tell you” Kaede looked at her surprised by what he said, she didn’t except the small dictator to be compliant at all. “If you tell me why you want to know” of course there were some terms she had to agree to.</p><p>“I want you to tell me because I think I already know who they are, I just want to confirm my suspension” Kaede could swear that Ouma’s mask slipped and disbelief painted his features for a second “Your my friend Ouma-kun and I don’t want to see you get hurt if they reject you, that’s all” It was true, she knew that she would have to eventually hurt him but he needed to know.</p><p>“And? I’m aware that they probably don’t like me, so? What about it?” The boy smiled as he talked but it never reached his eyes, it wasn’t genuine, it was just for show. Kaede stopped walking, they were pretty close to the school and she didn’t want the conversation to end like that.</p><p>“Ouma-kun I think we really have to talk about this. Look, you’re nice an-” the piano started talking, but was soon stopped by the small dictator.</p><p>“Akamatsu!” She shut up and waited for the boy to continue “Just” he stopped “Just, come meet me after school and I’ll explain everything okay? Thirty minutes past five behind the school. Got it?” He refused to meet eye contact with Kaede while he talked. Akamatsu nodded in return. “I’ll see you later then” He turned around and left as quickly as possible.</p><p>Well...that went..great! Now Kaede just has to meet up with him after school. Nice.</p><p>&lt;I hope I wasn’t too fast with Rantaro and Keebo’s relationship&gt;</p><p>
  <b><em>Ouma Kokichi -&gt; Iruma Miu|</em>º_Magnificent bitches_º| 1:03 pm</b>
</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>Hey slut when are you meeting up with Saihara chan??</p><p><b>Geniuslut: </b>and you call me rude?! Fuckin twink</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>well my dear whore i need to put this plan in motion</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>chop chop!!</p><p><b>Geniuslut: </b>Fine stop being so annoying brat</p><p><b>Geniuslut: </b>We’re meeting up at 4</p><p><b>Geniuslut: </b>why?</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>you wanted my help to confess right~???</p><p><b>Geniusslut: </b>wait really? </p><p><b>Geniuslut: </b>bout fucking time shota</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>no thank you or anything??</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>maybe I just won’t tell you then (&gt;_&lt;)</p><p><b>Geniuslut: </b>Spit it out bitch</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>calm your tits bitchlet</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>I need you to write the letter</p><p><b>Geniuslut: </b>a letter?</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>NO</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>THE letter</p><p><b>Geniuslut: </b>on it</p><p><b>Geniuslut: </b>when are ya gonna give it to her?</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>I’m meeting with her at 5:30</p><p><b>Geniuslut: </b>and what? You want me to be there instead of ya?</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>no!! How dumb do you think I am?!!?</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>here’s my INCREDIBLE idea</p><p>
  <b> <em>supremeleadermyASS is typing...</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b><em>Akamatsu Kaede -&gt; Saihara Shuichi| </em>Musical enthusiast| 1:05</b>
</p><p><b>Beethoven:</b> Shuichi</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>I need your help</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>Well this is a first</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>Sorry, bad joke</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>What is it Kaede?</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>I fucked up</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>could you be a little more specific?</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>or should I guess?</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>I know that Ouma has a crush on me</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>you do?</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>did he tell you?</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>No Iruma did but I think it was an accident...</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>so I wanted to know if what she said was right </p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>so you asked Ouma?</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>so I asked Ouma</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>yep</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>I’m assuming he didn’t react well</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>what did he tell you?</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>he asked me to meet him after school, at 5:30</p><p><b>Beethoven:</b> but I’m really worried now</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>I don’t want to hurt him more that I already did</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>it’ll be fine</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>if anything happens just text me okay?</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>after all, you’ve always been there for me</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>is that everything that you talked about when you left the group?</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>Basically, yeah</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>I mean I tried asking him if he had a crush on anyone in the class again</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>he try to deter the conversation but I wouldn’t let him</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>then I started telling him that I knew he had a crush on me and was about to reject him</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>when he stopped me to tell me to meet him later</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>you’re going, right?</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>I was about to ask if it was a good idea</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>I think it is</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>even if you have to turn him down, at least hear him out</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>It will probably be worst of you don’t go</p><p><b>Beethoven:</b> yeah you’re right</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>thanks Shuichi</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>anytime</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>that’s what best friends are for, right?</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>of course!</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>can I come over? There’s this really good documentary I want to watch with you</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>it will probably also help me take my mind off of things</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>sure, sounds fun</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>I’ll be right there then</p><p>
  <b> <em>Beethoven and 1 other(s) have gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b><em>Iruma Miu -&gt; Saihara Shuihi| </em>Emo hat virgin| 3:54 pm</b>
</p><p><b>Ultimate Hoe: </b>Yo Shyhara</p><p><b>Ultimate Hoe: </b>I’ll be waiting at the café</p><p><b>Ultimate Hoe: </b>you better not make this beauty wait!</p><p><b>Ultimate virgin: </b>I’m not planning on it Iruma</p><p><b>Ultimate virgin: </b>but what café is it exactly?</p><p><b>Ultimate virgin: </b>Because I know a few that are just blocks away from the school</p><p>
  <b> <em>Ultimate Hoe has sent a location</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Ultimate virgin: </b>the maid café?</p><p><b>Ultimate Hoe: </b>of course! Who do ya think I am?</p><p><b>Ultimate Hoe: </b>the girls are hella hot and the outfits are great</p><p><b>Ultimate Hoe: </b>I’m sure a virgin like you will love it</p><p><b>Ultimate virgin: </b>can’t say I’m surprised at your choice Iruma</p><p><b>Ultimate Hoe: </b>what the fucks that supposed to mean?</p><p><b>Ultimate virgin: </b>Sorry!</p><p><b>Ultimate virgin: </b>it’s just that the café seems like something you would be interested in</p><p><b>Ultimate Hoe: </b>yeah well whatever</p><p><b>Ultimate Hoe: </b>I’ll meet ya at 4</p><p><b>Ultimate virgin: </b>okay</p><p><b>Ultimate virgin:</b> See you later Iruma</p><p><b>Ultimate Hoe: </b>don’t be late Virginhara!</p><p>
  <b> <em>Ultimate Hoe and 1 other(s) have gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p>&lt;I swear this is the last extra scene + it’s pretty short&gt;<br/>
<br/>
Miu moved her feet up and down beneath the table, where the fuck was he? At least she could look at all the cute girls here in the meantime- even if non of them are half as hot as the angel. Now that she thought about it, what <em>would </em>she look like in a maid costume? Probably gorgeous, like in anything else she wore.</p><p>The bell ringed signalling that a person entered, the blonde looked up and was met with the Emo scanning the café searching for her. “Hey Shyhara! Get your virgin ass over here!” She called. The detective was startled by her yelling and his cheeks lit up in embarrassment. Averting his gaze to the floor he hurried over to the table were Miu sat.</p><p>“Sorry Iruma-san, something happened on my way here” Saihara said. <em>Better not have been the gremlin. </em>A waiter approached them and handed the detective a Menu, she looked an awful lot like that upperclassman, Naegi? Don’t know, the one that has something poking out of his hair just like the Emo. “Iruma-san I meant to ask, why did you want to meet me here? You don’t need a reason though! I just didn’t think I would be the first person you would ask”</p><p>“Well you’re, so what’s so fuckin’ surprising about that?” She replied, coming- <em>haha-</em> off a bit more aggressive that she meant. “I’ve been wanted to ask you for a while tho, okay?! I mean, you’re a detective and detectives are hot, all mysterious and stuff” she grabbed a strand of her hair and played with it between two fingers.</p><p>“Oh, I-I see” Saihara looked down at the table again. <em>Really? That’s his reaction to someone indirectly telling him he’s hot? The shota has horrible taste. </em>This is gonna be hard<em>- if you get what I mean~</em></p><p>And it definitely was, not in the sense the last frase made you imagine.</p><p>Miu’s unfiltered attitude didn’t really mix well with the detective’s shyness. That sure was one hell of an awkward meet up.</p><p>&lt;it’s the time. You know? THE time you’ve been waiting for&gt;</p><p>
  <b><em>Ouma Kokichi -&gt; Iruma Miu|</em>º_Magnificent bitches_º| 5:23 pm</b>
</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>got the letter whore??</p><p><b>Geniuslut:</b> just like ya like it shota</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>need I remind you I’m doing this for YOU???</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>Maybe I just won’t meet Kayayday at all~ nishishi</p><p><b>Geniuslut: </b>then I’ll just spill the beans to that fuckin virgin you have a crush on</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>fuck you slut I knew I should’ve trusted you (&gt;^&lt;;)</p><p><b>Geniuslut: </b>fuck ya too twink</p><p><b>Geniuslut: </b>as if you haven’t blackmailed me enough! Fuckin gremlin</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>WE ARE GETTING OFF TOPIC!!!</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>I’m going to your room rn</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>tell ya when I get there!!</p><p><b>Geniuslut: </b>did you just knock on my door?</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>yep yep!!</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>I demand you open up whore!!</p><p><b>Geniuslut: </b>why the fuck did ya text me that in the first place? You’re wasting my time bitch</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>give me the letter and I’m leaving the rest to you bitchlet!!</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>Good luck~!!</p><p><b>Geniuslut: </b>Don’t fuck up</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>I get that you’re nervous </p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>but I NEVER fuck anything up!! A supreme leader is amazing at anything!!!</p><p><b>Geniuslut: </b>quit stalling fuckin twink</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>dear Atua </p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>don’t get your panties in a twist slut</p><p>
  <b> <em>supremeleadermyASS has gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Geniuslut: </b>I’m not nervous shota!</p><p>
  <b> <em>Geniuslut has gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b><em>Akamatsu Kaede -&gt; Saihara Shuichi| </em>Musical enthusiast| 5:23</b>
</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>Kaede we’ve rehearsed this you’re going to be okay</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>I know I know</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>I just wish we can be friends after this</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>Pretty sure you will be</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>Ouma doesn’t seem the type to break a friendship for something so silly</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>let’s hope you’re right</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>but I believe you are I mean detective intuition and all</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>feels like your making something it isn’t </p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>honestly I’m not that great it’s an assumption</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>NO SELF LOATHING ALLOWED IN THIS HOUSE SHUICHI</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>guess I’m moving out then Kaede</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>I LOVE AND APPRECIATE YOU</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>SO SHUT UP</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>thanks Kaede</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>it really does help</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>ANY TIME BECAUSE YOU’RE AN WONDERFUL FRIEND AND DESERVE THE WORLD</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>I get it</p><p><b>Beethoven:</b> ActuallyI was kinda using it to motivate myself as well</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>lol</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>Sorry about that</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>DON’T WORRY</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>YOURE GOING TO BE AMAZING AND EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>YOU CAN DO THIS</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>huh you’re right!</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>it does help</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>I’m glad</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>now go or you’ll be late</p><p><b>Beethoven </b>ttyl Shuichi</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>wish me luck</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>it’ll be fine, trust me</p><p>
  <b> <em>Beethoven has gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>good luck anyway</p><p>
  <b> <em>My chemical romance has gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p>&lt;this is the moment you’re waiting for.....oh wo oh oh (watch the greatest showman)&gt;</p><p>Kaede walked through the hall and outside the dorms. The school grounds were pretty large, leaving a small path between the academy and the building were the students reside. The pianist quicken her pace as she knew that she had mere minutes to get there.</p><p>A couple of hours beforehand she had gone to Shuichi’s room- <em>thanks a bunch Shuichi!</em>- and practiced what she wanted to say to Ouma in order to prevent her from harming her feelings, at least to make it as light as possible since he already looked considerably hurt back at the sandwich shop. They used the detective’s knowledge on the dictator’s behaviour to be able to come up with the perfect speech.</p><p>As perfect as it could be taking into account how wild of a variable Ouma was.</p><p>Kaede and reached the academy, she placed her hand on the brick wall to keep her grounded as she went to the side of the building- <em>he said behind the school, but not where exactly and he didn’t answer any of my texts. </em>You never know just how big Hope’s Peak is until you’re trying to go around it while holding onto the wall, the corner seemed so far away yet it was merely a couple of meters away at most.</p><p>She reached the corner and took a left.</p><p>The pianist revised the rejection inside her head, there were two different ways the confession could start. Ouma would either express his feelings verbally or through a letter. If the former was the case then she would let him finish, previous attempts had proven that she is unable to stop him when he’s talking even if she tries, it’s something in his tone or the air around him that renders her speechless- <em>That’s probably because of his talent</em>. If the ladder occurs then she will spare him and not open it, telling the boy how she feels instead.</p><p>She reached the other corner and takes a left. Here she is. It’s the back of the school.</p><p>Ouma stood under a tree, right next to the running tracks where she had seen upperclassmen hang out sometimes during gym class. He was rocking back and forth on his heels and looking around, a white envelope on his hand- <em>so it’s a letter then</em>. For some reason she didn’t really expect that.</p><p>After taking a deep breath, the pianist approached the seemingly anxious boy. Upon noticing her, a smile grew on his face and guilt started eating her insides as if it were a parasite. She didn’t want to break her friend’s heart- <em>but I have to.</em> Kaede went over the tracks and stood in front of Ouma.</p><p>“Glad you could make it Kayayday! You know I’ve waiting for <em>long</em> time now” He extended the word to prove his point. “That’s a lie tho! Nishishi! I got here just now!” The boy smiled mischievously. “You must be wondering why I asked you to come here, right Akamatsu-chan?”</p><p>“I think I already know that Ouma-kun, but please tell me anyway” she answered, the only reason she said that was to buy just a little more time for her to calm down- <em>who knew that rejecting someone is so hard?</em></p><p>“Well I’m here to tell you that you are probably wrong, anyway, here goes nothing” Ouma cleared his throat “Kaede Akamatsu, we’ve know each other since the beginning of the year and honestly I thought that the way you carried the class at first was kinda ridiculous, cheering everyone up and encouraging a liar to make friends. A couple months have passed since then and now I know why you did that and I know who you are as a person”</p><p>“I swear I’m not lying when I say you’re kinda dumb Kaediot” Kaede was a bit taken back- <em>is this how he plans to confess his feelings? </em>“Don’t look at me like that, you should know by now that I think that believing in someone you’ve just met is ridiculous, yet somehow you make it seem slightly less dumb. You’re...not boring, actually you’re one of the most interesting people in our whole class. That’s why I like you” the boy paused.</p><p>This was it, Kaede opened her mouth to speak “I like you as a friend and nothing else” and closed it immediately. She stared at him in a daze. As a friends? Didn’t he have a crush on her? “What? Did you think those feelings were real? Of course not! Oh Kayayday, don’t ya know I’m gay as fuck?!” The dictator laughed at her.</p><p>“What? But Iruma-chan said-” The girl started her rebuttal but wasn’t able to finish.</p><p>“That was a lie too!” He exclaimed “I am however, the ultimate wingman, therefore I have a letter for you” with a smirk the boy held up the envelope she previously mistook as a love letter up to her. She eyed it suspiciously “this isn’t a joke, seems like you have an admirer Akamatsu-chan~”</p><p>The pianist opened the letter and read its content. The handwriting was loopy and she it seemed oddly familiar but she couldn’t put her finger on it.</p><p>
  <em>Dear <strike>Bakamatsu</strike> Akamatsu Kaede,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is weird, you know a beauty like me has never had to write a stupid as letter like this before but the twink said it was necessary so here I am. Don’t except another one tho, this shits take a hella of a bunch of time to come up with and I have other things to work on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have to say that you are worth the time I’m losing tho. I’m gonna be straight be ya, I’m not an you’re the reason why. This has been going on for a while now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remember the time I called you angel? I meant it, cause you’re so fucking perfect you don’t belong in this world. The first time I saw you I just thought you were just another dumb hot blonde, turns out you’re an incredible hot and amazing blonde who makes me question what the hell I was doing before you started playing that goddamn piano of yours.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course I didn’t mean it when I called you things like “piano freak” or “sour tits” (sorry for that one tho, <strike>they are pretty nice actually</strike>) (ignore that last part I’m trying my fucking best to keep it as appropriate as possible because I know the gremlin will probably read this).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know now that I’M the dumb hot blonde out of the two of us and there are probably better people to date (like the aikido chick or Mom, idk) but I would like to tell you that I like you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like I like you a fucking lot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And wanted to know if you wanna go on a date with me sometime? (BTW tell the shota that he’s a pussy and should totally let me his wingwoman if you got to this point, thanks)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll be waiting in your ultimate lab for the answer, don’t you dare stand me up!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope I see you soon,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iruma Miu.</em>
</p><p>“Soooo, whatcha gonna do Kayayday?” Ouma eyed her expectantly. She was feeling too many emotions right now. Iruma made this for her? She went out of her way to write a letter and ask her out? She would be crazy to say no, especially considering how she feels about the inventor.</p><p>“Ouma-kun” the boy hummed in acknowledgement “You’re a pussy and should totally let Miu be your wingwoman, she’s awesome” Kaede said with a smile on her face. The boy scoffed in return.</p><p>“I’m offended Kayayday! But, as much as it pains me to say it, this isn’t about me, go get your woman! I didn’t plan all of this for nothing!” Ouma exclaimed. Right, she had forgotten it was Ouma’s plan to begin with apparently.</p><p>“Thank you Ouma-kun. Even if you don’t have a crush on me and everything was a lie, I wouldn’t mind if you joined us for lunch more often. I’m sure Shuichi would agree” The boy’s eyes became slightly bigger at the implication of the detective appreciating his company- <em>huh, I should check on that later.</em></p><p>She waved at Ouma and ran away, making her way to her ultimate lab which was located on the second floor of the academy (along with the other music related ultimate’s labs). She could hear soft singing coming from one of the door, a quick glance inside revealed a smiling Sayaka and a content Ikusaba, who winked at her as she walked by- <em>did Miu ask her to sing for me?</em></p><p>Her steps became short and quick as she reached her lab. Deep breaths. The same advice she always gave Shuichi when his anxiety was spiralling out of control. Ironic, she was during this mere moments beforehand when she thought that she was going to reject Ouma. This, however, is much more nerve wrenching in her opinion.</p><p>The door to the lab was already open when she arrived, a record of one of her many performances played (it was her original song she noted absently) A melody composed for someone special to her, the same person that was inside the room waiting for her right now. With all the courage she could master, the pianist entered the room.</p><p>Miu sat by the piano, looking out the window, she was fidgeting with a strand of her hair between two fingers. Kaede couldn’t help but admire how beautiful she seemed that way. Light illuminating perfectly those strawberry-blond curls she loved so much and her blue iris barely mixing with the yellow that hit them.</p><p>Tentatively she took a step closer, the girl turning to see her. “So you actually came, huh?” She mumbled in that angelic voice of hers.</p><p>“Of course I did, only a mad person wouldn’t have” Kaede replied as walked towards the piano “I don’t know if you noticed but, I wrote this for you” the pianist smiled and both their cheeks tainted pink. “Remember that I told you it was for someone special?” She took Miu’s hand “That’s you Miu” as she called her name the inventor looked at her in the eyes.</p><p>“T-tell me something I don’t know Bakamatsu” The inventor said with that nickname Kaede had grown fond of. The pianist giggled slightly, Miu was obviously as nervous as her and it made Kaede feel just a tiny bit better. Yet that felt like enough.</p><p>“You’re beautiful” Kaede started “and one of the most intelligent people I know. Miu, I can’t pinpoint when this feelings started but I know they’ve been here for a while, I feel like the luckiest person in the world, even more that Komaeda-senpai, when you asked my to go on a date with you” Miu’s face became a more saturated shade and by the heat she felt the pianist was sure hers did as well. “I would love to go out with you because, I love you Miu”</p><p>As she heard those words the inventor stared in awe “You love me?” Kaede nodded and moved closer “W-well when you say it like that then I guess I have no choice, Bakamatsu. I l-love you too” The girls leaned closer, neither of them knowing what to do, only what they wanted. Despite the number of jokes the inventor made the truth was, this was going to be her first kiss. The pianist’s as well.</p><p>When they kissed Kaede noted that Miu’s lips tasted like cherry- a chopstick perhaps? They were also softer than she imagined, almost addictive. Unfortunately, air is something that human beings need so the girls were forced to stop and take a breath. Blue eyes stared at magenta as they recovered, then quickly went in for another. Then another. Then another.</p><p>Neither of them know how much time they spent in that room just kissing each other, on the lips, on the cheeks, on the forehead, it didn’t matter. Once they were done Kaede grabbed Miu’s hand and guided her to the stool, sitting down and ready to play, the recording had stopped a long time ago.</p><p>With the girl she loved by her side Kaede played, this time live, the song she had written for her. Miu placed her head on the other’s shoulder, smiling. They both shared a thought.</p><p>
  <em>I’m the luckiest girl in the world.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here we have it folks! 2 couple I’m 1 chapter.<br/>I hope the confession was enjoyable, it was kinda rushed but still I put effort into it!</p><p>I literally researched the meaning behind the planets to try and find one that fitted each of them, I tried but feel free to disagree with me! If you think that there are any planets that would’ve fit them better you can tell me!</p><p><b>Also, the announcement!</b><br/>After this the updates might slow down a bit cause I’m working on another multi-chapter story that I’m very excited about! So I’ll keep this as a secondary project as I write the other one (sorry! I’ll try my best not to let this die tho!)</p><p>Just wanted to add Maki’s childhood friend’s name (Hana) is taken from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878256/chapters/49626257">Everyone’s Killing Reality</a>,it’s a really good canon divergence story which is almost completed by the time I’m writing this!<br/>Also the nickname Kiki-chan is a reference to another really good fic called<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229061/chapters/47940934">Obligatory Chatfic</a><br/>So you should check both of those out or I’ll send Kork to tear out your nerves :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Wanna work together?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kokichi &amp; Rantaro celebrate (it ends badly)<br/>Kaede &amp; Miu are cute together<br/>Shuichi is confusion</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning?: Drugs! (Weed, cause ya know Rantaro <b>is</b> the weed man)</p><p>Hello! I told you I wouldn’t let this die! And the new fic is out if you want to check it out, it’s called<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088118/chapters/63454846"> Big reputations (doesn’t mean they’re good though)</a><br/>Of course, it’s Saiouma with some other minor ships sprinkled in and the classic fake relationship trope.</p><p>That was all, enjoy the dumbasses!</p><p>Chat names!:</p><p>Saihara’s shota: Kokichi<br/>Sherlock Homo: Shuichi<br/>Don’t leave me hanging: Kaede<br/>Breaking bad: Rantaro<br/>Mister Roboto: Keebs<br/>Where’s my hammer: Miu<br/>Momma bear: Kirumi<br/>Rope daddy: Korekiyo<br/>Shirigano: Tsumugi<br/>The power of Atua compels you: Angie<br/>Secret fudanshi: Kaito<br/>Ass ass in: Maki<br/>Depurrssion: Ryoma<br/>Bee movie fanatic: Gonta<br/>Feminist agenda: Tenko<br/>Abracadabra bitch: Himiko</p><p>Artistic Hoes:<br/>Plays dress-up: Tsumugi<br/>Sculpted a dick once: Angie</p><p>My phantom thief ♡:<br/>Mister Detective: Shuichi<br/>Phantom thief: Kokichi</p><p>The search of the fruits:<br/>Wall-E: Keebo<br/>The wise one: Tojo<br/>Lurker: Korekiyo</p><p>Ultimate assistant:<br/>Independent child: Shuichi<br/>Reliable mother: Tojo</p><p>Hogwarts wanna be:<br/>Romione love child: Himiko<br/>Definitely not a gryffindor: Tenko</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>5:40| The 69th circle of hell</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Saihara’s shota has sent a photo</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>Saihara’s shota: </strong>we’ve done it gays</p><p><strong>Saihara’s shota: </strong>And Moronta</p><p><strong>Secret fudanshi: </strong>Hey!</p><p><strong>Breaking Bad: </strong>seems like they beat us Keebs</p><p><strong>Mister Roboto: </strong>what do you mean dear? Being in a relationship isn’t a competition</p><p><b>Breaking Bad: </b>I know Keebs it’s just a joke</p><p><b>Mister Roboto: </b>even if it was, being with you would mean I’ve already won, dear</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>that was cheesy as fuck</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>also why do you call him dear?? How old are you 69??</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>or do robots don’t have a concept of age??</p><p><b>Mister Roboto: </b>Kokichi that’s robophobic!</p><p><b>Mister Roboto: </b>and I’m not a robot, people in a relationship call each other names like dear</p><p><b>Breaking Bad: </b>don’t bother Keebs he’s sad that his gay ass can’t get a boyfriend</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>*gasp*</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>BOTH OF MY BIG BROTHERS ARE ATTACKING ME!!!</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>waaaaaaaaaaaahhh</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>guys, we are probably bothering Kaede and Iruma</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>can’t we talk about this later?</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota:</b> such a considerate friend as always Saihara chan</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>OMG OMG OMG OMG</p><p><b>Breaking Bad: </b>we just broke smudge</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>FINALLY</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>yep (0-0;)</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>THE NEXT STEP IS SAIOUMA</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>what’s saiouma? I don’t like the sound of that</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>IM TELLING JUNKO</p><p>
  <b> <em>Shirigano has gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>what was that?</p><p><b>Breaking Bad: </b>Fangirl mode</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>Fangirl mode</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>does any of you know what saiouma is?</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>Nope! Just as lost as you Shumai!!</p><p><b>Breaking Bad: </b>unfortunately</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>What is it ranran?? (?^?)</p><p><b>Breaking Bad: </b>sorry but I’m not telling </p><p><b>Where’s my hammer: </b>Hey fuckers go play with yourself or something and stop bothering</p><p><b>Where’s my hammer: </b>I’m trying to have a nice moment with my gf</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>gf?</p><p><b>Where’s my hammer: </b>fuck</p><p><b>Where’s my hammer: </b>can I-</p><p><b>Where’s my hammer: </b>can I call you that?</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>are you asking if I want to be your girlfriend?</p><p><b>Where’s my hammer: </b>y-yes</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>of course I want to!</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>this truly is beautiful</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>despite being right next to each other you decided to ask through your phone</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>were you scared perhaps, Iruma?</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>she’s an attention whore</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>no she’s not</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>she’s an angel!</p><p><b>Where’s my hammer: </b>N-no you’re an angel Bakamatsu</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>oh god</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>you’re worst that the old couple in the chat</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>you will get it once you’re actually in a relationship Ouma</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>don’t give me that sass Kayayday</p><p><b>Where’s my hammer: </b>give em all the sass babe</p><p>
  <b> <em>Don’t leave me hanging has changed Where’s my hammer’s name to “Angel”</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Angel: </b>you’re way better than me though</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>no you deserve it<b></b></p><p>
  <b> <em>Saihara’s shota has removed admin rights from 13 user(s)</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>I can’t deal with it</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>the whore was probably going to change Kayayday’s name and I’m done</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>ranran let’s go celebrate or smth</p><p><b>Breaking Bad: </b>sure come on brat</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>HOW DARE YOU?!?!</p><p><b>Breaking Bad: </b>do you want to or nah?</p><p><b>Saihara’s shota: </b>fine jeez</p><p>
  <b> <em>Saihara’s shota and 1 other(s) have gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Secret fudanshi: </b>Hey bro can yu give me admin rights?</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>right, Ouma only left admin rights for Kaede himself and I</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo:</b> I don’t know Kaito I don’t want to betray his trust</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>so you don’t want him to prank you?</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo:</b> basically</p><p><b>Mister Roboto: </b>Saihara do you know if Rantaro has any weed in his room?</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>not that I know of</p><p><b>Secret fudanshi: </b>shouldnt you know? youre his bf<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Mister Roboto: </b>I’ve checked but didn’t find anything last time</p><p><b>Angel:</b> oh so you spend more time in his room now huh? ;)</p><p><b>Mister Roboto: </b>it’s not like that Miu!</p><p><b>Angel: </b>sure ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p><b>Mister Roboto: </b>as I was saying, I checked but didn’t find anything</p><p><b>Mister Roboto: </b>however he went to his room with Kokichi and locked the door</p><p><b>Mister Roboto: </b>I’m afraid that they might smoke weed</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>how about this</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>I’m going to be in my room with Miu and I’m next to Amami</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>if anything happens I’ll tell you, okay Idabashi?</p><p><b>Mister Roboto: </b>Yes, thank you very much Akamatsu</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>don’t mention it</p><p><b>Angel: </b>your room?</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>yep!</p><p><b>Angel: </b>alone?</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>yes ;)</p><p><b>Angel: </b>I-I see</p><p><b>Mister Roboto: </b>please do not do anything inappropriate if your going to watch over Kokichi and Rantaro!</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>we aren’t going to! Don’t worry about it Idabashi</p><p><b>Angel: </b>goddamit Keebs</p><p><b>Mister Roboto: </b>Miu!</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>we’re heading to my room now</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>see you later gays!</p><p><b>Angel: </b>and the space virgin</p><p>
  <b> <em>Angel and 1 other(s) have gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Secret fudanshi: </b>why am I always ecluded?</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>probably because you’re straight Kaito</p><p><b>Secret fudanshi: </b>somethin wrong with being straght?</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>not really, you’re just the only one in the class</p><p><b>Secret fudanshi: </b>realy?</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>yes, I think</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>@everyone do you mind saying your sexuality?</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>I’m bi but everyone already knew that</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>and Kaede is a lesbian, Iruma is pan I think</p><p><b>Mister Roboto: </b>Miu is indeed pan, so is Rantaro and myself</p><p><b>Depurrssion: </b>gay</p><p><b>Bee movie fanatic: </b>Gonta do not understand this sexuality but Gonta love everyone</p><p><b>Depurrssion: </b>how?</p><p><b>Bee movie fanatic: </b>how what Hoshi? Gonta do not understand</p><p><b>Depurrssion: </b>how are you so precious?</p><p><b>Depurrssion: </b>your my reason to live rn</p><p><b>Bee movie fanatic: </b>there are many reasons to live Hoshi! Gonta just one of them :(</p><p><b>Depurrssion: </b>oh no I made him sad</p><p><b>Depurrssion: </b>are you ok buddy?</p><p><b>Bee movie fanatic: </b>as long as Hoshi is</p><p><b>Depurrssion: </b>do you want to go bug hunting again?</p><p><b>Bee movie fanatic: </b>yes Gonta would enjoy that</p><p><b>Depurrssion: </b>great let’s go</p><p>
  <b> <em>Bee movie fanatic has gone offline </em> </b>
</p><p><b>Depurrssion: </b>I still have ways to go</p><p>
  <b> <em>Depurrssion has gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>so cute!</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>I’m a lesbian btw</p><p><b>The power of Atua compels you: </b>nyahahaha! Angie likes girls as well~!</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>Angie I’ve been meaning to talk to you</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>can we talk in private?</p><p><b>The power of Atua compels you: </b>I would love to Tsumugi!</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>great! :3</p><p><b>The power of Atua compels you: </b>Atua would like to as well</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>I appreciate it but I would rather talk to you Angie</p><p><b>The power of Atua compels you: </b>of course~!</p><p>
  <b> <em>The power of Atua compels you and 1 other(s) have gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>I do not have a preference as I’m focused mostly on my work</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>However I do need to have a connection with the person before developing an attraction to them</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>I believe that’s called demisexuality Tojo</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>it is, but I wasn’t sure if Momota would understand</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>I see, thoughtful as always</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>I do not have a preference either since all of humanity is beautiful in its own way</p><p><b>Secret fudanshi: </b>why do yu think I wouldnt know what that is?</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>the other day you asked me what pansexual meant</p><p><b>Secret fudanshi: </b>its confusing! I mean its too similar to bi</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>I would rather not have a bi v.s pan debate, please<b><br/>
</b><b></b></p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>same here</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>I agree as well</p><p><b>Feminist agenda: </b>degenerate wanting to create a fight!</p><p><b>Feminist agenda: </b>that’s why I’m a lesbian! Men are gross</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>that was pretty obvious Chabashira</p><p><b>Feminist agenda: </b>are you saying I’m predictable?</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>No, sorry I didn’t mean that</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>I meant that you show clear interest in women and not men</p><p><b>Feminist agenda: </b>very well...</p><p><b>Abracadabra bitch: </b>I’m bi...nyeh</p><p><b>Feminist agenda: </b>good morning Himiko!</p><p><b>Abracadabra bitch: </b>morning Tenko</p><p><b>Feminist agenda: </b>did this degenerates wake you up?</p><p><b>Abracadabra bitch: </b>no...nyeh</p><p><b>Abracadabra bitch: </b>I was going to the kitchen to make choco milk</p><p><b>Abracadabra bitch: </b>do you want to come with me Tenko?..nyeh</p><p><b>Feminist agenda: </b>I would love to Himiko!</p><p><b>Abracadabra bitch: </b>kay I’ll wait in the big table room</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>the dining room?</p><p><b>Abracadabra bitch: </b>yeah..that</p><p><b>Feminist agenda: </b>don’t correct Himiko! She was right it is a room with a big table</p><p><b>Abracadabra bitch: </b>tis fine Tenko</p><p><b>Abracadabra bitch: </b>see you there...nyeh</p><p>
  <b> <em>Abracadabra bitch has gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>it’s impressive how you haven’t done anything yet</p><p><b>Feminist agenda: </b>what are you implying degenerate?</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>I’m not “implying” anything</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>kehehehe, it’s far to obvious</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>almost like Ouma</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>you knew about that?</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>of course I did, I believe you’re the only one that didn’t</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>did he finally tell you?</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>yeah over text</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>I see, and what did you tell him?</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>that I support him but I knew it wouldn’t work out</p><p>
  <b>Rope daddy:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moma bear:</b>
</p><p><b>Moma bear: </b>Shinguji I don’t think you’re talking about the same thing</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>I agree with you Tojo</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>how about some tea?</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>my pleasure</p><p>
  <b> <em>Momma bear and 1 other(s) have gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>what were they talking about?</p><p><b>Ass ass in: </b>god you really are oblivious</p><p><b>Ass ass in: </b>also I’m bi</p><p><b>Ass ass in: </b>and Ouma is gay</p><p><b>Ass ass in: </b>don't be late for training today</p><p>
  <b> <em>Ass ass in has gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>what is everyone talking about?</p><p><b>Secret fudanshi: </b>im just as lost as yu bro</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>I think I’m going to check up on Ouma</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>I’ll talk to you later Kaito</p><p><b>Secret fudanshi: </b>see ya bro!</p><p>
  <b> <em>Sherlock Homo and 1 other(s) have gone offline </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b><em>Shirogane Tsumugi -&gt; Yonaga Angie</em>| Artistic Hoes| 5:50</b>
</p><p><b>Plays dress-up: </b>so Angie I plainly wanted to ask for your help in the project</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>A yes! Atua said you would ask for my help on this</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>*Angie’s</p><p><b>Plays dress-up: </b>it’s okay I want your help Angie</p><p><b>Plays dress-up: </b>not Atua’s</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>are you saying you don’t want Atua Tsumugi~?</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>cause he doesn’t like that</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>you do know that Angie is just a vessel, right~?</p><p><b>Plays dress-up: </b>you’re wrong on that Angie</p><p><b>Plays dress-up: </b>you’re an amazing person with a great talent and that’s not thanks to Atua but you</p><p><b>Plays dress-up: </b>even if it comes from someone as plain as me I hope you get it</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>so you want Angie’s help?</p><p><b>Plays dress-up: </b>yes</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>it doesn’t matter if it is with it without Atua?</p><p><b>Plays dress-up: </b>plainly simple isn’t it?</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>nobody in my home has ever told that to Angie</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>to me</p><p><b>Plays dress-up: </b>how unfortunate that someone as plain as me was the first one to do it</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>don’t say that Tsumugi~!</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>both Atua and I think you are magnificent, nyahhaha~!</p><p><b>Plays dress-up: </b>your probably wrong I’m very plain</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>no you’re not, Tsumugi is very pretty~!</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>I accept! I’ll help you and Junko on the project!</p><p><b>Plays dress-up: </b>I’m glad Angie, thank you</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>you’re welcome</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>would you like to come to Angie’s room to work~?</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>my</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>my room?</p><p><b>Plays dress-up: </b>sure I’ll be in your room in a bit</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>byeyonara~!</p><p><b>Plays dress-up: </b>see you!</p><p>
  <b> <em>Plays dress-up and 1 other(s) have gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b><em>Saihara Shuichi -&gt; Ouma Kokichi| </em>My phantom thief ♡| 5:58</b>
</p><p><b><br/>
Mister Detective: </b>Ouma can I ask you something?</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>you already have detective ;)</p><p><b>Mister Detective: </b>did you lie about having a crush on Kaede?</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>ooooooh am I getting interrogated?? By a detective?! My dream~</p><p><b>Mister Detective: </b>don’t change topics Ouma</p><p><b>Mister Detective: </b>were you lying?</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>jeez someone is moody today (7-7)</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>what if I did Shumai???</p><p><b>Mister Detective: </b>I just want to know if you did it because of Iruma, that’s all</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>wow! You can see right through me!</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>yep!! I lied for the whore</p><p><b>Mister Detective:</b> was that all?</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>(?-?)</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>whatcha talking about Shumai???</p><p><b>Mister Detective: </b>is that all you lied about? For Iruma?</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>yeah pretty much</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>don’t you know I’m gay Saihara chan???</p><p><b>Mister Detective: </b>you are?</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>of fuckin course I am</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>tits just ain’t my thing</p><p><b>Mister Detective: </b>I got it the first time Ouma you didn’t need to say that</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>why did ya wanna know anyway?? Huh??</p><p><b>Phantom thief:</b> did yoi wany to go on a date with me???</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>csuse I wiufnt muns</p><p><b>Mister Detective: </b>What?</p><p><b>Mister Detective: </b>I can’t read that</p><p><b>Mister Detective: </b>wait</p><p><b>Mister Detective: </b>Ouma are you high?!</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>naaaaaaaahh</p><p><b>Mister Detective: </b>dear Atua</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>are you Anggiue?</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>heeeeeey Shumai???</p><p><b>Mister Detective: </b>yes?</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>cam I comr over??</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>there’d something I want tooo doo</p><p><b>Mister Detective: </b>No! Ouma you’re probably high, stay in Amami’s room</p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>toooo laree</p><p> &lt;ready for high Kokichi? I tried my best&gt;</p><p>Shuichi heard a soft <em>click</em> coming from his door, he remained in his desk looking expectantly as a purple haired gremlin opened it and entered the dorm. He had a mischievous grin plastered on his face, his eyes bloodshot- <em>that’s probably because of the weed</em>- and in his hand a box. Upon further inspection (as much as he could do from where he sat) the detective realised that it was hair dye.  </p><p>“Ouma-kun what are you doing here? You should’ve stayed in Amami-kun’s room, Idabashi-kun will probably be looking for you now” Shuichi said, getting up from his chair and approaching the supreme leader. He couldn’t say he was surprised, ever since he confirmed that Rantaro did, indeed, store weed in his dorm and would sometimes sell it, Saihara knew that one of his classmates would end like this. He just hoped it wasn’t Ouma (even if he couldn’t explain why he felt that way).</p><p>“’tis fine Shumai” Ouma answered, dragging his words a little. His eyelids were slightly closed as he clumsily approached the desk and ser the white hair dye down- <em>why white? </em>“So, are ya gonna help me or what?”</p><p>“Yes” Kokichi’s face lit up “help you get back to your dorm, and then I’m telling Idabashi-kun to see if he knows what to do with you and Amami-kun.” The supreme leader looked like a deer caught in headlight at the mention of the robotics engineer, he grabbed the box, yelled something that Shuichi couldn’t make out (something along the lines of not wanting to go to jail) and locked himself inside the detective’s bathroom.</p><p>“I don’t care what you think Saihara-chan! I’m doing this ‘cause that way I can look more like Keeeebs and he’ll actually like me” Ouma yelled from the room. The bathroom inside each dorm of the building had its own lock, Shuichi had never minded their existence (he never used it anyway since he already kept his room door locked) but right now he wished they didn’t exist.</p><p>This was going to be a long day</p><p>&lt;Poor Kokichi, he just wanted to look more like big bro Keebs&gt;</p><p>
  <b>6:00| The search of the fruits</b>
</p><p><b>Wall-E: </b>I’ve checked in Rantaro’s room and neither of them are there</p><p><b>Wall-E: </b>Where are they?!</p><p><b>The wise one: </b>Please remain calm Idabashi, they probably didn’t go very far</p><p><b>Lurker: </b>I have contacted Akamatsu seeing as she was with Iruma</p><p><b>Lurker: </b>Unfortunately, neither of them know where Ouma could be</p><p><b>The wise one: </b>Have you tried Saihara? It’s merely a suggestion but maybe he knows</p><p><b>The wise one: </b>I can try and contact him</p><p><b>Lurker: </b>good idea Tojo</p><p><b>Lurker: </b>Idabashi could Amami perhaps be in the roof?</p><p><b>Lurker: </b>I’m close to the stairs so if you’ll like I can go look around</p><p><b>Wall-E: </b>Please do!</p><p><b>Wall-E: </b>I also remembered he once mentioned that when he smokes he tends to get hungry</p><p><b>Wall-E: </b>So I’m heading to the kitchen</p><p><b>Lurker: </b>Good luck</p><p><b>Wall-E: </b>To you too</p><p><b>The wise one: </b>Hold up</p><p><b>The wise one: </b>I know where Ouma is</p><p><b>Wall-E: </b>Really? Where?</p><p><b>The wise one: </b>Saihara told me he has locked himself in his bathroom</p><p><b>Lurker: </b>So he made his way back to his room, I see</p><p><b>The wise one: </b>No, you misunderstood. He has locked himself in Saihara’s bathroom and won’t get out.</p><p><b>Lurker: </b>Oh, well</p><p><b>Lurker: </b>That is much more concerning</p><p><b>Wall-E: </b>At least we know where he is! We shouldn’t give up hope and continue looking for Rantaro!</p><p><b>Lurker: </b>So positive, that’s a very good trait to carry Idabashi</p><p><b>Wall-E: </b>Thank you Shinguji, have you looked around the roof yet?</p><p><b>Lurker: </b>I’m doing it right now</p><p><b>Wall-E: </b>I’m almost at the kitchen, Tojo do you know anything else?</p><p><b>The wise one: </b>No, nobody else seems to know</p><p><b>The wise one: </b>good luck to both of you<b></b></p><p><b>Wall-E: </b>thank you, I’ll tell you as soon as I see him</p><p><b>Wall-E: </b>I hope he’s somewhere over here</p><p><b>Wall-E: </b>I found him!</p><p><b>The wise one: </b>Was he in the kitchen?</p><p><b>Wall-E: </b>trying to sneak out of it actually, he has a bag of cookies in his hands</p><p><b>Wall-E: </b>I’m going to stop him and get him back to his room, thank you, both of you</p><p><b>Lurker: </b>you’re welcome</p><p><b>The wise one: </b>it’s merely my duty Idabashi</p><p><b>Lurker: </b>even if it is, you should allow people to thank you for your services Tojo</p><p><b>The wise one: </b>very well then, you are welcome</p><p>
  <b> <em>The wise one and 2 other(s) have gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <strong>6:06| The 69th circle of hell</strong> </b>
</p><p><strong>Mister Roboto: </strong>We have found both Rantaro and Kokichi! Thank you everyone for your help</p><p><b>Mister Roboto: </b>However they are in an intoxicated state, as they had consumed drugs</p><p><b>Mister Roboto: </b>I will be watching over Rantaro and Saihara will take care of Kokichi</p><p><b>Mister Roboto: </b>If anything happens with either of them please inform us</p><p><b>Angel: </b>fuckin finally</p><p><b>Angel: </b>where was the twink anyway?</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>he had locked himself in Saihara’s bathroom</p><p><b>Angel: </b>WHAT?!</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>WHAT?!</p><p><b>Angel: </b>did ya kidnap the twink of smth?</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>Of course not!</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>He came to my room and when I told him he had to leave locked himself in my bathroom</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>I promise I didn’t do anything to him!</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>Shuichi it’s fine nobody thought that you did</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>*nobody thought that you did without consent</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>Shirogane!</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>What?</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>it’s plainly obvious that Saihara would only do something like that with full consent</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>that’s not what I meant...</p><p><b>Feminist agenda: </b>Saihara may be a degenerate but he’s not that much of a degenerate!</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>wow Chabashira I never thought you would stand up for a guy</p><p><b>Abracadabra bitch: </b>Tenko has been a lot better with it lately...nyeh</p><p><b>Abracadabra bitch: </b>I’m glad</p><p><b>Feminist agenda: </b>thank you Himiko! It’s mostly because of you!</p><p><b>Abracadabra bitch: </b>really?...nyeh</p><p><b>Feminist agenda: </b>of course! You always inspire me Himiko!</p><p><b>Abracadabra bitch: </b>I never considered myself inspirational...maybe it’s because of my magic</p><p><b>Angel: </b>Can ya fuck already?</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>Miu!</p><p><b>Angel: </b>what? Ya know it’s true babe</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>you could’ve worded it a bit better</p><p><b>Angel: </b>get in a fuckin relationship already!</p><p><b>Angel: </b>better?</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>yep! Thanks Miu</p><p><b>Angel: </b>you’re welcome I love you</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>I love you too! &lt;3</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>even if I enjoy watching you two interact I fill like I should say as Ouma commonly says</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>“don’t be horny on main”</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>Sorry!</p><p><b>Angel: </b>talkin bout that little shit</p><p><b>Angel: </b>if he gives ya any trouble tell me got it Shyhara?</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>Yes, thank you Iruma</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>Idabashi and Saihara don’t be afraid to ask for my assistance, as I have been in this situation before</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>especially you Saihara, I know that Ouma can be a problematic child</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>he IS the problematic child of this family after all</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>aksnsjsnamsns</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>I need that now</p><p>
  <b> <em>Don’t leave me hanging has changed Saihara’s shota name to “Problematic child”</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Angel: </b>this is why I love you</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>Kaede, what have they done to you?</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>I’ve always known you were chaotic but not to this level</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>and I didn’t know you were a drama queen Shuichi</p><p><b>Ass ass in: </b>she’s right tho</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>when did you get here?</p><p><b>Ass ass in: </b>I’ve always been here</p><p><b>Ass ass in: </b>it’s called lurking Shuichi</p><p><b>Depurrssion: </b>indeed it is</p><p><b>Depurrssion: </b>you have ways to go kid</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>Hoshi? I thought you were out with Gokuhara?</p><p><b>Depurrssion: </b>I am but we took a small break cause he said he wanted to look for something</p><p><b>Bee movie fanatic: </b>Hoshi! Gonta has found what he was looking for!</p><p><b>Depurrssion: </b>that’s my cue</p><p><b>Depurrssion: </b>coming Gonta</p><p>
  <b> <em>Depurrssion and 1 other(s) have gone offline</em></b>
</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>their relationship is so wholesome</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>I know right?</p><p><b>The power of Atua compels you: </b>Atua and I think it’s just devine~!</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>glad you added yourself as well!</p><p><b>The power of Atua compels you: </b>Oh? Well an amazing person once told me that Angie has her own opinion too~!</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>It’s great that you’re trying to follow what they told you</p><p><b>The power of Atua compels you: </b>Yes! Yes!</p><p><b>The power of Atua compels you: </b>and Atua seems to like the idea too!</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>good enough I guess</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>it’s plainly obvious that you’re in a good mood now Angie</p><p><b>The power of Atua compels you: </b>Of course! Cause I get to work with Tsumtsum~!</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>Tsutsum?</p><p><b>The power of Atua compels: </b>it’s your nickname I chose it and Atua approved~! Do you like it?</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>I think it’s too much for someone as plain as me</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>but thx gigi!</p><p><b>The power of Atua compels you: </b>Is that Angie’s nickname now~? It’s truly divine~!</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>yes it is :D</p><p><b>Angel: </b>is anyone fuckin straight anymore?</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>I don’t know if straight people exist?</p><p><b>Secret fudanshi: </b>Hey!</p><p><b>Ass ass in: </b>Oh hi Kaito, we forgot you were there</p><p><b>Secret fudanshi: </b>you cant lie about that Makiroll! You wouldnt forget me</p><p><b>Secret fudanshi: </b>you like me too much!</p><p><b>Ass ass in: </b>idiot</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>tsundere alert! Ouma was right! 0-0</p><p><b>The power of Atua compels you: </b>Atua says that you should embrace your feelings instead of pushing them away~!</p><p><b>Ass ass in: </b>I’m not pushing any feelings away because I don’t have them</p><p><b>Ass ass in: </b>goodbye </p><p>
  <b> <em>Ass ass in has gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>What a bummer! Maybe some day she’ll accept it</p><p><b>Angel: </b>yeah sure when the twink stops being a fuckin pussy about his feelings</p><p><b>The power of Atua compels you: </b>Atua says it’s going to take some time</p><p><b>The power of Atua compels you:</b> they have the type of relationship known as “slow burn”</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>Gigi stop we don’t have money to pay the fourth wall...</p><p><b>Angel: </b>the fuck ya talking about?</p><p><b>The power of Atua compels you: </b>nyahahahha~!</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>oh you know~</p><p><b>Angel: </b>fuckin cryptic shit</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>I honestly don’t get it either babe</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>hello, I’ve just finished drinking some tea with Shinguji</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>would anyone want to have some?</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>or is discussing our classmates relationships more fulfilling?</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>*sweats*</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging:</b> I would like some tea actually</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>thanks Tojo!<br/>
<br/>
<b>Angel: </b>I’m not about to leave you hanging so I’m going with ya babe</p><p><b>Secret fudanshi: </b>did ya make a pan with her name?</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>that’s why I love her &lt;3</p><p><b>Angel: </b>thx I love you too Bakamatsu &lt;3</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>so tea?</p><p><b>Angel: </b>I’ll meet you there babe</p><p>
  <b> <em>Don’t leave me hanging and 1 other(s) have gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Secret fudanshi: </b>im fine thanks anyways Tojo</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>it is my job Momota, don’t worry</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>if anyone else wants tea or anything else please feel free to tell me</p><p><b><em>Momma bear has gone offline </em></b><br/>
 </p><p>
  <b><em>Saihara Shuichi -&gt; Tojo Kirumi</em>| Ultimate assistant| 6:12</b>
</p><p><b>Independent child: </b>Tojo I wanted to thank you for the water bottles you brought</p><p><b>Reliable mother: </b>Of course Saihara, as I have mentioned I’ve already had to deal with people in this state</p><p><b>Reliable mother: </b>Please remember that one of the bottles is for you, stay hydrated</p><p><b>Independent child: </b>Thank you Tojo</p><p><b>Independent child: </b>I wanted to know if you are aware of any other ways of sobering up Ouma</p><p><b>Independent child: </b>he won’t stop talking about ridiculous things </p><p><b>Reliable mother: </b>It is recommended to sleep, perhaps you can get him to take a nap?</p><p><b>Independent child: </b>yeah, that sounds good</p><p><b>Reliable mother: </b>And do you, by any chance, have stuff animals?</p><p><b>Independent child: </b>No why?</p><p><b>Reliable mother:</b> It is suggested to cuddle a pet or stuff animals while taking the nap</p><p><b>Reliable mother: </b>Would you mind sleeping with Ouma?</p><p><b>Independent child: </b>sleeping with him?</p><p><b>Reliable mother: </b>Again it is merely a suggestion, if you are uncomfortable don’t do it</p><p><b>Independent child: </b>it’s fine I don’t mind</p><p><b>Independent child: </b>Thank you again Tojo<b><br/>
</b><b></b></p><p><b>Reliable mother: </b>You don’t need to keep thanking me, I am a maid, it’s my job</p><p><b>Independent child: </b>right sorry</p><p><b>Reliable mother: </b>You don’t have to apologise either, it’s fine</p><p><b>Independent child: </b>sorry sorry</p><p>
  <b>Independent child:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Reliable mother:</b>
</p><p><b>Independent child: </b>ignore that I’ve just realised</p><p><b>Reliable mother: </b>Shinguji did tell me that you tend to apologise a lot</p><p><b>Independent child: </b>Kaede always says the same thing</p><p><b>Reliable mother: </b>It is true</p><p><b>Independent child: </b>unfortunately</p><p><b>Independent child: </b>I have to go but thank you for everything Tojo</p><p><b>Reliable mother: </b>any time</p><p>
  <b> <em>Independent child and 1 other(s) have gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p>&lt;I needed more of my comfort ship in my life so -&gt; cuddles&gt;<br/>
<br/>
Shuichi put his phone down- <em>this is fine, I just have to sleep with Ouma. Wait that doesn’t sound right.</em> Ouma laid on the bed, rambling about some mindless topics (he was discussing eye colours and who the <em>fuck </em>gave anyone the right to create things heterochromia for some reason), thankfully he seemed pretty relax so it wasn’t like he would run and lock himself inside Saihara’s bathroom again.</p><p>The detective wondered if Ouma would remember why he had a white streak of hair in his bangs- <em>can you even call them that</em>?-, they had had a really strange conversation that Shuichi was still trying to wrap his head about (he wrote it down obviously). The boy stopped talking and looked at Saihara with big eyes, clearly expecting something.</p><p>A bit uncomfortable under the unblinking gaze Shuichi broke the silence. “Ouma-kun, would you like to take a nap? Tojo-san that it might help you” Ouma sat up.</p><p>“Can I take a nap with Saihara-chan?” He asked with a smile. The supreme leader was evidently still under the effects of the drug as he continued to drag his words and his eyes (even if it was less than before) were red. Shuichi nodded nonetheless. “Yay! I get to sleep with my favourite person in the whole wide world! And that isn’t a lie, nishishi” <em>I’m his favourite person?<br/>
</em></p><p>“Well, Tojo-san suggested that you sleep with something and I don’t have any stuff animals, even if you did I wouldn’t leave you alone to go to your room” Shuichi replied, breaking the eye contact- <em>why am I getting flustered at this? It’s literally just taking a nap, Shuichi snap out of it!</em></p><p>Ouma laid back down and opened his arms, making a grabbing motion with his hands (or trying to, he was pretty tired after all and just wanted to sleep). The detective rolled his eyes but accepted the invitation anyway, climbing into the bed. As soon as he did, the supreme leader hooked his arms around Shuichi’s chest tightly and placed his face there as well. Saihara tensed at the sudden action but soon relaxed, placing a hand around Ouma’s waist in return, the boy hummed happily.</p><p>Saihara heard the other boy mumbling something yet he couldn’t quite make it out. “What did you say?” The supreme leader removed his face from the detective’s chest but still refused to make eye contact, choosing instead to focus on the lamp on top of the bedside table.</p><p>“I said, I’ve always wanted to cuddle with Saihara-chan” Shuichi felt his face heat up at the words and instinctively tighten the grip in Ouma’s waist “it was meant to happen anyway, ‘cause I’m the perfect size for Shumai’s arms! Or maybe your arms are just the perfect size for me, nishishi” Saihara playfully rolled his eyes and shushed the boy.</p><p>“It’s probably the other way around, you just happen to be small enough. Now shut up, we are trying to nap, remember?” Ouma giggled and placed his face back in Shuichi’s chest.</p><p>“Sorry, my short-term memory doesn’t work correctly. I’m Dory, bet one of this days you’ll have to find me” Ouma’s words became more scattered and the volume died down, it was obvious that he would fall asleep soon. For some strange reason, Shuichi had the urge to kiss him, so he placed a light kiss on the supreme leader’s forehead- <em>why did I do that?!- </em>and earned a sleepy smile in return</p><p>“Goodnight Ouma-kun” He said softly, felling Ouma’s chest raise and fall as he slept peacefully.</p><p>And right now, Shuichi couldn’t be happier.</p><p>&lt;Have you guessed the ships already?&gt;</p><p>
  <b><em><br/>
Yumeno Himiko -&gt; Chabashira Tenko</em>| Hogwarts wanna be| 6:15</b>
</p><p><b>Romione love child: </b>Tenko where are you?..nyeh</p><p><b>Definitely not a gryffindor: </b>I’m training with Owari! She’s really good!</p><p><b>Definitely not a gryffindor: </b>Do you need something Himiko?</p><p><b>Romione love child: </b>I wanted to go get ice cream</p><p><b>Romione love child: </b>we can go later tho....nyeh</p><p><b>Definitely not a gryffindor:</b> No it’s fine Himiko! We are almost done!</p><p><b>Definitely not a gryffindor: </b>I’ll take a shower and meet you at the door!</p><p><b>Romione love child: </b>okay I’ll meet you there</p><p><b>Romione love child: </b>I’ve already casted a protection spell so we can get there in time...nyeh</p><p><b>Definitely not a gryffindor: </b>thank you so much Himiko!</p><p><b>Definitely not a gryffindor: </b>I’ll see you later!</p><p><b>Romione love child: </b>bye Tenko</p><p>
  <b> <em>Definitely not a gryffindor has gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Romione love child: </b>I can’t wait to go out with you</p><p>
  <b> <em>Romione love child has gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I tried to make this chapter mostly chat to compensate for the last chapter were most of it was text! So sorry if it’s a bit shorter! Also, we are entering the new arc and it includes (mostly mentions of) Junko. (@aupexx I’m looking at you)<br/>Remember that fic Smudge made about the killing game? Yeah, that is a focus of this arc and it contains progress for 3 ships! Can you guess which ones?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Never get high with your stoner big bro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tenko &amp; Himiko go on a “date”<br/>Tsumugi &amp; Angie were going to work on their project<br/>Shuichi has a revelation</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally I had more planned for this chapter, but with the written parts and all the chat it was too long so I decided to cut it and leave it for next episode. Also I just wanted to finish this after a couple of days of working on it.<br/>You just need to know that next chapter is gonna be...a ride. In the meantime enjoy this!<br/>(Head ups for spoilers of the entire game and Sherlock)</p><p>Chat name!:<br/>Problematic child: Kokichi<br/>Sherlock Homo: Shuichi<br/>Don’t leave me hanging: Kaede<br/>Breaking bad: Rantaro<br/>Mister Roboto: Keebs<br/>Angel: Miu<br/>Momma bear: Kirumi<br/>Rope daddy: Korekiyo<br/>Shirigano: Tsumugi<br/>The power of Atua compels you: Angie<br/>Secret fudanshi: Kaito<br/>Ass ass in: Maki<br/>Depurrssion: Ryoma<br/>Bee movie fanatic: Gonta<br/>Feminist agenda: Tenko<br/>Abracadabra bitch: Himiko</p><p>Artistic Hoes:<br/>Plays dress-up: Tsumugi<br/>Sculpted a dick once: Angie</p><p>Strong Lesbians:<br/>God: Angie<br/>Is a woman: Tenko</p><p>Fruit family:<br/>Lil Grape Bro: Kokichi<br/>Avocado Bro: Rantaro</p><p>Hogwarts wanna be:<br/>Romione love child: Himiko<br/>Definitely not a gryffindor: Tenko</p><p>Musical enthusiast:<br/>My chemical romance: Shuichi<br/>Beethoven: Kaede</p><p>Bonding activity:<br/>Avocameme: Rantaro</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>6:20| The 69th circle of hell<br/></strong>
</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>Hi guys!</p><p><b>Ass ass in: </b>we were talking less than an hour ago you don’t have to greet us</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>I wanted to let everyone know that tomorrow we will have a <em>bonding activity</em></p><p><strong>Breaking Bad: </strong>ooh boy a bonding activity</p><p><strong>Mister Roboto: </strong>darling, please get off your phone</p><p><strong>Breaking Bad: </strong>I don’t wanna</p><p><strong>Breaking Bad: </strong>Keeeeebz it’s fine I feel great</p><p><b>Mister Roboto:</b> Because you’re high</p><p><b>Mister Roboto:</b> come back to sleep darling</p><p><b>Angel: </b>No keep talkin</p><p><b>Mister Roboto: </b>Miu!</p><p><b>Angel: </b>Oi! I want my blackmail material</p><p><b>Breaking Bad: </b>I’ll go if you give me a kisssss</p><p><b>Mister Roboto: </b>Of course but you have to go sleep love</p><p><b>Breaking Bad: </b>if you say so babe</p><p>
  <b> <em>Breaking Bad has gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Mister Roboto:</b> Now</p><p><b>Mister Roboto: </b>Miu I don’t care about your “blackmail material” this is my boyfriend we are talking about</p><p><b>Mister Roboto: </b>I can’t allow you to encourage his behaviour while high</p><p><b>Angel:</b> damn Keebs calm down now will ya?</p><p><b>Angel: </b>I won’t do it again</p><p><b>Mister Roboto: </b>Promise?</p><p><b>Angel: </b>yeah I promise </p><p><b>Angel: </b>Now go get avocado dick before he jumps out of a window of smth</p><p><b>Mister Roboto: </b>Oh god! I hope he doesn’t do that</p><p>
  <b> <em>Mister Roboto has gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p><b>The power of Atua compels you: </b>*atua</p><p><b>Angel: </b>is your only personality trait to talk about Atua?</p><p><b>Angel: </b>cause that’s kinda a dry personality</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>babe!</p><p><b>Angel: </b>the first week I legit only called her religious chick cause that’s all she does</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>you can’t just say that to someone though</p><p><b>The power of Atua compels you: </b>It’s fine Kaede, I understand</p><p><b>The power of Atua compels you: </b>Angie only talked about Atua back in her island</p><p><b>The power of Atua compels you: </b>So that’s all Angie knows to talk about! Nyhahaha~!</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>there’s more to Gigi that just that</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>everyone seems unique to someone as plain as me though</p><p><b>The power of Atua compels you: </b>No no! I’ve said it before too Tsumtsum you’re really pretty~!<br/><b><br/>Shirigano: </b>thanks Gigi you’re very pretty too (^///^)</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>I was wondering if you wanted to come over</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>to work on the project I mean</p><p><b>Angel: </b>or something else ya know</p><p><b>Angel: </b>( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>lol</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>not the time tho babe</p><p><b>Angel: </b>ya laughed tho</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>you’re funny</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>that’s one of the things I like about you</p><p><b>Angel: </b>t-thanks Bakamatsu</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>&lt;3</p><p><b>Angel: </b>&lt;3</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>STOP BEING HORNY ON MAIN</p><p>
  <b>Angel:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Don’t leave me hanging:</b>
</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>sorry, Ouma is still gone so I felt obligated</p><p><b>Secret fudanshi: </b>why are you taking his role tho?</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>I mean..</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>you could say it’s because I’m his...</p><p><b>Angel: </b>daddy?</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>father figure</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>no you disgusting human being</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>get your kinks out of here nobody wants them</p><p><b>Angel: </b>don’t kink shame me</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>KINK SHAMING IS MY KINK</p><p><b>The power of Atua compels you: </b>how divine~!</p><p><b>The power of Atua compels you:</b> Korekiyo knows about memes</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>of course, they are a key aspect of society nowadays</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>also they’re funny, keheheheh</p><p><b>Angel: </b>and it went back to being creepy</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>do you find me taking notes about my classmates unnerving?</p><p><b>Angel: </b>yes dude that’s fuckin weird</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>I’ll add it to the notes then</p><p><b>Angel: </b>Oi</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>Shinguji do you have notes on every classmate?</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>indeed I do Tojo, why?</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>do you think that, perhaps, you could show them to me?</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>of course, I don’t mind Tojo</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>great thank you</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>also I feel like I need to ask, what is this bonding activity Akamatsu?</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging:</b> Finally! I thought no one was going to ask</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>it’s a little game I planned out nothing to complicated</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>the only thing we need is chairs unless someone wants to sit on the floor</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>Please, inform me if you want help arranging the chairs</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>I’m aware of seven different ways to place them</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>it’s okay Tojo I’ll do it myself</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>Very well then, I’ll make some cookies</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>if you want to then sure</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>don’t feel pressured to bake anything for us Tojo, we'll we fine without it</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>Nonsense, I want to do this as I greatly enjoy baking</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>Do as you want to then</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>Thank you Shinguji</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>However, I request that you let me assist you, please</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>Very well then, we will both make the cookies</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>OMG</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>are we about to get a dad?!?! *fangirl squeal*</p><p>
  <b>Momma bear:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rope daddy:</b>
</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>Tear out her nerves?</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>Tear out her nerves</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>*screams in fangirl*</p><p><b>The power of Atua compels you: </b>Do not worry Tsumtsum Atua is watching over you</p><p><b>The power of Atua compels you: </b>He won’t let this people tear out your nerves~!</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>Thanks Gigi</p><p><b>The power of Atua compels you: </b>It’s Atua’s will not mine nyahhaha~!</p><p><b>The power of Atua compels you: </b>and he’s saying you should come to my room for extra protection!</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>of course Gigi</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>I’ll go immediately</p><p>
  <b> <em>Shirigano has gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Angel: </b>she’swhipped </p><p><b>Angel: </b>lmao</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>Angie I wanted to ask what gender is Atua?</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>Because you keep referring to Atua as a man</p><p><b>The power of Atua compels you: </b>that’s a good question Kaede it really is</p><p><b>The power of Atua compels you: </b>Atua is whatever you want them to be~!</p><p><b>The power of Atua compels you: </b>You could say their non binary and use any pronouns nyahhaha~!</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>that’s interesting</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>thanks Angie</p><p><b>The power of Atua compels you: </b>You’re welcome Kaede!</p><p><b>The power of Atua compels you: </b>now I have to go! Tsumtsum calls~!</p><p>
  <b> <em>The power of Atua compels you has gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>she’s whipped too</p><p>&lt;what even is Angie and Tsumugi’s ship name?&gt;</p><p>Shirogane skipped down the hall- it was quite a style of walking for someone as plain as her. Regardless, she couldn’t help it, working together with Angie and being so close to the artist made her all giddy inside- <em>It’s just like the start of a BL manga. </em>Once Yonaga had accepted on working with both her and Junko she was tasked with drawing the background and concept art as they wanted to transform this into a visual novel- <em>maybe I can even get away with adding my OTPs!</em></p><p>The storyline was pretty simple, her fifteen classmates were trapped inside of an academy (different from Hope’s Peak of course, but clearly inspired by it) and were forced to kill each other. It was Junko’s idea to transform the headmaster into Monokuma (the mascot of her brand) and add five smaller bears called Monokubs, Tsumugi agreed obviously- not only did she like the suggestion but it was <em>Junko</em>!</p><p>Kaede would start as the protagonist and later on (after her tragic and heartbreaking death) she would hand the role to Saihara who would carry it until the end of the game. Ouma was the antagonist- and Saihara’s love interest, but that wasn't explicit in the story- while Momota played the role of support and Tsumugi herself was the mastermind. The deaths and murderers were already planned (as Shirogane had already outlined the story a few weeks back when she first got the flash of inspiration that created it) as for the executions of the blackened, Junko helped with those.</p><p>Angie spent most of her time inside her ultimate lab, crafting sculptures and making masterpieces that (allegedly) Atua told her to so Tsumugi wasn't surprised when she got a text from the artist that read:</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>I'll be waiting in my ultimate lab!</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>Atua says that it will give Angie more inspiration~!</p><p>And now here she was about to enter the ultimate lab. Today they were supposed to work on the inside of the school(as the pair had spent most of the morning running around and taking photographs of the inside of everyone's labs while they were in class) and Shirogane was thrilled- <em>I have some great ideas for Ouma-kun’s room! My plain fujoshi heart can't take it!</em></p><p>When she stepped in the first thing she noticed was Angie laying on the floor, seemingly making a snow angel (instead of snow, she was using paint, however.) The artist opened her eyes and smiled at Tsumugi, quickly standing up and leaving the large amount of paint on the floor, her cardigan and legs soaked with the liquid.</p><p>“Tsumtsum! You're just in time, Atua told me to do this, he said it would be fun!” Angie said as she looked at Shirogane’s questioning stare. “Now come, come, we have a project to work on. How divine~!” The artist motioned to the stool next to hers.</p><p>“Gigi, as much as I want to your covered in paint. I know my outfit is pretty plain but I don’t want it to be ruined” Tsumugi told her while she approached the stools. "Do you have another cardigan somewhere over here?" She asked and started looking around the room, it was pretty small so if there were any change of clothes here she would have probably already seen it by now (she wasn't an ultimate detective, however.)</p><p>"Nope! Angie keeps her clothes in her room, where they should be silly billy" Yonaga stood up “Hmmm” she placed her hands in a prying position and closed her eyes. Suddenly she snapped them open “oh, I see” Tsumugi looked at her with plain confusion “Atua told me that Tsumtsum is the only one that can solve Angie’s problem, so Tsumtsum can you? Can you?” She asked.</p><p>“Me? Why would Atua say that about someone as plain as me?” Angie shrugged at the question- <em>I doubt that a god would think that plain old me can help in any way. If it is real, that is. Oh god, I’ve been spending too much time in Ouma-kun’s arc, huh?</em> “well, my lab is fairly near and I do have cosplays with your measurements”</p><p>“How divine~! Atua was right! Guide me to your lab, then, Tsumtsum!” The artist said as she grabbed Tsumugi’s hand and rushed to the door. The cosplayer quicken her pace to much the energetic one that Yonaga kept, soon enough they were in her ultimate lab (in reality it wasn’t that far away, this was the part of the school dedicated to artistic labs after all.) She took a button shaped key from her jacket- just like the one in Coraline. She fondly remembered making a costume of the protagonist for Halloween and winning the costume contest at her school many years ago, way before she was introduced to the world of cosplay- and unlocked the door.</p><p>Tsumugi opened it, the light turning on as soon as she did. The cosplayer had made various different outfits with her classmates’ measurements over the few months they had spent at academy (she would never admit how she got them in the first place, but Ouma’s were the most difficult that’s for sure.) each one had its own little section inside of her enormous walk-in wardrobe, a certain number of them were out in the open as well- <em>mostly works in progress, like all those couple costumes...Oh! I can finally give Rantaro and Keebo theirs for Halloween! Maybe if I’m lucky another couple will form soon, I’m plainly excited.</em></p><p>Shirogane guided the mesmerised artist to the stage, just in front of where the wardrobe was located. Her lab was strange- it certainly didn’t fit someone as plain as her- the room contained three different places for photoshoots, two small settings (a bar and what appeared to be half of a bedroom) and one big stage that didn’t have anything in it, untouched, for Shirogane to decore as she pleased. Behind that stage was an enormous closet, filled to the brim with clothes.</p><p>It was divided in sixteen (one of the areas, the one with a sign that said <em>Tsumugi </em>was the largest. Even if she was plain, she still had a talent to uphold) and Tsumugi led the artist to a part that was labelled <em>Angie </em>with a small Gigi written in parentheses under it (this she wouldn’t bring up unless Yonaga did first, though- <em>I guess Ouma and I aren’t different on that matter.)</em></p><p>“Oh my! Your work truly is beautiful Tsumtsum!” Angie exclaimed, obviously delighted by the works before her. “Atua made the right call~!” Shirogane’s face light up with the comment and they both stayed smiling at each other for a moment. “So, which one can I wear?”</p><p>“Whatever you want! If you’re looking for another cardigan I have that cosplay” she pointed at a My Hero Academia outfit, it was a classic school uniform with a light yellow on top. “Of Himiko Toga” Angie stared at it for a while, a content smile on her face.</p><p>“If Tsumtsum says so~!” Angie exclaimed. The girl removed her paint covered cardigan and placed it on a nearby chair, quickly reaching the straps from the bottom of her bikini.</p><p>“Wait Angie!” The artist looked at her with clear confusion “you can’t just change hear, it’s plainly inappropriate” Tsumugi tried to explain, as she attempted to ignore her burning face. “There are some changing room outside, I can guide you if you want” <em>this sounds like a fanfic, I can’t believe this is happening. If this was a BL I would probably have a nosebleed by now.</em></p><p>“Oh? I didn’t think there was a problem, Atua said it was fine” The girl dropped her arms, letting go of the straps from her bikini. “Besides, we’re both girls right~?” She smiled innocently- <em>my heart.</em></p><p>“We’re both girls who like girls though” Tsumugi responded. They both giggled a little. “The changing rooms are over there” She opened the door and pointed to a small room near the wardrobe “it’s pretty plain, like me, but it gets the job done” The cosplayer stared at her as she skipped over to the room and pulled the curtains, wondering why Angie didn’t take her cardigan off more often- <em>she looks plainly hot without it, oh no, I might be catching feelings. </em><em>Author isn’t this a bit to earlier in our relationship?</em></p><p>She snapped out of her thoughts when the artist asked for the outfit, she was so excited to look at the changing rooms that she forgot to grab the cosplay. Tsumugi went over to Angie’s corner of the wardrobe and took the clothes, handing it to Yonaga soon after. While the artist was changing, Shirogane paced around the room, sparing a glance of two at the works in progress that plagued the front of her lab- she had spent sleepless nights working on them, at least when Rantaro or Tojo didn’t drag her away.</p><p>Angie walked out of the changing room. The cosplay fitted her perfectly (that was obvious since it was made for her) and it had a resemblance to the one of her old high school- Tsumugi remembered saving on her phone the pictured of the artist years prior, when she still lived in the island and went to another school. She smiled. Yonaga twirled around and beamed at her with delight.</p><p>“This is so divine~! You truly make the best clothes in the whole school Tsumtsum!” She praised and Shirogane felt her face heat up slightly with the comment- <em>someone as plain as me, falling for a person as unique as Angie. Seems like the plot for an anime! </em>“Thank you so much, Atua was right”</p><p>“I’m glad you like it Angie, but I doubt someone plain like me can make the best clothes in the school” Tsumugi dismissed her. Angie ran up to her and pulled the cosplayer in a tight embrace, due to the height difference the artist was able to place her face on the crook of Tsumugi’s neck, sending light shivers down her spine every time she took a breath. They stayed like that for a little while, until they felt a vibration.</p><p>“That must be Tenko, she was telling Angie how her date with Himiko went” Angie took her phone from the cardigan’s pocket and unlocked it (the background was a picture of the two of them with both Chabashira and Yumeno, Shirogane’s smile grew.) Tsumugi’s eyes lit up when she saw the texts- <em>Yes! Another one of my OTPs, everything is coming to place!</em></p><p>
  <b><em>Yonaga Angie -&gt; Chabashira Tenko| </em>Strong Lesbians| 6:42</b>
</p><p><b>is a woman: </b>ANGIE HELP!!!!</p><p><b>God: </b>Atua tells me you are having a problem with Himiko</p><p><b>God: </b>What can Angie do for you Tenko~?</p><p><b>is a woman: </b>HIMIKO FELL ASLEEP NEXT TO ME!!!</p><p><b>God: </b>I see</p><p><b>is a woman: </b>HER HEAD IS ON MY SHOULDER</p><p><b>God: </b>So you’re having a gay panic correct~?</p><p><b>is a woman: </b>ALWAYS!!</p><p><b>is a woman: </b>HIMIKO!</p><p><b>is a woman: </b>CUTE WOMAN!!</p><p><b>is a woman: </b>BRAIN CANT PROCESS!!!!!</p><p><b>God: </b>Did everything go well Tenko~? Atua seems delighted</p><p><b>is a woman: </b>we ate ice cream and walked in the park</p><p><b>is a woman: </b>I had a good time and I think Himiko did too</p><p><b>God: </b>How are you right now Tenko~?<br/><b><br/>is a woman: </b>HIMIKO = SOFT</p><p><b>God: </b>Maybe you should carry her back to the dorms don’t you agree Tenko~?</p><p><b>God: </b>Atua says you should carry her bridal style</p><p><b>God: </b>Just so you are prepared ;)</p><p><b>is a woman: </b>MDMDJDNWKHDAAKSOFJNSKA</p><p><b>is a woman: </b>PIGGYBACK RIDE</p><p><b>God: </b>what a pity</p><p><b>God: </b>Atua would have enjoyed it</p><p><b>is a woman: </b>Atua is sounding an awful lot like a degenerate who fetishises wlw relationships...</p><p><b>God: </b>Oh No! How dare you say that about Atua Tenko~?</p><p><b>God: </b>Atua does not have a gender~! Atua can be a woman if you want</p><p><b>is a woman: </b>I’ll never understand you and Atua Angie</p><p><b>God: </b>Maybe you’ll understand through Himiko one day</p><p><b>is a woman: </b>HIMIKO VERY SOFT HER HAIR IS VERY SOFT TOO</p><p><b>is a woman:</b> TENKO WANTS TO GIVE HER A SMOOCH</p><p><b>God: </b>you should do it~</p><p><b>God: </b>once you are back at the dorms~ ;) </p><p><b>is a woman: </b>I would never do it without Himiko’s permission!!!</p><p><b>God: </b>Right! Right! Consent is important in a relationship</p><p><b>God: </b>You can still tell her how you feel~~</p><p><b>is a woman: </b>FINE</p><p><b>is a woman: </b>TENKO WILL</p><p><b>is a woman: </b>I WILL TELL HIMIKO SHES SOFT</p><p><b>God: </b>not what I meant but Atua and I are rooting for you~!</p><p><b>is a woman: </b>THANKS ANGIE</p><p><b>God: </b>May Atua bless you~!</p><p>
  <b> <em>is a woman who has gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p><b>God: </b>He says it’s going to go wonderfully~!</p><p>
  <b> <em>God has gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p>&lt;Happy birthday to Shuichi! I know it doesn't appear in this chapter but he does play an important role anyway&gt;<br/><br/>Kokichi kept his eyes closed despite being awake, he felt a warm presence beside him and someone’s hand on his waist- <em>What?!- </em>Needless to say, the boy was panicking- <em>What happened after I got high? Great, I don’t remember anything and now I’m cuddling with someone! Good one high Kokichi. </em>The person next to him moved a little, causing Ouma to tense up (he wouldn’t admit it, but physical contact of this type made him nervous and extremely conscious of how small he was compared to other people.)</p><p><em>Stop being stupid, it’s probably Ranran. I did get high with him after all, yeah! That’s it. Now I’m gonna open my eyes and leave slowly so I don’t wake him up, he probably doesn’t remember either, I’ll be fine. </em>As he had planned, the boy carefully opened his eyes and instinctively held her breath- <em>OH FUCK NO.</em></p><p>He was met face to face with Saihara and his plan was thrown out of a ten-story window immediately. The sleeping boy looked so peaceful (and honestly still kinda hot, yet he won’t admit that either) and he found himself staring at Shuichi instead of getting out of the room, as he should have. While he stared at the gorgeous human in front of him the memories from earlier that afternoon flooded his mind.</p><p>Kokichi recalled going to Ranran’s room and asking if he had any weed- seeing Miu and Kayayday all lovey-dovey kinda made his heart ache, not gonna lie- to which his big bro showed him a small bag hidden at the bottom of one of his drawers. They spent the next fifteen minutes smoking inside Rantaro’s room and talking about life (the exact topics were a bit foggy, though he could remember the fact that he mentioned how much panini makers resembled hydraulic presses.) Until Kokichi, being the intelligent and fabulous supreme leader he was, decided that It would be a good idea to do something to his hair in order to commemorate his brother finally getting a boyfriend (again, he wasn't able to recall what he did to his precious hair just the fact that he changed it.)</p><p>The boy remained with his eyes focused on Shuichi- he was debating whether to leave the bed, like his logical part of the brain screamed, or to indulge just a bit longer in the way that Saihara’s arms made him feel warm and safe. <em>A real left-side brain v.s right-side brain moment. </em>Without giving it a second thought, Kokichi raised his hand and placed it on the sleeping boy’s cheek, caressing it softly. The detective seemed to have noticed this, however, as he responded to the touch by pressing his face further against the supreme leader’s hand- <em>fuck Shumai, you're going to be the death of me.</em></p><p>In the end, he decided that enough was enough and (begrudgingly) removed Shuichi’s arms from around himself. It was a painful procedure (which resulted in him almost giving up a couple of times and staying in the comfortable bed. Almost.) but he got the job done and headed straight- like nothing else about him- to his first destination, the bathroom. He needed to know what the hell happened to his hair.</p><p>As he stepped into the room the memory of closing and locking the door entered his brain yet he still couldn't remember the reason to do so, he yelled something and hurried to lock himself inside, that was it. Ouma noticed a box of what appeared to be hair dye on the counter, it was white- <em>oh fuck no, I swear to Atua if I did what I think I just did- </em>slowly he stepped in front of the mirror- <em>for fucks sake!- </em>and immediately became annoyed. One strike from his bangs (specifically the one in the <em>middle </em>of his face) was white. He wanted to be crushed into a pile of bloody nothingness by a hydraulic press.</p><p>
  <em>That's what I get from getting fucking high I guess. At least I didn't fuck with Shuichi of something like that...right? No, no I didn't...right? Fuck you brain, you're the reason this happened in the first place, can't you shut up!? No, Shuichi and I did not have any type of physical contact besides cuddling since we both had our clothes on when I woke up. Happy? Besides, Saihara-chan is too good to take advantage of someone that's high, it's not like I was wasted and horny and suddenly decided to reveal my feelings for him.<br/></em>
</p><p>Kokichiheardsqueaking and stopped his internal debate, Shuichi was probably waking up- maybe if he was fast enough he could still leave before-</p><p>“Ouma-kun? Did you lock yourself in my bathroom again?” A sleepy (yet angelic) voice called from the bedroom. Ouma looked at the mirror once more and then opened the door with a grin.“Are you feeling any better? Would you like some water?” The detective slowly stood up, clearly trying to wear off his sleepiness, and reached for one of the two half-filled bottles in the nightstand.</p><p>“You’re so nice to little old me Saihara-chan, but nope I’m doing just peachy! So peachy actually that I’m gonna go back to my room. Thanks for taking care of me my beloved. That's a lie, though, I don't appreciate it one bit! Nishishi~!” Kokichi stuck his tongue out playfully as he headed to the door- really, why did he have to come to Shuichi’s dorm of all people? <em>At least it wasn't Ms Murder</em>. He felt something hold onto his arm and caught Saihara interrupting his escape. “Do you want me to stay that badly Saihara-chan?”</p><p>“No, I mean yes, I mean. Just be careful, please” He corrected himself “You weren’t in the best state of mind when you came here and I don’t know how long the effects of weed will last, so if you need anything you can tell me, okay?” Shuichi smiled at him and dear Atua Kokichi felt like he could melt right there- <em>fuck Shuichi, who gave you the right to do that?</em></p><p>“I'll be just fine my beloved, as if I hadn't been high before” A complete lie but Shuichi couldn’t know that. However, the detective looked sceptic to trust Kokichi’s words (why shouldn't he? The boy was a liar after all.) “Well, farewell Saihara-chan I hope we see each other very soon! Or maybe that's a lie, who knows?” With those incredible last words, the supreme leader headed out (without anyone stopping him, mind you.)</p><p>Once outside of the room and in the hallway he pulled out his phone and furiously texted Rantaro.</p><p>
  <b><em>Ouma Kokichi -&gt; Amami Rantaro| </em>Fruit Family| 6:45</b>
</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>WHAT THE FUCK RICHARD</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>that isn’t my name but go off chief</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>I WOKE UP IN SAIHARA CHAN’S ROOM!!!</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>And it’s all your fault</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>you’re the one that wanted to get high tho?</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>That isn’t the point my beloved brother &gt;:)</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>We watch our language in this fucking house you fucking brat</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>No aggressive smiley faces</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>Why did you let me get high?!?!</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>I wanted to get high</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>YOU barged into my dorm demanding weed</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>that’s not what happened!!!</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>yes it is</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>you said you wanted to celebrate that Keebs and I are dating</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>so you came to my dorm and stole my weed</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>na ah</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>I got high WITH you</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>cause you also stole my chair and sat next to me <b></b></p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>Bitch you can’t blame me</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>I just wanted to yeet my feelings</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>i already know that</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>because that’s what you do every single time Ko</p><p>
  <b>Lil Grape Bro:</b>
</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>someone’s moody</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>Ko you can’t blame me cause you got high and did something stupid</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>I’m sure nothing happened tho</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>You woke up in his bed right?</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>cuddling in his bed and that isn’t a lie</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>I think it’s time you talk to him about your feelings</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>ewwww!!! (&gt;^&lt;)</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>get that gross shit out of here</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>you can’t keep pushing it away</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>watch me (7-7)</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>look I know you have a phobia of talking about your feelings</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>it ain’t a phobia just boring</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>whatever you say</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>maybe you can give him hints?</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>the bonding activity might be good for that</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>Bonding activity???</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>check the chat</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>brb</p><p>
  <em>sent 6:47</em>
</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>big no from me</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>you don’t have a choice I WILL use force</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>you mean bribing me???</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>with panta, yes</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>(-_-)</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>fiiiiiiiinnnnneeeeeeeeeeee</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>but I don’t think he likes me</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>which is a bummer for him cause I’m amazing</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>there’s only one way to find out</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>asking Kayayday</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>telling him how you feel</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>you have to admit mine is better</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>kayayday know everything cause their besties of whatever</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>are you jealous of Akamatsu again?</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>never was to begin with!!!</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>I think you’re hallucinating niichan</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>aha sure</p><p>
  <b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>
</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>how do I do that thing then</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>what thing?</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>ya know</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>hinting my feelings</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>which is really dumb by the way almost as stupid as Moronta</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>I don’t really know hahaha</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>What?????</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>you’re the one that suggested it!!! &gt;:(</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>I know I know</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>how did you and Keeboy even end up together???</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>He confessed actually</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>damn my own brother is a pussy</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>And here I was thinking you’re so cool</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>you’re one to talk</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>how long have you been pinning on Saihara exactly?</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>fuck off</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>lmao</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>you’re whipped for Keebs so shut up</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>acceptable</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>I’m gonna go look for more panta</p><p><b>Lil Grape Bro: </b>later big bro!</p><p><b>Avocado Bro: </b>later Ko</p><p>
  <b> <em>Lil Grape Bro and 1 other(s) have gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b><br/>6:54| Bonding (Shipping) activity</b>
</p><p><b>Avocameme: </b>he’s smitten</p><p> </p><p>
  <b><em>Yumeno Himiko -&gt; Chabashira Tenko| </em>Hogwarts wanna be| 6:55</b>
</p><p><b> Romione love child: </b>Tenko that was nice..</p><p><b>Romione love child: </b>thank you...nyeh</p><p><b>Definitely not a gryffindor: </b>of course Himiko!!</p><p><b>Definitely not a gryffindor: </b>I like making you happy!!!</p><p><b>Romione love child: </b>I would like going on another date with you...nyeh</p><p><b>Romione love child: </b>I already casted a spell so that everything goes well...</p><p><b>Definitely not a gryffindor: </b>DATE?</p><p><b>Definitely not a gryffindor: </b>HIMIKO THINKS THAT WAS A DATE?</p><p><b>Romione love child: </b>wasn’t it? Maybe I’m mixing things up..</p><p><b>Romione love child: </b>but I would like going on a date with you then..nyeh</p><p><b>Definitely not a gryffindor: </b>TENKO WANTS TO GO ON A DATE WITH HIMIKO TOO</p><p><b>Definitely not a gryffindor: </b>BECAUSE</p><p><b>Definitely not a gryffindor: </b>BECAUSE</p><p><b>Romione love child: </b>Tenko are you okay?...nyeh</p><p><b>Romione love child: </b>do you need a healing spell?</p><p><b>Definitely not a gryffindor: </b>TENKO THINKS HIMIKO IS SOFT</p><p><b>Romione love child: </b>...soft?</p><p><b>Romione love child: </b>that’s....really nice Tenko..nyeh</p><p><b>Romione love child: </b>I also think you’re soft..and very strong</p><p><b>Definitely not a gryffindor: </b>Of course! I’m strong so I can carry my gf one day</p><p><b>Definitely not a gryffindor: </b>do you want me to carry you Himiko?</p><p><b>Romione love child: </b>didn’t you already do it?...nyeh</p><p><b>Definitely not a gryffindor: </b>Right!!</p><p><b>Definitely not a gryffindor:</b> But when you’re awake!</p><p><b>Romione love child: </b>that would be nice</p><p>
  <b>Romione love child:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Definitely not a gryffindor:</b>
</p><p><b>Definitely not a gryffindor:</b> so about the date</p><p><b>Romione love child: </b>nyeh?</p><p><b>Definitely not a gryffindor: </b>were you serious?</p><p><b>Romione love child: </b>Yes..I want to go on date with..you.</p><p><b>Definitely not a gryffindor: </b>TENKO WOULD LIKE THAT</p><p><b>Romione love child: </b>this weekend?..nyeh?</p><p><b>Definitely not a gryffindor: </b>IF THATS WHAT HIMIKO WANTS!!</p><p><b>Definitely not a gryffindor: </b>then yes!!!</p><p><b>Romione love child: </b>Kay..I’ll see you later then..</p><p><b>Definitely not a gryffindor: </b>bye Himiko!!</p><p><b>Romione love child: </b>bye Tenko..</p><p> </p><p>
  <b><em>Saihara Shuichi -&gt; Akamatsu Kaede| </em>Musical enthusiast<em>| </em>6:59</b>
</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>Kaede could I ask you something?</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>Always!</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>I think I have a crush on someone but I’m not sure</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>A crush you say?</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>Shuichi has a crush you say?</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>OMG</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>you’re sounding like Shirogane</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>Sorry</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>the only time you told me about any crush of yours was when you thought you had a crush on me</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>and we know how that turned out</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>it wasn’t that bad! Neither of us was hurt</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>but what if the feelings I feel for this person are also just platonic?</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>deep breathes</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>let me help you then<b></b></p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>Tell me how you feel around them</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>also if you could tell me their name it would be easier...</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>Sorry, but not yet I want to know what I’m feeling for them first</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>of course! Sorry I didn’t want to pressure you or anything!</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>it’s okay</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>so whenever I’m around them my heart beats faster, but that happened with you too</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>I also get very flustered but ,again, that happens often</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>also my stomach turns into a knot, I think that’s what people refer to as butterflies</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>yup!</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>is it weird that sometimes I think about them throughout the day?</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>I don’t think so</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>That’s enough I have come to a decision </p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>Shuichi I diagnose you with a crush on the mysterious individual!</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>Now can I please know which name to add to the wedding invitations?</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>Kaede!</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>lol</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>but seriously are you gonna tell me or will I have to use my own detective skills?</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>you don’t have any detective skills Kaede</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>you’re my best friend I’m bound to have picked up something</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>you didn’t even realise that you had your hairpins on your hair already the other day</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>that’s because I can’t feel with my hair Shuichi</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>fine, but I won’t say their name</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>I see that you wanna test me Sherlock</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>If I’m Sherlock then are you my Watson?</p><p><b>Beethoven:</b> precisely</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>then Iruma would be Mary</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>No! I don’t want her to die!</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>you’re the one that wanted to be Watson </p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>well then who would be your Irene?</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>I don’t think Sherlock and Irene are involved romantically tho</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>I was making segue way into a conversation!</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>he’s a boy</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>with purple gravity defying hair</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>and his name starts with K</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>I see</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>don’t worry Shuichi I’ll help you</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>you will?</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>in anyway I can</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>thank you Kaede</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>anytime!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><br/>7:04| The 69th circle of hell</strong>
</p><p><b>Angel: </b>Anyone else saw the twink?</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>Yes, I did as well. His hair looks pretty different</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>about that, he did it when he locked himself in my bathroom</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>I see, how unfortunate</p><p><b>Angel: </b>I think it’s hilarious</p><p><b>Angel: </b>the little shit deserves it!</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>Iruma!</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>we shouldn’t wish misfortune upon another classmate like that Iruma</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>You’re right, but this is a sort of karma tho</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>Sorry guys!</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>I don’t want anything bad to happen to anyone this is just kinda funny</p><p><b>Mister Roboto: </b>Can someone tell me why his hair looks like that?</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>oh yeah I know</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>According to what he told me Ouma did it to look more like you</p><p><b>Mister Roboto: </b>Why would Kokichi want to look like me?</p><p><b>Breaking Bad: </b>I remember that he said he wanted you to like him</p><p><b>Mister Roboto: </b>Doesn’t he know I already like him?</p><p><b>Mister Roboto: </b>Yes, he can be a handful but I don’t dislike him</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>way to talk about someone as if they weren’t here</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>meanies!!! (&gt;^&lt;)</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>I’m sorry problematic child, we weren’t aware you were online</p><p><b>Angel: </b>lmao </p><p><b>Angel: </b>even mom calls you that!</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>no one gives a fuck cum dumpster</p><p><b>Angel: </b>shut it shota</p><p><b>Problematic: </b>attention seeking whore </p><p><b>Angel: </b>failed abortion</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>stupid slut</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>Okay I think that’s enough</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>stop insulting each other</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>you’re not mom so shut Kayayday!!</p><p><b>Angel: </b>don’t talk to my gf like that</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>okay I found the conversation I had with Ouma, do you want to hear it?</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>do we hear through our fingers Shumai???</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>you know what I meant</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>º^º</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>do you want to read it?</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>sure</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>To put you into context this is right after Ouma locked himself in my bathroom</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>wait Saihara chan </p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>I asked him to come out and he said I’m gay so I replied I know and then he said</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: “</b>No you don’t understand Shuichi I’m so fucking gay, like, dudes are great</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo:</b> I want this guy to come and sweep me off my feet and then we can get married</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>and live the rest of our days in a gothic castle. You know the worst part?”</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>So I replied no, and then he said <b></b>he’s so fucking dense that he doesn’t know it</p><p><b>Angel: </b>lmao</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>Ouma you have a crush on someone?</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>0-0</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME CAUSE?!?!</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>because FANGIRL MODE (;7-7)</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>OMG OMG</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>WHO IS IT???</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>why would I tell you Mugi??</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>could it be an emo Detective? Or an astronaut perhaps?</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>my lips are sealed (-_-)</p><p><b>Depurrssion: </b>Lets not harass the kid</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>Thanks Hoshi chan! You’re the only one that gets me ;-;</p><p><b>Depurrssion: </b>I regret it</p><p><b>Depurrssion: </b>I had a question tho</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>anything I can assist you with?</p><p><b>Depurrssion: </b>actually it was for Shirogane</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>me? *sweats* (0w0;)</p><p><b>Depurrssion: </b>what do you know about the mastermind?</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>mastermind?</p><p><b>Depurrssion: </b>the one from chapteifndjdnsksmfmdk</p><p>
  <b> <em>Depurrssion has gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Breaking Bad: </b>Smooge what did you do?</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>You know ;)</p><p><b>Breaking Bad: </b>You can’t keep shot-putting people when they break the fourth waldkcjksncksjdjsks</p><p>
  <b> <em>Breaking Bad has gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>Shirogane!</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>as I was saying</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>there was no mastermind</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>it was you wasn’t it?</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>most likely</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>Hey Ko you’re in your room right?</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>DONT SHOT-PUT ME</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>some sacrifices must be made</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>I’LL TELL YOU WHO I HAVE A CRUSH ON</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>0-0</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>that’s plainly interesting</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>I’ll accept your offer ;)</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>how unlike a supreme leader like myself</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>you’re so mean Mugi!!!</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>you can’t back down now</p><p>
  <b> <em>Mastermind has added Mastermind to the chat</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Mastermind: </b>Yep! This is Shirogane on a burner phone</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>why did you do that then?</p><p><b>Mastermind: </b>What exactly? I did a lot of things so you’ll need to jog my memory</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>expose secrets that we didn’t want you to</p><p><b>Mastermind:</b> wasn’t that just plainly fun? And it cause a lot of despair as well</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>But why?</p><p><b>Mastermind: </b>I was trying to get into the role of the mastermind for my fic!</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>that doesn’t explain how you knew them</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>Akamatsu is right, some of the information were from our past</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>How were you able to get hold of this information?</p><p><b>Mastermind: </b>I have sources~!</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>you said this was a burner phone, right?</p><p><b>Mastermind: </b>mhm!</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>why do you have it?</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>she probably uses it to buy BL manga or something</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>you’re almost as bad as the whore with all that hentai you store in your closet</p><p><b>Mastermind: </b>you promised not to say anything Ko, that’s plainly rude</p><p><b>Mastermind: </b>guess it’s punishment time~!</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>get your weird fic out of here</p><p><b>Mastermind: </b>When I finish it I’ll get you to read it</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>Of course Mugi I would love too!!! \(^º^)/</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>But that’s a lie I don’t wanna go anywhere near that creepy story no way Jose!!!</p><p><b>Mastermind: </b>are you sure~?</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>100%</p><p><b>Mastermind: </b>until next time then~! Upupupup~!<br/><b></b></p><p>
  <b> <em>Mastermind removed Mastermind from the group </em> </b>
</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>that was a ride huh?</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>sure was Kayayday!</p><p><b>Problematic child:</b> now if you’ll excuse me I’ll go to get ice cream or commit a crime</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>I’ll decide on the way</p><p>
  <b> <em>Problematic child has gone offline </em> </b>
</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>I’ll leave as well</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>are you still coming over babe?</p><p><b>Angel: </b>of fuckin course!</p><p>
  <b> <em>Don’t leave me hanging and 1 other(s) have gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>bye</p><p>
  <b> <em>Sherlock Homo has gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>until next time~!</p><p>
  <b> <em>Shirigano has gone offline</em> </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope the mastermind thing wasn’t too out there</p><p>Happy birthday to my (second) favourite boy! Shuichi is such a good character, I loved him as a protagonist!</p><p>The bonding activity is up next and it’s...something</p><p>Have a good day/night~!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. You can lie about anything...just not about this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time for the Bonding activity!<br/>An innocent &amp; fun idea<br/>Turned out to be a disaster for some of them...</p><p>(You’re finally getting that saiouma development)</p><p>(TW: Mentioned/ Reference to self-harm, though it isn't anywhere near the “usual” form of self-harm depicted in fics. You’ll see what I mean)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for taking so long to update this! A ton of school work + watching Haikyuu wasn’t a good combination (I mean, I did update my other fic and uploaded a new one *cough* you should read them *cough* but I couldn’t get around to doing the same for this one.)</p><p>Heads up there is a bunch of <strong>platonic</strong> oumota because they are <strong>BROS</strong> and you can’t tell me otherwise (also I felt like I wasn’t giving Kaito enough attention so he appears a lot in this chapter, he's also the ultimate wingman. Don’t worry there will we no romantic relationship between the two.)</p><p>Anyway, we are here (and we are queer) and I'm about to stomp on some hearts! :)<br/>Enjoy!</p><p>Chat names:<br/>Problematic child: Kokichi<br/>Sherlock Homo: Shuichi<br/>Don’t leave me hanging: Kaede<br/>Breaking bad: Rantaro<br/>Mister Roboto: Keebs<br/>Angel: Miu<br/>Momma bear: Kirumi<br/>Rope daddy: Korekiyo<br/>Shirigano: Tsumugi<br/>The power of Atua compels you: Angie<br/>Secret fudanshi: Kaito<br/>Ass ass in: Maki<br/>Depurrssion: Ryoma<br/>Bee movie fanatic: Gonta<br/>Feminist agenda: Tenko<br/>Abracadabra bitch: Himiko</p><p>My child:<br/>Mother knows best: Kirumi<br/>That's why you should listen: Kokichi</p><p>Space Moron:<br/>Purple nightmare: Kokichi<br/>Mister hero complex: Kaito</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>6:34| The 69th circle of hell</strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Problematic child:</strong> OMG guys</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Problematic child:</strong> RIP Moronta</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mister Roboto:</b> What?! Ko, has he been injured?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mister Roboto: </b>If so you should call an ambulance not text it in the group chat!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Breaking Bad:</b> Dear I’m p sure it’s nothing</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mister Roboto: </b>But he said rest in peace Momota</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Ass ass in: </b>If you did anything to him I’m murdering you Ouma</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Problematic child: </strong>Are you gonna chock me~?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Ass ass in: </b>No. I’m going to stab you to death</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Ass ass in: </b>with a fork</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Problematic child: </strong>s-scawy! (&gt;~&lt;;)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Momma bear:</b> Ouma, I asked you not to put a trip wire on top of the stairs again</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Momma bear: </b>I sensed someone might get hurt</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Problematic child: </strong>That was probably your mom sense</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Angel: </b>lmao</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Angel: </b>did momota really trip on a wire?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Problematic child: </strong>yep! He’s at the bottom of the stairs rn and I think he’s out cold</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Momma bear: </b>Ouma go look for the nurse right now, as this is your fault</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Problematic child: </strong>i dont wanna!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Sherlock Homo:</b> Ouma, please</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Sherlock Homo: </b>Tripping down the stairs can be really harmful</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Problematic child: </strong>fiiiiiinnnneeeeee</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Problematic child: </strong>only for you Shumai!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Angel:</b> whipped</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Problematic child: </b>whatever do you mean my dear slut?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Angel: </b>you know exactly what I mean shota</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Angel: </b>ya whipped</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Problematic child: </b>never as much as you bitch!!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Problematic child: </b>you were drooling all over piano master</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Problematic child: </b>and you still are!! &gt;:P<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Momma bear: </b>Ouma, the nurse</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Problematic child: </b>fine fine</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Problematic child: </b>please don’t take away my panta mom ;-;<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Momma bear:</b> go and I might consider it</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>Problematic child has gone offline</em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b><em>Tojo Kirumi -&gt; Ouma Kokichi| </em>My child| 6:35</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mother knows best: </b>Son, may I ask a question?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>That’s why you should listen: </b>of course, mother dearest</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mother knows best: </b>Why did you purposefully make Momota trip?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>That’s why you should listen: </b>Because planking people is fun, duh!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>That’s why you should listen: </b>You should start asking better questions mom</span>
</p><p class="p1"><b>Mother knows best: </b>I might have not explained myself correctly, let me do it again</p><p class="p1"><b>Mother knows best: </b>Why did you target Momota, son?</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>That’s why you should listen: </b>don’t know watcha talking about mom</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>That’s why you should listen: </b>I just set up my prank and that idiot fell for it!!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>That’s why you should listen: </b>he’s suuuuuuper dumb</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mother knows best: </b>I am going to ignore your clear attacks to one of our classmates</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>That’s why you should listen: </b>thanks mom :D</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mother knows best: </b>However, in order to do that, I need to know why you did it</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>That’s why you should listen: </b>boring! Can’t you just accept my reason mom?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mother knows best: </b>No, since it isn’t true</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mother knows best: </b>If you wish for me to leave you alone then I must know</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>That’s why you should listen: </b>why do you care anyway mom?? Huh??<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mother knows best: </b>Because I do not want any conflict between our classmates</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mother knows best: </b>So, if you have a problem with Momota you should fix it without needing to prank him</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>That’s why you should listen: </b>you’re no fun mom!! ;-;</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>That’s why you should listen: </b>I’ll guess I’ll tell you tho</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>That’s why you should listen: </b>he was being annoying about something that he thought was true</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mother knows best: </b>What exactly?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>That’s why you should listen: </b>He asked me if I liked someone and I told him no</span>
</p><p class="p1"><b>That’s why you should listen: </b>and then he entered bro talk mode and wouldn’t leave me alone!!</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mother knows best: </b>I’m sorry to assume, son, but I believe you are lying right now</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>That’s why you should listen: </b>0-0</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>That’s why you should listen: </b>d-does mom not b-believe me?!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>That’s why you should listen: </b>SO CRUEL</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mother knows best: </b>What I was referring to was that I believe you do have romantic feelings towards Saihara</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>That’s why you should listen: </b>you made a mistake tho mom!!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>That’s why you should listen: </b>I never said their name now did I???</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mother knows best: </b>Kokichi</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mother knows best: </b>it is quite obvious to anyway with a pair of eyes that you do, in fact, have feelings for him</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>That’s why you should listen: </b>first name and everything??</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>That’s why you should listen: </b>you must be really mad mom! (7_7;)</span>
</p><p class="p1"><b>Mother knows best: </b>I am not mad, son, however, I am tired of you avoiding your feelings</p><p class="p1"><b>Mother knows best: </b>You should not bottle them inside and pretend as if they do not exist</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>That’s why you should listen: </b>are you talking from experience mom??</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>That’s why you should listen: </b>cause itsure sound like it </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>That’s why you should listen: </b>(￣ー￣)</span>
</p><p class="p1"><b>Mother knows best: </b>Yes, I am. Regardless of that, this is not about me</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>That’s why you should listen: </b>I’m sorry to disappoint but I don’t like Saihara mom</span>
</p><p class="p1"><b>Mother knows best: </b>I am aware that you have trouble putting your trust in people and showing vulnerability</p><p class="p1"><b>Mother knows best: </b>If that is the case, then I will not push you</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>That’s why you should listen: </b>thanks mom you get me (✿◠‿◠)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mother knows best: </b>May I request one thing, though?<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>That’s why you should listen: </b>mhm!!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mother knows best: </b>Could you please show me your conversation with Momota?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>That’s why you should listen:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>That’s why you should listen: </b>fine</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>That’s why you should listen: </b>here I’ll send you a screenshot</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mother knows best: </b>Thank you, son</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>That’s why you should listen: </b>sure just don’t show it to anyone okay??</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>That’s why you should listen: </b>or I’ll send my organisation after you mom!!</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b><em>Ouma Kokichi -&gt; Momota Kaito| </em>Space moron| 6:02 am</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mister hero complex: </b>Ouma yu got a minute?<b></b></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>*gasp*!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>is Momota really texting me?!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>I must be dreaming!!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mister hero complex: </b>quit it Ouma</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mister hero complex: </b>I need to talk to yu about smth</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>Σ(ﾟДﾟ)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>with your bad grammar??</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>no way jose!!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mister hero complex: </b>its about mi bro</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>you talk Spanish now Momota?? I didn’t know that</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>pensé que alguien como tu no podría hablar otro idioma</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mister hero complex: </b>HEY</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mister hero complex: </b>I FO KNOW OTHER LANGUAGES</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>huh</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>never would have guessed from an idiot like you</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mister hero complex: </b>YOU LITTLE</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mister hero complex: </b>wait</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mister hero complex: </b>youre doing this on purpose arent you?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>don’t know watcha talking about Momota chan</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mister hero complex: </b>you dont want to talk about my bro do yu?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>I hate to be that guy but</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>*you</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>jk I don’t care if it’s you</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mister hero complex: </b>you cant evade the question forever ouma<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>is that a challenge???</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mister hero complex: </b>NO</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mister hero complex: </b>just hear me out Ouma</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mister hero complex: </b>I’ll even turn on the autocorrect</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>:0</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>very well peasant you have my limited attention </span>
</p><p class="p1"><b><span class="s1">Mister hero complex</span>: </b>thanks</p><p class="p1"><b><span class="s1">Mister hero complex</span>: </b>I’m going to go straight to the point</p><p class="p1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>of course you would straighty </p><p class="p1"><b><span class="s1">Mister hero complex</span>: </b>do you have a crush on my bro?</p><p class="p1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>what???? Shumai??</p><p class="p1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>never!</p><p class="p1"><b>Purple nightmare:</b> supreme leaders don’t have stupid crushes moron</p><p class="p1"><b><span class="s1">Mister hero complex</span>: </b>no need to get defensive it’s just a question</p><p class="p1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>well you got your answer</p><p class="p1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>I don’t like Saihara</p><p class="p1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>now leave me alone so I can finish getting ready for class</p><p class="p1"><b><span class="s1">Mister hero complex</span>: </b>I know you’re lying Ouma</p><p class="p1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>surprisingly I’m not :)</p><p class="p1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>what would it be to you anyway?</p><p class="p1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>do you have a crush on me or something?</p><p class="p1"><b><span class="s1">Mister hero complex</span>: </b>OF COURSE NOT</p><p class="p1"><b><span class="s1">Mister hero complex</span>: </b>just wanted to tell you that it’s okay if you do</p><p class="p1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>gee thanks</p><p class="p1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>What are you his dad?? Do you need to approve of his relationships??</p><p class="p1"><b><span class="s1">Mister hero complex</span>: </b>no it isn’t anything like that</p><p class="p1"><b><span class="s1">Mister hero complex</span>: </b>I just</p><p class="p1"><b><span class="s1">Mister hero complex</span>: </b>I know that we don’t have the best relationship </p><p class="p1"><b><span class="s1">Mister hero complex</span>: </b>but I’m rooting for you Ouma!</p><p class="p1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>what???</p><p class="p1"><b><span class="s1">Mister hero complex</span>: </b>well you know if you end up dating my bro then you’ll officially be my sidekick!</p><p class="p1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>oh hell no</p><p class="p1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>I’m a supreme leader not a sidekick</p><p class="p1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>and if I was then I would never be yours</p><p class="p1"><b><span class="s1">Mister hero complex</span>: </b>come on a hero needs his sidekicks!</p><p class="p1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>sorry mister hero complex</p><p class="p1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>but even if I did like Saihara and we ended up dating </p><p class="p1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>I would NEVER want to have any sort of relationship with YOU</p><p class="p1"><b><span class="s1">Mister hero complex</span>: </b>you’ll warm up to me</p><p class="p1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>NEVER</p><p class="p1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻</p><p class="p1"><b><span class="s1">Mister hero complex</span>: </b>you even use those faces so you clearly like me </p><p class="p1"><b><span class="s1">Mister hero complex</span>: </b>look I’m not up to this either but let’s do it for Shuichi</p><p class="p1"><b><span class="s1">Mister hero complex</span>: </b>k?</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Purple nightmare:</b>
</p><p class="p1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>did you</p><p class="p1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>did you actually make a good argument?</p><p class="p1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>I’m dreaming</p><p class="p1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>I’m in a fucking coma!!!</p><p class="p1"><b><span class="s1">Mister hero complex</span>: </b>Ouma</p><p class="p1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>No I said COMA</p><p class="p1"><b><span class="s1">Mister hero complex</span>: </b>Kokichi</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Purple nightmare:</b>
</p><p class="p1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>fine</p><p class="p1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>but I will never be your sidekick</p><p class="p1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>I would rather have Makiroll strangle me</p><p class="p1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>still don’t know what you see in her</p><p class="p1"><b><span class="s1">Mister hero complex</span>: </b>she’s not that bad!</p><p class="p1"><b><span class="s1">Mister hero complex</span>: </b>besides you’re talking as if you would ever understand</p><p class="p1"><b><span class="s1">Mister hero complex</span>: </b>arent you gay?</p><p class="p1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>yep</p><p class="p1"><b><span class="s1">Mister hero complex</span>: </b>youre gay for my bro then?</p><p class="p1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>still no but I am very gay</p><p class="p1"><b><span class="s1">Mister hero complex</span>: </b>we just had that talk and you stil wont admit it?</p><p class="p1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>sorry to burst your space helmet but I don’t like Shumai</p><p class="p1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>now I’ll go back to getting ready</p><p class="p1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>you should watch your back for making me waste so much time~</p><p class="p1"><b>Purple nightmare: </b>:)</p><p class="p1">
  <b> <em>Purple nightmare has gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p class="p1"><b><span class="s1">Mister hero complex</span>: </b>whats that supposed to mean?</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><b>Mister hero complex</b></span>Ouma?</p><p class="p1"><b><span class="s1">Mister hero complex</span>: </b>OUMA?!</p><p class="p1">
  <b><em><span class="s1">Mister hero complex </span>has gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b> <span class="s1"><em>Tojo Kirumi -&gt; Ouma Kokichi| </em>My child| 6:38</span> </b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mother knows best: </b>I see, I believe he was merely trying to get along with you</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>That’s why you should listen: </b>creepy I know!!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>That’s why you should listen: </b>for a second I was sure it was someone impersonating him!!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>That’s why you should listen: </b>but no one could copy his horrible grammar like that</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mother knows best: </b>Nevertheless, this still isn’t sufficient reasoning for making him trip</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>That’s why you should listen: </b>you wouldn’t understand mom</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mother knows best: </b>I guess I do not</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mother knows best: </b>Are you near the nurses office?<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>That’s why you should listen: </b>right at the door mom!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>That’s why you should listen: </b>gotta go talk to Tsumiki chan!!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>That’s why you should listen: </b>bye mom!!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>That’s why you should listen: </b>(/◕ヮ◕)/</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mother knows best: </b>goodbye, son</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>That’s why you should listen and 1 other(s) have gone offline</em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><b>6:39| Bonding (Shipping) activity<br/>
</b> <b></b></p><p class="p1"><b>Momtch-maker: </b>We have development on this end, again</p><p class="p1"><b>Momtch-maker: </b>I will tell you more about it over breakfast</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">&lt;I’m so sorry for updating this so late ;-;&gt;</p><p>Kirumi dusted off her skirt as she finished cleaning the dining area (it was spotless as always, she had the bad habit of using cleaning as an activity to let go of stress. She was a stress-cleaner, as you might call her.) At the moment, the maid was waiting for a few of her classmates since Akamatsu had requested their help for the “bonding activity”. Kirumi grabbed the broom once more and made her way over to the closet where all the cleaning equipment was kept (she always checked that everything was in place every time she opened it.)</p><p>Why was she stressed, you might ask? It appeared that this is called “bonding activity” was a cover-up that would allow the pianist to meddle with her classmate’s relationships, this had often been a touchy subject for Tojo since, as a maid, she was taught that romantic affairs were off-limits in her line of work. Regardless of this, she had accepted to help them at Akamatsu’s request (she was inevitably getting tired of <em> certain people’s </em>behaviour and a little push in the right direction would make the difference.)</p><p>The maid arrived at the kitchen, once again, and noticed that the water was boiling, she took the kettle and poured four cups of tea (one for each of the people involved in the project, that would be: Akamatsu, Amami, Shinguji and Tojo herself, of course.) A plate of fresh cookies sat on the counter so she swiftly got a hold of it and took it to the dining area, the rest of the group should arrive shortly after. The cups were left, so she brought the four of them to the table she had picked as well and placed them in front of four seats.</p><p>Along the top of the stairs, she could make out a pair of shoes, certainly belonging to the pianist. Therefore, Kirumi took a seat at the table and a small sip of tea (she preferred it when it was boiling, for a strange reason she enjoyed the feeling it left on her tongue. That and the feeling of superiority when people stared at you as if you were a monster.) The pair of friends got closer to the table and the maid was able to catch glimpses of a conversation- <em> I am so sorry my son, but this must be done. </em></p><p>
  <em>At least, I hope it’ll help you.</em>
</p><p><br/>
&lt;Yes, I just wanted an excuse to write a segment with Kirumi in it. Sue me, jk you’re broke&gt;<br/>
<br/>
<strong>3:32 pm| The 69th circle of hell</strong></p><p><strong>Don’t leave me hanging: </strong>okay everyone</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>could you come to the cafeteria?</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>what if I said no???</p><p><b>Ass ass in: </b>then I’ll make you</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>oh no! I’m so scared of the big bad assassin!!</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>watch me shake in my crocs!! (一_一)</p><p><b>Ass ass in: </b>we already said we are going</p><p><b>Ass ass in: </b>so we are going</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>damn and here I thought you would be the first one to start running dad!</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>is it because of Moronta~?</p><p><b>Ass ass in: </b>of course not</p><p><b>Ass ass in: </b>now shout up and start walking</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>we all know that deep down you’re a softy Makiroll</p><p><b>Ass ass in: </b>don’t call me that</p><p>
  <b> <em>Don’t leave me hanging has changed Ass ass in’s name to “Softy”</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>there</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>now will you come Ouma?</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>Sure my beloved Kayayday</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>I thought that was Shuichi’s nickname?</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>why would I call Shumai Kayayday?? Huh Piano master??</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>I meant the beloved part</p><p>
  <b>Problematic child:</b>
</p><p><b>Angel: </b>busted!</p><p><b>Angel: </b>good one babe</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>I know ;)</p><p><b>Angel: </b>Maybe ya are the devil after all</p><p><b>Angel: </b>not that I mind</p><p><b>Angel: </b>if you get what I mean</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>Nasty whore!! Everyone take cover! (0-0;)</p><p><b>Angel: </b>fucking shota</p><p><b>Angel: </b>shut up</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>lol</p><p><b>Breaking Bad: </b>you two are the weirdest bffs ever</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>we know</p><p><b>Angel: </b>yep</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>well everyone who is seeing this can you say something?</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>I want to know who is going to the activity</p><p><b>Angel: </b>ya already know the gorgeous girl genius is here!</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>and the obviously better supreme leader as well</p><p><b>Breaking Bad: </b>I swear guys</p><p><b>Mister Roboto:</b> You swear what dear?</p><p><b>Breaking Bad: </b>it’s an expression love</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>it surprises me that you have yet to learn basic expressions Idabashi</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>however, it does show more of the diversity that humanity has</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>If you would like, I can teach you anytime you wish Idabashi</p><p><b>Mister Roboto: </b>Thank you very much Tojo. It would be helpful</p><p><b>Depurrssion: </b>kid still has ways to go</p><p><b>Bee movie fanatic: </b>Gonta is excited for activity Akamatsu</p><p><b>Bee movie fanatic: </b>but Gonta not know what it is about</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>that’s a surprise Gonta</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>don’t worry about it right now</p><p><b>Bee movie fanatic: </b>oh okay</p><p><b>Bee movie fanatic: </b>Gonta trust you Akamatsu</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>you trust people to easily Gonta</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>one of this days someone is gonna take advantage of that kindness</p><p><b>Depurrssion: </b>and that’s the day I’ll take out my tennis racket again</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>Are you gonna bash some heads Hoshi??</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>that would be so cool to see!!</p><p><b>Sherlock homo: </b>Ouma! You shouldn’t encourage murder</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>but then wouldn’t you have more work Shumai??</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>more work means you can become a better detective faster!!</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>☆0☆<br/>
<b><br/>
Sherlock homo: </b>I don’t want more work if I have to put one of my friends behind bars</p><p><b>Depurrssion: </b>been there once kid</p><p><b>Depurrssion: </b>and if it was to help Gonta then I would go again</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>someone’s in love~</p><p><b>Bee movie fanatic: </b>who?</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>I think Gonta doesn’t see it yet</p><p><b>Bee movie fanatic: </b>Gonta is in love if that’s what Ouma was saying</p><p><b>Problematic child:</b> you are??</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging:</b> you are?!</p><p><b>Bee movie fanatic: </b>Yes! Gonta loves Ryoma they have gone on dates before</p><p>
  <b>Problematic child:</b>
</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>Hoshi just dropped his phone in the middle of the hallway and looks red</p><p><b>Rope daddy:</b> what an interesting reaction, kehehehe</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>he picked it up and is running towards me</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>I believe I committed a mistake, farewell my friends</p><p>
  <b> <em>Rope daddy has (committed a mistake) gone offline</em></b>
</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>Not DADDY!</p><p><b>Angel: </b>ANYONE BUT DADDY</p><p><b>Angel: </b>and Kaede</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>thanks babe &lt;3</p><p><b>The power of Atua compels you: </b>Atua told me something like this would happen~<br/>
<b><br/>
The power of Atua compels you: </b>nyhahaha~!</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>Angie! Where were you???</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>we were working on Danganronpa!</p><p><b>Angel: </b>the fuck is that?</p><p><b>Shirigano</b><b>: </b>it’s a visual novel murder mystery with a slight romance story</p><p><b>The power of Atua compels you: </b>and I’m making the visuals</p><p><b>The power of Atua compels you: </b>Tsumtsum is definitely the best partner~!</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>you’re a great teammate to Gigi</p><p><b>Feminist agenda: </b>I’m carrying Himiko over to the cafeteria!</p><p><b>Feminist agenda: </b>she said her legs were tired so I’m giving her a piggyback ride!</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>the lesbians have entered the chat</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>we were always here Ouma</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>you gays got here late</p><p><b>Feminist agenda: </b>YEAH!!</p><p><b>Abracadabra bitch: </b>nyeh...the bis too</p><p><b>Feminist agenda: </b>Right!</p><p><b>Angel: </b>the pans are always left behind</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>your fault for being inside a fridge</p><p><b>Abracadabra bitch: </b>that was horrible joke Ouma...nyeh</p><p><b>Bee movie fanatic: </b>Gonta not get it</p><p><b>Secret fudanshi: </b>Pan means bread in Spanish and bread is store in a frige</p><p><b>Bee movie fanatic: </b>oh Gonta understand now!</p><p><b>Bee movie fanatic: </b>thank you momota</p><p><b>Secret fudanshi: </b>SUCK IT OUMA I TOLD YOU I NOW SPANISH!</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>ew no thanks</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>if I give anyone a blowjob it definitely won’t be you</p><p><b>Angel: </b>I’m dying</p><p><b>Secret fudanshi: </b>YOU KNOW THATS NOT WHHAT I MEANT</p><p><b>Mister Roboto: </b>Kokichi that is highly inappropriate!</p><p><b>Feminist agenda: </b>disgusting degenerate male!</p><p><b>Abracadabra bitch: </b>no..it will probably be the detective huh Ouma?...nyeh</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>Himiko wtf?!</p><p><b>Abracadabra bitch: </b>he was being annoying..</p><p>
  <b>Problematic child:</b>
</p><p><b>Angel: </b>You should see his face rn!</p><p>
  <b> <em>Angel has sent <span class="u">himikoaintlyingtho.png</span></em> </b>
</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>Shuichi’s dying too</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>I believe there are more important things at the moment</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>right sorry</p><p><b>Depurrssion: </b>wait</p><p><b>Depurrssion: </b>Gonta since when have we gone on a date?</p><p><b>Bee movie fanatic: </b>Gonta took you to the botanical garden because Ryoma said he liked flowers</p><p><b>Bee movie fanatic: </b>and then Gonta and Ryoma went to the cat café</p><p><b>Bee movie fanatic: </b>was that not a date?</p><p><b>Depurrssion: </b>I didn’t know that</p><p><b>Depurrssion: </b>my bad</p><p><b>Bee movie fanatic: </b>Oh! Gonta is so sorry</p><p><b>Depurrssion: </b>it’s fine it can be a date if you wanted to be</p><p><b>Depurrssion: </b>we can go another time if you’ll like too</p><p><b>Bee movie fanatic: </b>would Ryoma like that?</p><p><b>Depurrssion: </b>yes</p><p><b>Bee movie fanatic: </b>then Gonta will take him tomorrow</p><p><b>Depurrssion: </b>sounds good</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>this is so wholesome?</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>I know???</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>Would everyone please come to the dining area</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>sorry mom!</p><p>
  <b> <em>Problematic child and 14 other(s) have gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p>&lt;Bonding activity time~&gt;</p><p>Kokichi skipped through the small distance that separated him from the stairs, wondering just what the heck was the piano freak planning? She and mom seemed pretty eager to get everyone here and it was bound to be a disaster- <em> nothing we can do about it now, I mean, even ms assassin is going. </em> When he landed on the last step of the staircase he looked around, the entirety of his class seemed to be waiting with the exception of the space idiot and Shumai.</p><p>“Ah, Ouma-kun, I'm glad you came” Akamatsu said as she approached him- Kokichi liked to think that they had became friends after the whole fake crush ordeal, the pianist did appear to be his kind of person so it would be fun (maybe not for the rest of the class, but certainly for him.)</p><p>“Of course Akamatsu-chan, I wouldn't miss this for anything. Now tell me, what has our beloved class representative planned for today? You know you can tell me, I'm the best at keeping secrets”- Not like any of his classmates would believe it but this was, in fact, true. He once kept a secret so well hidden that his whole organization didn't find out and they all know everything about each other! <strike>Though, it wasn't as if he was doing great at hiding his <em> real </em> secret.</strike> <em> Yes I am! Nobody knows!- </em>he smiled innocently at the pianist.</p><p>“Sorry Ouma-kun, but you'll have to find out when everyone else is here. It's not that I don't trust you, so don't worry, I just want to surprise you guys.” Akamatsu said, it looked as if she was going to keep talking yet someone called her (It was Ranran) and she had to stop, the girl walked away after briefly bidding Ouma farewell- <em> Ever the kind person Kayayday. No wonder everyone likes you. </em></p><p>The sound of someone struggling caught Kokichi’s attention, so he turned to look at the stairs and found the detective pushing Moronta off of him in an attempt to, probably, escape the social gathering. The supreme leader snickered at the friends and got a look from the astronaut as he let go of Saihara, who chose to stop postponing the inevitable- <em> why can't you just fuck off, Kaito! He acts like he </em> <b> <em>actually</em> </b> <em> knows what's going on when he definitely doesn't. So annoying. Honestly, how do his two sidekicks tolerate him, I would probably have strangled him by now if I had Makiroll’s strength. </em></p><p>“Okay, everyone's here so we can finally start!” Kayayday announced, making a single clap for emphasis. “So, for the bonding activity, I gather a small group of people”- <em> I feel so sorry for those poor fools, probably got roped by Akamatsu’s begging </em> - “to help me and we came up with a game we can play together. It's called the “I love you game” and the rules are fairly simple”- <em> excuse me? Oh, hell no, ah ah, no way jose. I knew I should have stayed in my room and chatted with DICE. </em>“Basically I'll take two random papers from this basket and those two people will have to say I love you to each other, the first one to get flustered or not be able to say it loses.”</p><p>Kokichi looked around to judge the reaction of his classmates- not like he wanted a reason to speak up against the idea, that was totally rigged by the way, just to know. “Wait, Kayayday” He said and got a glare from Maki- <em> you're still as scary as ever Kiki-chan. Just kidding, she isn't. </em> “How do we know that you won't manipulate the results? I mean, who will supervise that you don't pull out a pair of names on purpose. I for one, don't really care, but some people might be uncomfortable, you know?”</p><p>The pianist stopped for a second to think- <em> ha, I probably fucked up her whole plan, this feels great. Good job Kokichi. </em>“Then, Tojo-san, would you mind overseeing that I don't cheat?” Mom nodded and took the basket full of papers from Akamatsu’s hands. “Does that seem better Ouma-kun?”</p><p>Kokichi placed his hands on his chin and rubbed it a couple of times, humming. “I do trust mom, so I guess it's okay.” He finally said, moving his arms behind his head.</p><p>And with that, the game began. The first couple of people appeared to be completely random (Ranran and Angie, Gonta and the space idiot, Super Lesbian and Makimaki, for example) like they said, but Ouma wasn't about to let his guard down. Then he heard his name being called out. “Up next are Ouma-kun and Momota-kun.” Kokichi couldn't start to fathom his disgust- <em> really Akamatsu-chan? Of all people? Why must you torture me like this? </em>“Come on, Ouma-kun, it isn't like either of you means it. It can't be that bad.”</p><p>Begrudgingly, Kokichi sat across from Mister hero complex with a grin, the guy looked just as annoyed as him- <em> what happened to the whole trying to be on good terms, huh? Seems like he threw it out the window pretty quickly. </em> When the space moron opened his mouth, Ouma interrupted him “Don't worry Momota-chan, I'll take the burden off of you. Everyone already knows you love me. Well, maybe not everyone I mean, I'm sure Makiroll would be pretty devastated if you told her that.” Kokichi watched as the girl glared at him (she couldn't hide the way her face turned slightly red, however.)</p><p>“WHAT?! NO!” The supreme leader turned back towards Momota and smiled- this was going just as he predicted, it was fairly easy to make the astronaut angry that such a simple lie was enough. Mister hero complex cleared his throat (it appeared as if he had remembered the “game” they were playing with the class) and started again. “You know what, you're right. I love you Ouma.” He said through his teeth- it was obvious why.</p><p>“Aw! I'm moved, Momota-chan. However, if you truly did you would have already gotten down on your knees and declared your undying loyalty to me. Eh, guess I couldn't expect anything from you of all people. I love you too, though, Momota-chan!” Koichi replied, not breaking his smile for a minute (He didn't know the way in which Shuichi’s heart hurt a little by the words, even if he knew they were fake.)- <em> Time for round two apparently, I'm </em> <b> <em>so</em> </b> <em> gonna win this. </em> “Is that all you have to say, my <em> beloved </em>Momota-chan? Nothing more than an insignificant I love you? I'm disappointed, I'm a romantic you know? So I was waiting for you to bring me some flowers or something like that because I just love you so so much Momota-chan! I wonder why you haven't asked me out already.” He sighed.</p><p>The astronaut looked at him with disgust for a second- <em> yeah, how do you think it felt to say that, space idiot?- </em> before replying. “Uh, geez.” He sighed “You might think that you won, but I'm not backing down that easily, because I'm Momota Kaito, Luminary of the stars. And that's why I love you more, Ouma.”-  <em> Is that all you can answer? Pathetic. I'm gonna </em> <b> <em>destroy</em> </b> <em> you. Luminary of the stars my ass. </em></p><p>“I'm not sure you understand Momota-chan, you might be the luminary of the stars, or whatever, but doesn't change the fact that I <em> undoubtedly </em>love you much more than you love me. Honestly, space has nothing against the power of a supreme leader, Momota-chan.” Kokichi placed his head on top of his hands and smirked at the astronaut- now this was interesting, maybe Akamatsu wasn't so bad at planning “bonding” activities.</p><p>“That makes no sense! I don't care how many members your organisation has, or if it even is real, but it can never outshine the power of the galaxy. So, Ouma, you should accept that I love you more!”- <em> how sweet, he thinks he has any chance of winning. </em> The class stared at the two waiting for it to end, both of the purple-haired boys were taking this <em> way </em>too seriously (Kaede deeply regretted pulling out both of their names even if it wasn't intentional.)</p><p>“Well, you see-” Kokichi started, yet he couldn't finish as Kayayday interrupted him.</p><p>“Okay, I think that's enough. We can say it's a draw and leave it at that, okay guys? Sorry but you were taking too long and there are people who still haven't played yet.” She smiled and signalled them to stand up (Ouma could notice that this was her kind way of saying “you both need to shut the fuck up you're annoying”.)</p><p>“How could you Akamatsu-chan! I was about to win and you ruined it!” The supreme leader complained. (Win as in he was about to say something so outrageous that Moronta would have no other option than retreating)- <em> His face would have been priceless. </em>“Kayayday is so mean! The only time I get picked and she won't even let me win.” Everyone suddenly looked at him as they knew what was coming next- he smirked internally, yes, he was an attention whore, any problem?</p><p>As his classmates expected the fake tears started pouring, accompanied by obnoxiously loud noises. Most of them rolled their eyes or looked the other way, some told him to shut up and then there was Akamatsu who was trying to get him to calm down. Well, there was Akamatsu and <em> Saihara</em>- he was the only person that had stopped him before, Kokichi would be lying if he said that part of him didn't do it for Shuichi’s reaction. Seeing the detective so worried about him made Ouma feel just a little bit less like his heart was being squeezed to death.</p><p>“Ouma-kun, please stop, I'm sure you'll win the next one. Kaito can get really passionate when it comes to winning anything and you do too, apparently, but other people need to play as well.” Saihara told him- Kokichi didn't know where the urge came from, but when the detective tried to talk him out of his crocodile tears he always felt as if he had to comply. <em> Probably because of those stupid feelings, when will they go away?! They are so annoying, I didn't want them in the first place. </em></p><p>The act stopped and Kokichi put on a smile again, doing his characteristic “nishishi” (he wasn't sure when he came up with that laugh, probably when he was a child since he didn't have a lot of memories where he didn't do it.) The entire class made a collective sigh of relief and the Piano Master went over to Tojo so she could get the next couple.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>It had been a while since this started (more like fifteen minutes but time is a social construct, so if Kokichi said it had been a while, then it had been a while) so in order to speed up the process, Akamatsu would take four papers out of the bin instead of two. Ouma was called a couple more times since the Moronta incident (once with the whore- <em> worst experience of my life. 0/10, would not recommend. Though I did win that one- </em> another time with Chabashira <em> - won again, she strongly refused to say it, what an idiot- </em> and the last time with Gonta- <em> I lost </em> <b> <em>deliberately </em> </b> <em> on that one, the big guy deserved it. I'm actually kinda proud that he got a date, gonna miss my partner in crime, though. </em> Sahara got called for the first time with Mister Hero Complex and had a Bro Moment™-despite it being completely platonic, Ouma couldn’t help but feel the same pain in his chest as when Akamatsu and Saihara were dating. (Kaede took note of this, the fact that Shuichi could say that so naturally meant that he most <em> definitely </em>didn't have a crush on Kaito. That only left one person then.)</p><p>Now, Kokichi was drinking a panta while chatting with Miu on the couch (her face was really red from having a competition with Akamatsu about who loved who more. Needless to say, Kayayday won.) The supreme leader had gotten bored of the game, thankfully the pianist said that she would only take two more couples and then everyone was free to leave- he just had to survive, as long as he wasn't paired up with <em> him </em>then Ouma knew he would be alright.</p><p>“Okay, so the last two are Chabashira-san and Yumeno-san.” Kokichi grinned as he saw the girls’ faces become red- <em> ha! Suckers. This will be so good, I need to record it so I can laugh at Himiko later. </em> “And Saihara-kun and Ouma-kun.”-.....<em>Excuse me?</em> <em>This is a joke, right? Fuck you Akamatsu. </em>Kokichi stared blankly at the pianist, he knew it was on purpose.</p><p>As they were the last two pairs, instead of doing it at the same time they took turns again. First were Himiko and Chabashira, who stayed quiet for at least thirty seconds before either of them started spitting nonsense (Girl power was talking about how soft Himiko was for some reason, and the strawberry was complementing the other’s strength.)</p><p>“I-I LOVE YOU HIMIKO!” The aikido master finally said, and if any of their classmates weren't paying attention before they sure were now because Chabashira was a naturally loud person, so her screams were twice the power. “Tenko is sorry for screaming but she's telling the truth! Tenko loves Himiko.”</p><p>The magician’s face was practically as red as her hair at this point. “Oh...Tenko. I-I..I love you too.” she managed to say- Kokichi was a little surprised that those two ended up together, or at least that they did right now since at this point it inevitable. Himiko had been pretty hesitant to interact with Chabashira at first, mostly because she attached herself to the magician as soon as she laid eyes on her.</p><p>The neo-aikido master stared in awe for a few seconds, processing what the magician said. Then, she lunged at Himiko and pulled into a hug (from the outside you would think that Yumeno wasn't able to breathe, but she actually could.) “Guess Himiko won, huh?” Kokichi said and got looks from classmates that thought he was ruining the moment between the girls.</p><p>“Himiko..?” Chabashira asked with hesitance in her voice. The magician looked at her with tired eyes (when wasn't she tired, though?) “Can I kiss you?” She got an enthusiastic nod in return and leaned in. The class cheered for both of them as their lips connected, the neo-aikido master couldn't be happier right now.</p><p>In spite of the joyous display in front of him, Kokichi made a gagging noise and had clear disgust in his face- he wasn't precisely disgusted, maybe envious of them would be a better way to put it. People in his class were getting together and were cheerful when all he had was feelings for someone who would never return them. Ouma was pulled out of his self-loathing when Miu hit his arm to signal that he was next.</p><p>Saihara was already seated on the other side of the table, looking down at it. As he passed by the whore wiggled her eyebrows, which got her stomp on her foot and being told to “shut up bitchlet, nobody cares” (even if she didn't use her words, Kokichi knew what she meant.) With all the confidence he could muster at the moment he sat across from the detective and smiled- <em> pretend. All you have to do is pretend that this is fine, you don't have feelings for him. What is a crush anyway? Never had one of those, they are stupid anyway. I mean, me, a supreme leader of evil, having a </em> <b> <em>crush </em> </b> <em> on someone? Hah! Never. </em></p><p>However, when he tried to get the words out his body wouldn't allow it for whatever stupid reason, so instead he started by saying something different. “What's with that look, Saihara-chan? Aren't you glad it's me? Now you can finally declare your love for me and join my organization.”- Kokichi couldn't understand why it was so tough, it shouldn't be! All he had to do was say I love you and hope that the detective would be too flustered to be able to respond. But fuck, if he didn't want Shuichi to say it, at least just once. Even if it was a lie.</p><p>“N-No, it isn't anything like that Ouma-kun. I'm just not very good at this. Though, I don't believe that I would join your organization under any circumstances.” Saihara laughed nervously- <em> mean Shumai, making me do all the work! Why can't he just say it once, please?...huh, it isn't like me to beg for something, stupid detective. </em>“Well, I guess I don't really have a choice in this situation. Ouma-kun..” Shuichi looked at him in the eyes and Kokichi’s stomach filled with butterflies. “I lo-”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, okay. If you meant it then you would get down on your knees in front of me and say it like you mean it. Boring, you're so <em> boring </em> Saihara-chan. But I suppose I-I…” he couldn't say it, physically couldn't- <em> WHAT THE FUCK?! </em> It wasn't like him to stutter and neither did he have a reason, was it because of how the detective was looking at him? That would be a dumb reason for this to happen, though. He could feel people staring at him patiently (especially the whore and her girlfriend.) “I love you too.” He spat it out as if it was going to kill him if he said it at a slower pace- <em>no, I'm not blushing, you are</em>- even if he tried to convince himself and control the colour on his face, the supreme leader was sure that he had failed.</p><p>Saihara’s face lit up too and he suddenly broke eye contact. Kokichi couldn't pinpoint what type of expression the other was making- <em> fuck, fuck! I fucked it up. Why am I like this? Why can't I just be normal? This was supposed to be as easy as lying normally is, why isn't it? Why does Shuichi make everything involving him difficult? Just speak goddammit, act as if you didn't give a fuck, because you don't. You don't care about him, you don't care about him, you don't care about what he thinks, you don't care about your stupid fucking feelings for him. </em></p><p>He heard the detective clearing his throat and made eye contact again, his best smirk on- <em> it's all an act. When isn't it? Everything is fine, I'm going to make it. Fake it until you make it, right? </em> “I-I love y-”- <em> I can't, though. </em></p><p>“Shut up” Kokichi found himself saying, Saihara looked at him surprised. “What? I just don't want to play anymore.” Ouma sat up (he didn't even know what he was doing himself, he was merely working based on his emotions and they were telling him to <em> run </em>because if he didn't he was going to get hurt. More than he already was that is.) “I'm going to my dorm. Great bonding activity Kayayday” He shot the pianist what he could tell was a poor attempt at a smile and turned around. His feet moved on their own as he made his way to the dorms until a hand grabbed his arm and stopped him.</p><p>“Ouma-kun, if I did anything to make you uncomfortable then I'm sorry, I didn't mean too. Please, you don't have to go. I'm sorry.” Saihara pleaded and Kokichi could tell that he meant it even without looking at his face (he refused to, Ouma knew that if he saw those golden eyes right now then he would probably break down and tell him everything. How pathetic would that be?)</p><p>“Let go of me Saihara-chan, you didn't do anything, okay? I'm just tired and have a lot of supreme leader things to do right now.” He wasn't even putting effort on the lie anymore, all he could think about was running away, as far away from Shuichi as possible. Kokichi pulled his arm free from the detective’s grip and kept walking (he could feel them staring but he couldn't give less of a fuck, dear Atua, how he wished that DICE was here with him.)</p><p>Without even thinking it he had arrived at his dorm, specifically that spot right beneath the window (also known as his go-to place for comfort. The proximity to the bed remanded him that the option to hide under the covers was also an option, yet being next to the desk also opened up the opportunity to use work as a form of taking his mind off of things.) Kokichi’s knees finally gave in and he dropped on the floor, thankfully nobody was around the dorms because of that thing Akamatsu planed, so he could have his privacy. Sobs shocked through his body as he desperately tried to rub the tears on his eyes, and when he reached for his phone to call DICE he saw that his hands were shaking- What he would give to have his organization here to give him a hug and make a feel better cake.</p><p>Despite not wanting to seem pitiful if anyone walked by (he was aware of the fact that his door was unlocked but didn't trust his legs enough to try and get up), Kokichi couldn't help but pull his legs close to his chest and turn into a small ball (like he did back in the orphanage.) Unlike what you would expect from his fake tears, Ouma was silent when crying, sure, maybe one sob of two would be audible but most of the time none of them were. </p><p>As he sat and cried, his mind focused on one thing: Shuichi- he couldn't wrap his head around what he had just done, it was so stupid and out of character for him to run like that. Yes, he knew that Saihara would never love him back. Yes, he knew that he wasn't worth his love even if for some dumb reason the detective did feel the same way. However, those weren't excuses to pull a stunt like that! He told himself to be calm, he was by far the best actor in his whole class and an expert liar so it should have come second nature to him, yet he did...<em> that! </em> Why was he such an idiot?! This stupid fucking feelings should have left a <em> long </em>time ago yet he couldn't help but feel as if they had been here since the first time he saw the boy.</p><p>“Hey Ouma? Your door was unlo- Woah! Hey, stop that!” He couldn't make out whose voice it was, all Kokichi knew was that someone suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. “Ouma you have to stop, you're hurting yourself. You might have a concussion or something.” Kokichi looked up and saw Momota- <em> great, just what I needed. He's probably going to make fun of me for being so weak or go tell Saihara and then he will also know just how pathetic I really am. </em> He also noted the dull pain he felt on the side of his head. When he turned sideways he was met with a wall and knew exactly what the astronaut had walked in on (it wasn't the first time and, as much as he hated to admit it, it wasn't the second time either. Kokichi had picked up the habit when he was fairly young and thought that he had <em> finally </em>broken it. Seems like he was wrong.)</p><p>“Are you okay? Shit, I came here after you stormed off of the cafeteria. I'm glad I did it, you could have gotten hurt, you should be more careful, Ouma.” Momota finally let go of his shoulders and sat on the floor in front of him. Kokichi was aware of the fact that he looked like a mess (and was one, in more ways that one) but he couldn't find the strength to bury his face on his arm again- he already looked miserable enough, the least he could do was make it look like his breakdown was over.</p><p>“I'm fine” The supreme leader said, not convincing either of the people inside the room. “Why are you here anyways, Momota-chan? You don't even like me. Shouldn't you be with Saihara-chan? I did snap at him and I don't want his anxiety to get the better of him.” Mister her- you know what? It's not the time for nicknames, Kokichi had just had a mental breakdown over a guy, he didn't really feel all that peachy, so- <em> Momota </em>shifted around uncomfortably in his spot.</p><p>“Well, Shuichi asked me to and I wasn't about to say no to my bro, it doesn't matter if I like you or not.” Kokichi let out a dry laugh- the astronaut was simply saying it to make him feel better anyway. “He was worried when you left all of a sudden, but  he said that you probably didn't want to see him, so he asked me if I could do it.”- <em> yeah, right. Good try. </em> Even though he thought that the supreme leader didn't see any indication that Momota was lying- <strike> <em> maybe Saihara does care, we might never be more friends but at least we are that, right? </em> </strike> <em> Wrong. He doesn't care, he probably hates you. </em> <strike> <em>But Momota said-</em> </strike> <em> who gives a fuck what that idiot says? He's definitely lying. </em>“Hey, Ouma...ah. Shit, what was that thing that Shuichi taught me? Fuck. Oh, right. Ouma, could you tell me five things you see?”</p><p>Kokichi looked up (he had placed his face back against his arms, the uniform was definitely soaked by now) and focused on what Momota said. “Y-You, the floor...ah..my sleeve, my hair and..the desk” He cringed at his own voice- it sounded so broken, so unlike him. Who gave Saihara the right to break him like this?</p><p>“Okay, good. What are four things you can feel?” The astronaut asked. Kokichi was aware of what the other was doing, he was familiar with this technique since one of the members of DICE had once used it when another one was near a panic attack. But he didn't feel as if he would have a panic attack, maybe it was just to keep him grounded.</p><p>“My sleeve” He took a deep breath. “The dried tears on my cheeks” Kokichi tried to laugh but stopped as soon as he noticed how it sounded, he sighed and continued. “The carpet and my hair.” (He understood why this was used so often, even if he didn't want to admit it focusing on something other than <em> how much Saihara wanted nothing to do with him and would never love him </em>was nice.)</p><p>“Now, I think that it was three things you can hear.” Momota scratched the back of his neck- <em> please tell me you aren't the one that helps Saihara with his panic attacks because you're awful at it. </em></p><p>Kokichi complied anyway. “Your voice, mine and..that weird noise your hair does when you scratch it.” The astronaut laughed a little at the remark and shook his head- there was a tint of fondness as well, maybe Momota didn't hate him as much as it seemed. (It wasn't like Ouma hated him either, he just didn't agree with his dumb belief that you should believe in “everyone because they are your friends” and stuff like that. Also, he was really fun to make of, but that's beside the point.)</p><p>“It seems like you're fine already but I'm gonna finish the exercise anyway, just in case, wouldn't want my future sidekick to end up feeling awful later,” Momota informed him- and there it was again: <em>future sidekick</em>, Kokichi had zero intention of joining the astronaut’s friend group and turn into one of the people he liked to latch onto so much (take Saihara for example, whenever they had a class discussion Momota would snatch some of the credit from him with the pretext that the detective was his sidekick.) Not only that, but the only reason the guy called him that was because he thought that the supreme leader would date one of his best friends and no, he wasn't going to date Shuichi because...he started thinking about Saihara again. <em> Pay attention to Momota and it'll be fine. </em>“Tell me two things you can smell.”</p><p>Kokichi tried to think about that, his room normally smelt like grapes since he kept a lot of his panta inside of the dorm. “I can smell my grape panta and..is that your cologne? What the fuck, Moronta, how much do you put on?” It was shocking how the fragrance could be sensed all the way over to where Ouma sat- <em> really, how much does this guy need? Not even the slut uses so much perfume when she goes out and she uses </em> <b> <em>a lot.</em> </b></p><p>“It's not that bad, right? Geez, I didn't think I put that much on.” Momota made a very poor attempt at trying to smell the cologne and then stopped when he realised that Kokichi was right, the smell was pretty strong. “Doesn't matter, this isn't about me, it's about you. We haven't finished the exercise yet, so now you have to tell me one thing you can taste.”</p><p>The only thing that came to mind was salt from the tears that had entered his mouth yet Ouma didn't feel like he could say that. “That panta that I was drinking earlier.” He chose instead (for some reason, despite Momota walking in on him having a breakdown he still didn't trust himself being vulnerable around him. Trust issues be like that some time.)</p><p>“Okay, you good?” Kokichi nodded, putting up a smile that they both knew was incredibly fake. The astronaut sighed and ran a hand through his hair “you want talk about it? I'm not going to force you but sometimes it can help to tell someone.” The supreme leader stayed silent yet he didn't break eye contact. “Alright then, I know that you probably had your reasons to do what you did back in the dining room.” The pair of purple headed boys sat on the floor in awkward silence for a few seconds, until Momota broke it yet again. “Look, Ouma, it's obvious this has to do with Shuichi and if he's the reason why you are like this then you should talk to him. He really cares about you.”</p><p>“Of course he does.” Kokichi answered, sarcasm in his voice- he didn't know why he couldn't bring himself to accept that Saihara <em> might, </em> just <em> might, </em>care about him. “Well, thanks for everything Momota-chan but it's time you leave” He stood up (a bit to fast since he became a little dizzy because of it) and signaled for the astronaut to leave the room.</p><p>“What? Ouma, I can't leave you here alone. At least let me call Tojo so she can stay with you.” Momota stood up but didn't move from his spot.</p><p>“Yes, you can. Now leave Momota-chan, I don't need you here, I don't need any of you.” Kokichi replied, his voice didn't resemble the broken mess it was before even in the slightest rather it sounded like his useal self and if you saw him you wouldn't guess he had just had been sobbing his eyes out except for the redness around them and the tears that soaked his sleeve.</p><p>“Ouma, when I got here you were banging your head against the wall, I can't leave you alone you're going to hurt yourself. I understand if you don't me here but I'm going to call Tojo.” The astronaut said- <em> fuck. Of course he had to see that shit, wasn't it enough for him to see me crying? DICE will be pissed if I tell them about it, I hate lying to them though. Well, it's a necessary evil right now. </em>Momota walked past Kokichi and to the door. “And, please, talk this out with Shuichi, he's worried about you.”</p><p>“Sure, sure. Bye bye, Momota-chan.” Ouma said as the astronaut walked out the door. He sighed and moved to close it when someone else appeared in front of him- <em> no, no, no, fuck, FUCK. Leave me alone, I don't want you here! </em></p><p>“Ouma-kun, are you alright? I'm sorry, I overheard your conversation with Kaito and he mentioned you hitting your head, are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?” Saihara stood in the door franticaly throwing questions at Kokichi about his wellbeing but the supreme leader didn't pay attention to any of them, he was far more focused on trying to stay composed and keep the act up.</p><p>“I’m perfectly fine Saihara-chan! Now I'm going to go to sleep. Bye.” And before the detective could say another word, Kokichi slammed the door in his face and locked it. He slumped against the door and slid downwards towards the floor again- yeah, a nap sounded nice right now. Just, shutting down his emotions for a couple of hours, but before that there was something he needed to do. Ouma stood up and grabbed the notebook that sat on the desk- Saihara was the reason this was happening and (because Kokichi is a fucking idiot) continuously hanging out with him only increased his affection for him so the plan was easy. He wrote it down quickly and climbed to bed.</p><p><em> This is going to be easy. No more breakdown. No more looking stupid and having fucking </em> <b> <em>Moronta</em> </b> <em> help me. It's not like I can end up feeling worst than I already do. This has to be done, sorry not sorry Saihara-chan but I gotta lookout for the supreme leader, hope you can understand that. </em>On the page was written a single step to the whole plan:</p><p> </p><p>1- Distance myself from Saihara Shuichi</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What? Did you think that this arc was just paint and rainbow glitter? Well, you're wrong! I'm about to make my favourite boys suffer because I'm evil &gt;;)</p><p>I hope you can forgive the time this took, I will try to get at least one chapter for each of my fics out every month, and, if I'm lucky, maybe even two per month.</p><p>Have a great day/night everyone~!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Love is a very bittersweet feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shuichi is certain that all of this is absolutely his fault<br/>Kokichi starts a fight to complete his plan (and regrets it immediately)<br/>And Tenko needs advice!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*sips on a cup labelled readers’ tears* I love my drink</p><p>So I was debating whether to make this chapter another angsty one or deliver you the fluff you deserve after the last one, so I came to a stalemate.<br/>If you read the description you probably know what's going to happen.</p><p>Enjoy!<br/>Chat names:<br/>Problematic child: Kokichi<br/>Sherlock Homo: Shuichi<br/>Don’t leave me hanging: Kaede<br/>Breaking bad: Rantaro<br/>Mister Roboto: Keebs<br/>Angel: Miu<br/>Momma bear: Kirumi<br/>Rope daddy: Korekiyo<br/>Shirigano: Tsumugi<br/>The power of Atua compels you: Angie<br/>Secret fudanshi: Kaito<br/>Softy: Maki<br/>Depurrssion: Ryoma<br/>Bee movie fanatic: Gonta<br/>Feminist agenda: Tenko<br/>Abracadabra bitch: Himiko</p><p>My phantom thief ♡:<br/>Mister Detective: Shuichi<br/>Phantom thief: Kokichi</p><p>Musical enthusiast:<br/>My chemical romance: Shuichi<br/>Beethoven: Kaede</p><p>The most degenerate of degenerates:<br/>Girl power: Tenko<br/>Small purple degenerate: Kokichi</p><p>Game busters!:<br/>Little guy: Kokichi<br/>Big guy: Gonta</p><p>Cat BF &lt;3 &lt;3 (guess who stole Gonta’s phone and changed the contact name to this):<br/>Cat lover: Ryoma<br/>Tree hugger: Gonta</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b><em>Saihara Shuichi -&gt; Akamatsu Kaede| </em>Musical enthusiast<em>| </em>6:59 pm</b>
</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>Kaede I’m really worried about Ouma</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>I went to check on him and he slammed the door on my face</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>he said he was fine but I know he’s lying</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>what can I do?</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>I just wanted to apologise<br/><b><br/>Beethoven: </b>don’t blame yourself Shuichi</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>you didn’t do anything wrong</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>so you don’t need to apologise</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>but you saw how he ran away</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>it’s obviously because of me</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>he didn’t even do that with Kaito and they hate each other</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>Shuichi breath for a minute</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>we don’t know what caused this</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>and yes I’m sure that seeing the person you have a crush on run away can be stress inducing</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>but he did say it was because he was tired</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>Kaede I appreciate it but this is my fault</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>he looked like he was struggling to talk when we were in front of everyone</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>I know it was because of me</p><p>
  <b>My chemical romance:</b>
</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>I’m going to go work on my case</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>I’ll talk to you later</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>if you need anything I’m here for you</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>okay Shuichi?</p><p><b>My chemical romance: </b>yes</p><p>
  <b> <em>My chemical romance has gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Beethoven: </b>Bye</p><p>
  <b> <em>Beethoven has gone offline </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>7:12 pm| The 69th circle of hell</strong>
</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>Happy Mother’s Day Tojo!</p><p><b>Feminist agenda: </b>Yes! Tojo is the BEST mom!! HAPPY DAY</p><p><b>Feminist agenda: </b>AND IF ANY OF YOU DEGENERATES SAYS ANYTHING DIFFERENT I’LL FIGHT YOU</p><p><b>Abracadabra bitch: </b>Happy Mother’s Day Tojo....nyeh</p><p><b>Mister Roboto: </b>why are we wishing Tojo a happy Mother’s Day if she isn’t a mother?</p><p><b>Breaking Bad: </b>It's because she is like the mom of the group love</p><p><b>Mister Roboto: </b>Oh! Like a metaphorical mother?</p><p><b>Breaking Bad: </b>yeah smth like that</p><p><b>Mister Roboto: </b>if that is the case then happy Mother’s Day Tojo</p><p><b>Breaking Bad: </b>same here</p><p><b>Softy: </b>have a good day Tojo</p><p><b>Secret fudanshi: </b>Makiroll yu never amswer us!</p><p><b>Secret fudanshi: </b>I’m so proud of you</p><p><b>Secret fudanshi: </b>And happy mothers day Tojo</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>Thank you for the messages everybody, I appreciate it</p><p><b>Depurrssion: </b>Sounds like you need to take the day off today Tojo</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>pardon?</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>I agree with Hoshi in this</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>it is Mother’s Day and as the class’ mom you should take the day off</p><p><b>Momma daddy: </b>I am sorry but I cannot stop working because of this</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>very well then</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>I request you take a break for the day Tojo</p><p><b>Shirigano:</b> 0-0</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>Yep!! Mom you should tots take the day off!!</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>Thank you Ouma</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>Now that you’re online Ouma </p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging:</b> are you alright?</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>of course Kayayday!! Why wouldn’t I?</p><p><b>Sherlock homo: </b>Ouma may I talk to you?</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>sorry Saihara my agenda is all full today!! Maybe some other time</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>...or not! ;P</p><p><b>Problematic child: </b>Bye~ nishishi~</p><p>
  <b> <em>Problematic child has gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Depurrssion: </b>that’s tough kid</p><p><b>Depurrssion: </b>give him some time and he’ll come around</p><p><b>Sherlock homo: </b>I hope so</p><p><b>Depurrssion: </b>he still has ways to go...</p><p><b>Sherlock homo: </b>have a good Mother’s Day Tojo</p><p><b>Sherlock homo: </b>if anyone needs me I’ll be inside my room</p><p><b>Sherlock homo: </b>just knock</p><p>
  <b> <em>Sherlock homo has gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>oh no! They seem to be going through a rough patch ;-;</p><p><b>Breaking Bad: </b>not the time for shipping Mugi </p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>Amami is right</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>I feel bad</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>if I didn’t plan that thing yesterday non of this would have happened </p><p><b>Angel: </b>Oi babe it isn’t your fault</p><p><b>Angel: </b>those dumbasses need to get their shit together anyway</p><p><b>Mister Roboto: </b>Miu you need to be more respectful</p><p><b>Angel: </b>yeah right respectful my ass Keebs</p><p><b>Angel: </b>anyway have a great Mother’s Day Tojo you fuckin deserve it</p><p><b>Breaking Bad: </b>did you really just come online to curse?</p><p><b>Angel: </b>yeah where else am I supposed to go?</p><p><b>Angel: </b>be grateful that I graced you with my presence virgins!</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>are you not worried about your best friend?</p><p><b>Rope daddy: </b>your relationship is truly interesting<b></b></p><p><b>Angel: </b>of course I do fuckin creep</p><p><b>Angel: </b>shrimp dick is my bbf but the little shit won’t answer me</p><p><b>Breaking Bad: </b>me either</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>perhaps the best course of action is giving him some space</p><p><b>Abracadabra bitch: </b>Ouma is annoying but I’m worried too...nyeh</p><p><b>Abracadabra bitch: </b>let’s do what Tojo said it sounds like less of a pain..</p><p><b>Feminist agenda: </b>are you sure Himiko?</p><p><b>Abracadabra bitch: </b>I am Tenko..</p><p><b>Feminist agenda: </b>OKAY! If you say so then I’ll do that too!</p><p><b>The power of Atua compels you: </b>Atua says that this has something to do with his feelings~</p><p><b>The power of Atua compels you: </b>and he’s pretty bad at those nyhaha~!</p><p><b>Angel: </b>damn cult bitch is spitting facts</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>I’m going to see if there’s anything I can do</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>talk to you later guys</p><p><b>Angel: </b>sure babe don’t you dare forget movie night</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>I would never babe</p><p><b>Don’t leave me hanging: </b>love you &lt;3</p><p><b>Angel: </b>love you too Bakamatsu &lt;3</p><p>
  <b> <em>Don’t leave me hanging has gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>I do not believe that pushing him is what we should do</p><p><b>Momma bear: </b>I know Kokichi, he will come to us when he is ready</p><p><b>Secret fudanshi: </b>thats right as my futur side kick I know he got this</p><p><b>Softy: </b>future sidekick?</p><p><b>Secret fudanshi: </b>right I forget to tel you Makiroll!</p><p><b>Secret fudanshi: </b>Ill tell you later wouldnt want my 1# side kick to be out of the loop</p><p><b>Softy: </b>number one sidekick? Kaito I’m not your sidekick</p><p><b>Secret fudanshi: </b>of course you are Makiroll</p><p><b>Secret fudanshi: </b>what is a hero without his sidekicks?</p><p><b>Softy:</b> idiot</p><p><b>Secret fudanshi: </b>why Makiroll?!</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>*cough* tsundere *cough*</p><p><b>Softy: </b>do you wanna die?</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>eep!</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>No! I didn’t say anything</p><p>
  <b>Softy:</b>
</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>anyway I’m going to go work with Gigi</p><p><b>Shirigano: </b>bye guys</p><p><b>The power of Atua compels you: </b>thats right it’s almost finished~</p><p><b>The power of Atua compels you: </b>Byonara~</p><p><b>The power of Atua compels you: </b>Atua says goodbye as well~!</p><p>
  <b> <em>The power of Atua compels you and 1 other(s) have gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Secret fudanshi: </b>wanna get ice cream Makiroll? I forgot to eat dessert</p><p><b>Softy: </b>lunch was six hours ago Kaito</p><p><b>Secret fudanshi: </b>come on Makiroll! Come with me</p><p>
  <b>Softy:</b>
</p><p><b>Softy: </b>fine</p><p><b>Secret fudanshi: </b>Yes!</p><p><b>Softy: </b>don’t get so excited about this idiot</p><p><b>Secret fudanshi: </b>sorry makiroll</p><p><b>Softy: </b>whatever</p><p>
  <b> <em>Softy and 1 other(s) have gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b><em>Gokuhara Gonta -&gt; Ouma Kokichi| </em>Game busters! | 7:03<br/><br/></b>
</p><p><b>Big guy: </b>Gonta worried about Ouma</p><p><b>Little guy: </b>Hey big guy!! :D</p><p><b>Little guy: </b>why are you worried about lil old me?? I’m just peachy</p><p><b>Little guy: </b>nishishi</p><p><b>Big guy: </b>Gonta seen how Ouma get around Saihara</p><p><b>Big guy: </b>and Gonta knows Ouma isn’t feeling alright</p><p><b>Big guy: </b>so Gonta want to help! Like a gentleman</p><p><b>Little guy: </b>you’re too good for this world Gonta</p><p><b>Big guy: </b>thank you Ouma Gonta happy to hear that</p><p><b>Big guy: </b>but Gonta want to know why Ouma sad</p><p><b>Little guy: </b>I’m not sad Gonta just reaaaaaallyyyy busy with secret organisation business</p><p><b>Little guy: </b>ya know?</p><p><b>Big guy: </b>No Gonta not know that</p><p><b>Big guy: </b>but Gonta saw Ouma crying yesterday so Ouma has to be sad</p><p><b>Little guy: </b>good joke big guy</p><p><b>Little guy: </b>but I don’t cry I lost that ability years ago!! ;)</p><p><b>Big guy: </b>Is Ouma okay?!?!?!?!</p><p><b>Little guy: </b>yeah yeah don’t worry about it</p><p><b>Big guy: </b>Gonta more worried than before D:</p><p><b>Big guy: </b>Gonta want to know if this is related to Saihara?</p><p>
  <b>Little guy:</b>
</p><p><b>Little guy: </b>of course not Gonta!! He’s just a silly detective</p><p><b>Little guy: </b>lol</p><p><b>Big guy: </b>Gonta not know what lol mean</p><p><b>Little guy: </b>It means love you lots!! (^º^)</p><p><b>Big guy: </b>ThenGonta lol you too Ouma!</p><p><b>Little guy: </b>jk it means laugh out loud</p><p><b>Big guy: </b>oh Ouma shouldn’t lie not gentleman like</p><p><b>Little guy: </b>I don’t need to be a gentleman tho Gonta</p><p><b>Little guy: </b>when I rule the world being a gentleman won’t be necessary</p><p><b>Little guy: </b>not that it is rn</p><p><b>Big guy: </b>Gonta not know if Ouma can rule the world</p><p><b>Little guy: </b>of course I can big guy!! Just you watch &gt;:)</p><p><b>Big guy: </b>Gonta believe in you Ouma</p><p><b>Little guy: </b>thanks Gonta!!</p><p><b>Little guy: </b>It’s good to know that my most trusty follower believes in me!!</p><p>
  <b>Little guy:</b>
</p><p><b>Little guy: </b>Hey big guy?</p><p><b>Big guy: </b>yes Ouma?</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Little guy: </b>What bug do I remind you of?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Big guy:</b> Kokichi remind Gonta of a spider!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Little guy: </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Big guy: </b>Please let Gonta explain</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Big guy: </b>some people are afraid Spiders because they are scary looking</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Big guy: </b>but once they get close people see that spiders not bad</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Big guy: </b>they are scared like the person</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Big guy: </b>also spiders very self-sufficient!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Little guy: </b>hate to break it to you</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Little guy: </b>but I don’t eat bugs Gonta</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Big guy: </b>please don’t Ouma!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Little guy: </b>I won’t cross my heart and hope to die</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Big guy: </b>Ouma not die either! Or Gonta will be sad </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Little guy: </b>wouldn’t plan it big guy</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Big guy: </b>8==D</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Little guy: </b>lmao</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Little guy: </b>Gonta do you know what that is??????</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Big guy: </b>A smiley face 8=D<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Big guy: </b>Is Gonta not doing it right?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Little guy: </b>Nope!! It’s perfect Gonta don’t worry ;)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Big guy: </b>Gonta glad</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Big guy:</b> Is Ouma feeling better?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Little guy: </b>Kokichi</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Big guy: </b>Ouma is feeling Kokichi?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Little guy: </b>That’s my name</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Little guy: </b>you get the right to call me Kokichi big guy!!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Little guy: </b>You should be proud</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Little guy: </b>this is a privilege very few have</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Big guy: </b>oh</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Big guy: </b>Gonta happy that Kokichi trusts him</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Big guy: </b>8=D</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Little guy: </b>same here Gonta</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Little guy: </b>gotta go I have a top secret mission!!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Little guy: </b>I’ll talk to you later Gonta! :)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Big guy: </b>Good luck Kokichi</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Big guy: </b>goodbye</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>Little guy and 1 other(s) have gone offline</em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b><em>Saihara Shuichi -&gt; Ouma Kokichi| </em>My phantom thief| 7:05</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mister Detective: </b>Ouma can we talk please?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mister Detective: </b>You said you were fine but I know you’re lying</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mister Detective: </b>Is your head okay?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phantom thief: </b>yeah I’m fine Saihara I already told you that</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phantom thief: </b>how bad is your memory??</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phantom thief: </b>probably worst than Momota’s<br/><br/><b>Phantom thief: </b>nishishi~<b></b></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mister Detective: </b>I’m glad you’re feeling alright</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mister Detective: </b>physically at least</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phantom thief: </b>whatever do you mean Saihara??</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mister Detective: </b>I know you were crying earlier</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mister Detective: </b>I’m sorry for whatever I did to you</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mister Detective: </b>I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Phantom thief:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phantom thief: </b>what makes you think that it has anything to do with you??</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phantom thief: </b>besides I wasn’t even crying fr</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phantom thief: </b>it was all an act because Moronta was there</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mister Detective: </b>Sorry for assuming then Ouma</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mister Detective: </b>But it didn’t look like it was fake</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phantom thief: </b>what is it to you anyway??</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mister Detective: </b>What?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phantom thief: </b>why do you care??</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phantom thief: </b>is it because we are friends??<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phantom thief: </b>cuz that’s a pretty stupid reason<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mister Detective: </b>I don’t think caring about a friend is stupid Ouma</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mister Detective: </b>I’m worried about you</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phantom thief: </b>of course you do</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mister Detective: </b>what’s that supposed to mean?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phantom thief: </b>i don't think you actually care Saihara</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phantom thief: </b>what did kayayday tell you to text me??</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phantom thief: </b>or do you have a crush on me? Is that it??</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phantom thief: </b>does cute little Saihara think that I will like him back if he starts caring about me??</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mister Detective: </b>No<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mister Detective: </b>it isn’t anything like that</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mister Detective: </b>Ouma we are supposed to be friends and friends help each other </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phantom thief: </b>tough luck I don’t need friend Saihara I have my organisation</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mister Detective: </b>you say that but I know it isn’t true Ouma</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phantom thief: </b>how would you know? Huh?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phantom thief: </b>why do you act like you know me?<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phantom thief: </b>Are you that desperate to get my attention?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phantom thief: </b>that’s kinda pathetic</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mister Detective: </b>you know what?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mister Detective:</b> that’s it Ouma</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mister Detective:</b> I was trying to make sure you were okay but you obviously don’t want me near you</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Mister Detective: </b>I’ll see you in class tomorrow </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>Mister Detective has gone offline</em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Phantom thief: </b>whatever</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>Phantom thief has gone offline</em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b><em>Chabashira Tenko -&gt; Ouma Kokichi| </em>The most degenerate of degenerates| 7:23</b>
</p><p class="p1"><b>Girl power: </b>OUMA</p><p class="p1"><b>Girl power: </b>I NEED TO TALK TO YOU</p><p class="p1">
  <b> <em>read at 7:24</em> </b>
</p><p class="p1"><b>Girl power: </b>ANSWER ME DEGENERATE!!!!</p><p class="p1"><b>Small purple degenerate: </b>Why hello there Chabashira ;)</p><p class="p1"><b>Small purple degenerate: </b>what would you need from lil old me???</p><p class="p1"><b>Girl power: </b>FIRST</p><p class="p1"><b>Girl power: </b>even if you are a degenerate I hope you’re feeling better</p><p class="p1"><b>Small purple degenerate: </b>love how you insulted me first</p><p class="p1"><b>Small purple degenerate: </b>but I’m fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine Chabashira</p><p class="p1"><b>Girl power: </b>ok good</p><p class="p1"><b>Girl power: </b>just wanted to check</p><p class="p1"><b>Girl power: </b>THAT DOESN’T MEAN THAT I LIKE YOU</p><p class="p1"><b>Girl power: </b>GOT IT DEGENERATE???!!</p><p class="p1"><b>Small purple degenerate: </b>I can’t believe you’re only using me Chabashira</p><p class="p1"><b>Small purple degenerate: </b>I thought we where friends ;-;</p><p class="p1"><b>Small purple degenerate: </b>WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!</p><p class="p1"><b>Girl power: </b>of course we aren’t friends degenerate</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Girl power: </b>
</p><p class="p1"><b>Girl power: </b>but I guess I tolerate you</p><p class="p1"><b>Small purple degenerate: </b>:D</p><p class="p1"><b>Girl power: </b>NOW</p><p class="p1"><b>Girl power: </b>I hate to do this but you are the only one I can ask</p><p class="p1"><b>Girl power: </b>I need you’re help</p><p class="p1"><b>Small purple degenerate: </b>so you seek my knowledge I see~<b></b></p><p class="p1"><b>Small purple degenerate: </b>very well I might help</p><p class="p1"><b>Girl power: </b>THAT ISN’T HOW THIS WORKS</p><p class="p1"><b>Girl power: </b>you have to help me degenerate!!</p><p class="p1"><b>Small purple degenerate: </b>and why should I???</p><p class="p1"><b>Small purple degenerate: </b>huh??? Huh???</p><p class="p1"><b>Small purple degenerate: </b>why should I help you???</p><p class="p1"><b>Girl power: </b>BECAUSE YOU SHOULD ALWAYS HELP A GIRL!!</p><p class="p1"><b>Small purple degenerate: </b>so if a girl asked me to help her hide a body I should???</p><p class="p1"><b>Small purple degenerate: </b>thanks Chabashira (^º^)</p><p class="p1"><b>Girl power: </b>well no</p><p class="p1"><b>Girl power: </b>BUT THAT ISNT THE POINT!!</p><p class="p1"><b>Girl power: </b>just help me degenerate</p><p class="p1"><b>Small purple degenerate: </b>how can I help you if I don’t know what I have to do??</p><p class="p1"><b>Girl power: </b>I’ll tell you but you can’t tell anyone</p><p class="p1"><b>Girl power: </b>if you do I’m going to use my new neo-aikido technique on you!!</p><p class="p1"><b>Small purple degenerate: </b>p-please d-don’t ;-;</p><p class="p1"><b>Girl power: </b>then help me</p><p class="p1"><b>Girl power: </b>you know Himiko since you were kids right?</p><p class="p1"><b>Small purple degenerate: </b>oh~</p><p class="p1"><b>Small purple degenerate: </b>so this is about little miss magic huh??</p><p class="p1"><b>Small purple degenerate: </b>yes I’ve known her since we were kids</p><p class="p1"><b>Girl power: </b>I need you’re help planning a date</p><p class="p1"><b>Girl power: </b>I want our first official date to be perfect</p><p class="p1"><b>Girl power: </b>BECAUSE HIMIKO DESERVES IT!!</p><p class="p1"><b>Small purple degenerate: </b>you lesbians need to chill</p><p class="p1"><b>Small purple degenerate: </b>not like I’m any better nishishi~</p><p class="p1"><b>Girl power: </b>no more talking you need to tell me where I can take Himiko!</p><p class="p1"><b>Small purple degenerate: </b>but how am I supposed to tell you if I can’t talk???</p><p class="p1"><b>Small purple degenerate: </b>do you want me to use sign language??</p><p class="p1"><b>Girl power: </b>Stupid degenerate you know what I mean</p><p class="p1"><b>Small purple degenerate: </b>fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiineeee</p><p class="p1"><b>Small purple degenerate: </b>I’ll do it if you ask nicely &gt;:)</p><p class="p1"><b>Girl power: </b>there is no way to ask nicely when I’m talking to a degenerate like you</p><p class="p1"><b>Small purple degenerate: </b>sucks to be you then Chabashira</p><p class="p1"><b>Small purple degenerate: </b>seems like I have something more interesting to do....</p><p class="p1"><b>Girl power: </b>WAIT</p><p class="p1"><b>Small purple degenerate: </b>OwO?</p><p class="p1"><b>Girl power: </b>Ouma could you please help me plan a date with Himiko</p><p class="p1"><b>Girl power: </b>even though you are a degenerate male and I will punch if you mess up</p><p class="p1"><b>Small purple degenerate: </b>that wasn’t very nice Chabashira!!</p><p class="p1"><b>Small purple degenerate: </b>You hurt my feewings ;-;</p><p class="p1"><b>Small purple degenerate: </b>but I’ll help anyway</p><p class="p1"><b>Small purple degenerate: </b>I’m the ultimate matchmaker did ya know??</p><p class="p1"><b>Girl power: </b>don’t lie to me degenerate I know you can’t have two ultimates</p><p class="p1"><b>Girl power: </b>now start planning!!</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b><em>Gonta Gokuhara -&gt; Hoshi Ryoma| </em>Cat BF &lt;3 &lt;3| 7:25</b>
</p><p class="p1"><b>Tree hugger: </b>Hello Hoshi</p><p class="p1"><b>Tree hugger: </b>Gonta wondering when he and Hoshi could go on date</p><p class="p1"><b>Tree hugger: </b>Gonta very excited</p><p class="p1"><b>Cat lover: </b>Hi Gonta</p><p class="p1"><b>Cat lover: </b>you can call me Ryoma it’s alright</p><p class="p1"><b>Tree hugger: </b>Oh! Gonta didn’t know</p><p class="p1"><b>Cat lover: </b>don’t worry about it</p><p class="p1"><b>Cat lover: </b>I have practice tomorrow until 6</p><p class="p1"><b>Cat lover: </b>would you like to go somewhere then?</p><p class="p1"><b>Tree hugger: </b>Yes! Gonta know perfect place </p><p class="p1"><b>Tree hugger: </b>Ryoma is going to love it</p><p class="p1"><b>Tree hugger: </b>8=D</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Cat lover:</b>
</p><p class="p1"><b>Cat lover: </b>Gonta do you know what you just sent me?</p><p class="p1"><b>Tree hugger: </b>Kokichi told Gonta it was a smiley face</p><p class="p1"><b>Cat lover: </b>you still have ways to go Gonta</p><p class="p1"><b>Tree hugger: </b>Gonta sorry but he doesn’t know which ways Ryoma is talking about</p><p class="p1"><b>Cat lover: </b>don’t worry about it</p><p class="p1"><b>Cat lover: </b>I’ll just have a friendly chat with Ouma later</p><p class="p1"><b>Tree hugger: </b>Gonta glad that Ryoma and Kokichi get along!</p><p class="p1"><b>Tree hugger: </b>8=D</p><p class="p1"><b>Cat lover: </b>so I’ll see you tomorrow Gonta?</p><p class="p1"><b>Tree hugger: </b>Yes Gonta very excited to see Ryoma tomorrow</p><p class="p1"><b>Cat lover: </b>me too Gonta</p><p class="p1"><b>Cat lover: </b>I think I’ll head to the rooftop for a while and then go to bed</p><p class="p1"><b>Tree hugger: </b>okay Gonta wishes Ryoma a good night!</p><p class="p1"><b>Cat lover: </b>thanks bud</p><p class="p1"><b>Cat lover: </b>me too</p><p class="p1"><b>Tree hugger: </b>&lt;3</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Cat lover:</b>
</p><p class="p1"><b>Cat lover: </b>&lt;3</p><p class="p1">
  <b> <em>Cat lover and 1 other(s) have gone offline </em> </b>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi guys! I know this chapter wasn’t much but I have a couple of things I want to say:</p><p>1- I’ve been working on this since October the 22nd (I think? Maybe a little earlier) but got writers block in the middle and wasn’t able to finish it (that’s why everyone was wishing Kirumi a happy Mother’s Day, where I live it was Mother’s Day.)</p><p>2- I don’t know if I’ll be able to upload the next three months because of personal stuff but I’ll try my best to get at least one of two chapters out! (I’m really sorry ;-;)</p><p>3- This is the second to last arc! I estimate that this fic will end up having about 15 chapters in total give or take a few, so there aren’t that many chapters left</p><p>Thank you for reading this note if you did, I appreciate it :)<br/>I’ll try and update Big Reputations as soon as I can but I still have a bit of writers block, that’s why this chapter is kinda shitty.</p><p>Well, anyways, have a great day/night everyone~!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Breaking point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angie &amp; Tsumugi finally finish the project!<br/>Tenko and Himiko go on a date<br/>And I have something I need to tell you</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chat names:</p><p>Artistic Hoes:<br/>Plays dress-up: Tsumugi<br/>Sculpted a dick once: Angie</p><p>º_Magnificent bitches_º:<br/>Geniusslut: Miu<br/>supremeleadermyASS: Kokichi</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong><em>Iruma Miu -&gt; Ouma Kokichi </em>|º_Magnificent bitches_º| 12:02 pm</strong>
</p><p><strong>Geniuslut: </strong>Oi! Shrimp dick answer me</p><p>
  <em>read at 12:02</em>
</p><p><strong>Geniuslut:</strong> Oh fuck you</p><p><strong>Geniuslut: </strong>Come on shota this is getting fuckin ridiculous</p><p>
  <em>read at 12:02</em>
</p><p><strong>Geniuslut: </strong>Just fuckin talk to me already</p><p><strong>Geniuslut: </strong>I'm not going to stop fuckin texting you </p><p><strong>Geniuslut: </strong>I know you’re stubborn as fuck but you’re going to answer eventually</p><p>
  <em>read at 12:03</em>
</p><p><strong>Geniuslut: </strong>I swear to fuckin god</p><p><strong>Geniuslut: </strong>THIS HAS BEEN GOING ON FOR ENOUGH FUCKIN TIME</p><p><strong>Geniuslut: </strong>I’m going to your fuckin dorm so you better not be jerking off rn</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>don’t</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS:</b> I don’t want to talk to you disgusting slut</p><p><b>SupremeleadermyASS: </b>go bother the piano freak</p><p><strong>Geniuslut: </strong>well my gf isn’t the one having breakdown over a stupid fuckin detective</p><p><strong>Geniuslut: </strong>so you like it or not I’m coming over and we are fuckin talking about it</p><p><strong>Geniuslut: </strong>better suck it up and open the mf door shota</p><p><b>SupremeleadermyASS: </b>GO AWAY I DONT WANT A SKANK INSIDE MY ROOM</p><p><strong>Geniuslut: </strong>I’m not fuckin moving until you open the door gremlin</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>if you tell kayayday anything I’m paying Makiroll to murder you</p><p><b>supremeleadermyASS: </b>got it?</p><p><strong>Geniuslut: </strong>yes shrimp dick now OPEN THE MOTHERFUCKING DOOR</p><p>
  <em>read at 12:05</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>SupremeleadermyASS and 1 other(s) have gone offline</b> </em>
</p><p>&lt;I love writing this two chatting- oh way we aren’t going to see that right now&gt;</p><p><br/>To say that Tenko was nervous was an understatement- the understatement of a lifetime if you asked her. She was currently waiting outside of the academy, looking around frantically in search of a mop of red hair that might indicate that her girlfriend was there. Her phone was on her hand as she read and re-read what Ouma told her- she had to resort to asking a degenerate for this. Gross.</p><p>The tips were simple enough, Himiko had always liked fish and swimming when they were little so Tenko was taking her to the aquarium (and, hopefully, she would be able to hold her hand throughout the whole thing! And watch her eyes sparkle as she found a particularly interesting fish!)</p><p>“Tenko-” Someone pulled on her sleeve and said. The neo-aikido master’s first instinct was to yelp and fall into a fighting stance, ready to attack the person...only to realize it was her girlfriend. “Nyeh, Tenko, calm down it's just me.” The small girl said.</p><p>“Sorry, Himiko! My master told me I should always be ready for a fight so when someone startles me I get ready to attack them. Who knows, it might be some degenerate!” She explained to her girlfriend, who only nodded sleepily and gave her a small smile.</p><p>“’tis fine, Tenko. So, where are we going?” Himiko rubbed her left eye and held onto Tenko’s hand with the other- <em> IT HAPPENED! </em>(Needless to say, The taller girl was screaming inside.) The couple started walking towards the exit of the campus, Tenko had researched the address beforehand and knew that the closest aquarium was only a couple of blocks away, so they could walk there without a problem- and if anyone tried to create a problem, then she would just punch them!</p><p>The second tip from Ouma: keep it a secret (“Surprises are always fun! That way it's more fun!”) Of course, Tenko didn't trust the male’s advice completely since he had the reputation of being quite the liar (not that he tried to deny it or anything, he would actively go out of his way to lie) but the boy was the one that knew Himiko for the longest so the girl was inclined to believe him just this once- if he was lying then Tenko was going to make him <em> pay </em>for it!</p><p>“It's a surprise Himiko! I know you'll love it but I can't tell you. Don't worry Himiko, if you don't like it then we can do something else! Because I want you to have a great first date with me!” Tenko told her, the nervousness spilling into her voice. The mage mumbled something that Tenko couldn't quite catch. “What did you say, Himiko?”</p><p>The girl’s face was almost as red as her hair. “I-I don't mind where we go as long as I'm with you, Tenko. Nyeh..” The words were nearly above a whisper, something secret as if it was just for the neo-aikido master to hear and nobody else. After those words, both girls were left with red faces and small smiles on their faces.</p><p>The rest of the way was filled with small conversation, spared glances at one another and squeezing the other’s hand. At some point, Himiko leaned more into Tenko, basically pushing the entirety of her right side onto the girl’s left arm, but the taller girl didn't mind.</p><p>But when they arrived at the aquarium Himiko’s eyes were wide as plates.</p><p>“T-Tenko...are we going in there?” The neo-aikido master became instantly worried at her girlfriend’s reaction, concern covered her features. Himiko was now holding onto her arm (a bit too tightly) and Tenko could feel her tremble a bit.</p><p>“Himiko, are you scared? We can go somewhere else if you are! I'm sorry!” Tenko was quick to reassure her girlfriend. “Stupid degenerate, I knew I shouldn't trust him!” She wrapped her arms around the girl and planted a kiss on her forehead. “I know a nice café over here, do you want to go there instead, Himiko?”</p><p>The redhead nodded eagerly “Yes..nyeh..” she mumbled into girlfriend’s chest. Tenko nodded as well and pulled the mage away from her torso so she could hold her hand and lead her to the café (it was a fairly known place, and she was aware that the sister of one of their upperclassmen worked there.) “Tenko?”</p><p>“Yes, Himiko?” The smaller girl was leaning on her again and the neo-aikido master wasn't about to complain it was one of the cutest things she had seen- No! The cutest! Tenko looked away from a moment to read in which street they were before taking a turn to the right.</p><p>“You mentioned a degenerate earlier...who did you ask for help? It's okay if you don't want to tell me, I think I have a pretty good idea anyway..nyeh.” Tenko loved how her girlfriend’s voice sounded, it was always sleepy, and it made the taller girl want to wrap her up in a blanket and cuddle with her until they were both asleep.</p><p>“It was Ouma. Tenko asked him because you mentioned that you both went to elementary school together so Tenko thought it was a good idea, but he lied to me! Like he always does.” The girl scoffed. “That degenerate male!”</p><p>“’tis okay Tenko, nyeh, I never told you I was scared of the ocean..so it's my fault too.” The mage said and Tenko felt a bit better about what happened- still now fully though. How could she be so dumb? Stupid stupid Tenko. “And you're talking in the third persona Tenko. Remember that <em> you </em> are Tenko, okay?” Himiko’s tone became softer when she said the last part- she had been helping Tenko a lot to stop that habit and it was getting better, even if sometimes she slipped.</p><p>“Right! Sorry, Himiko!” She replied. “We are here!” She told her and opened the front door.</p><p>Maybe this date wouldn't be so bad...at least she learned something new about Himiko!</p><p>&lt;Tenmiko content! Nobody asked for it but I love them&gt;<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b><em>Tsumugi Shirogane -&gt; Angie Yonaga| </em>Artistic hoes| 12:05</b>
</p><p><b>Plays dress-up: </b>Thank you for all the help Gigi! (^º^)</p><p><b>Plays dress-up: </b>I think Danganronpa turned out great!</p><p><b>Plays dress-up: </b>I can’t wait to show Junko</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>I’m glad to help Tsumtsum</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>Atua is as well~ nyahaha~!</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>he says that Danganronpa is truly divine~!</p><p><b>Plays dress-up: </b>and what do you think Gigi?</p><p><b>Plays dress-up: </b>I don’t mean that Atua isn’t important</p><p><b>Plays dress-up: </b>but you did work on the project with me...</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>Oh~?</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>I think it’s divine as well~!</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>working with you is so much fun Tsumtsum</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>and Atua and I have something we would like to tell you</p><p><b>Plays dress-up: </b>(0-0;)</p><p><b>Plays dress-up: </b>and what is that..?</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>Back in my island Atua’s vessel used to get married to someone of his choosing you see</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>but Angie isn’t in her island so Atua didn’t have much to work with</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>however~! He has been talking with me recently and has finally decided~!</p><p><b>Plays dress-up: </b>what did he decide exactly Gigi?</p><p><b>Plays dress-up: </b>are you saying you’re going to get married at 16?!</p><p><b>Plays dress-up: </b>oh geez this sounds like the plot of a romance manga!!</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>No no~!</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>Atua has agreed on letting me date someone I chose</p><p><b>Plays dress-up: </b>that you chose? Gigi that’s amazing!!</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>Yes yes~! It’s truly divine~!</p><p><b>Plays dress-up: </b>Mind telling me who it is? ;)</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>If it’s you silly</p><p><b>Plays dress-up: </b>wat</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>Atua noticed my feelings for you and said it was okay to ask you out</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>isn’t he marvellous~? No other vessel has been able to do this</p><p><b>Plays dress-up: </b>that’s because you aren’t a vessel Gigi</p><p><b>Plays dress-up: </b>you are so much more than that!</p><p>
  <b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>
</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>Maybe Angie is</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>I am, maybe I am</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>but by dating me you will also be directly connected with Atua~!</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>Oh how wonderful that would be~! Right Tsumtsum~?</p><p><b>Plays dress-up: </b>yeah</p><p><b>Plays dress-up: </b>But Gigi I want to your girlfriend because I like you</p><p><b>Plays dress-up: </b>I like Angie not Atua</p><p><b>Plays dress-up: </b>ah~ saying all of this through chat reminds me of a chat fic I read once</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>Tsumtsum don’t you care about Atua?</p><p><b>Plays dress-up: </b>Of course I do Gigi!</p><p><b>Plays dress-up: </b>I care about Atua because he is important to you</p><p><b>Plays dress-up: </b>And I really like you Gigi and I want to be your girlfriend!</p><p><b>Plays dress-up: </b>because you are you..(/◕ヮ◕)/</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>you’re dating Angie because of Angie?</p><p><b>Plays dress-up: </b>Yes I’m dating you because it’s you</p><p><b>Plays dress-up: </b>oh boy I think like this could be easier in person</p><p><b>Plays dress-up: </b>the author is probably too lazy to write an actual scene</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>nobody has ever said that</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>I also want to date you because you are you</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>Atua is very important to me</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>but you have taught Angie that she is her own person as well</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>at least a little bit</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>Me</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>You have taught me that I’m a person</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>could you come over Tsumtsum?</p><p><b>Plays dress-up: </b>of course Gigi</p><p><b>Plays dress-up: </b>I’ll be right there!</p><p>
  <b> <em>Plays dress-up has gone offline</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>thank you</p><p><b>Sculpted a dick once: </b>&lt;3</p><p>
  <b> <em>Sculpted a dick once has gone offline</em><br/></b>
</p><p>&lt;I’m scared Angie was a bit too ooc there..what do you think?&gt;</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! I know this chapter isn’t much (I mean, it’s barely two thousand words) but I wanted to publish it so I could post this note (I know I could make it it’s entire chapter, but I don’t feel like leaving you with no content.)</p><p>
  <b>So, what’s happening?</b>
</p><p>I plan to maintain my promise to not discontinued either of the works I’m currently writing, however, I will have to put them both on a two month hiatus due to the same personal reasons I mentioned last time. I know this chapter seems incomplete and it’s because I was starting to write it but couldn’t finish before this.<br/>Basically, I won’t be able to publish/write any chapter until at least the beginning of February, I hope you understand. It’s not really because I don’t want to, I do, I love these stories but I just won’t be able to.<br/>So, yeah, I hope to see you all in two months :)</p><p>Have a great day/night~!<br/>Kay :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>